A Family As Sweet As Chocolate
by Catz4444
Summary: There are few things in the world that Willy Wonka loves more than chocolate, but his son is certainly at the top of the list. The reclusive chocolatier never realized how lonely he was until a green eyed little boy came into his life. It looks like Willy's plan to stay out of the Wizarding World might not work out anymore. A Willy Wonka adopts Harry story.
1. The Giant Candy Store

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or Harry Potter.

Authors Note: Hello amazing readers! Welcome to my story! I shake you warmly by the hand! This is once again an updated version of chapter one. If you are counting, this is my second time altering it a bit. The first one fixed a few grammatical errors and made the amazing chocolatier a metamorphmagus. This update just made Willy a little bit older so that his age would flow better with the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Story line. It's nothing too noticeable. This age change made Willy six years older than the marauders.

Now, onto the story! I do hope you'll like it!

Chocolate making was an art. It required time, creativity, and precision. Chocolate makers all around the world competed for the public's recognition. They all tried to outdo each other in flavor and other factors. In the past, the companies were evenly matched in the public's opinion. It was a matter of preference and no one company would ever come out with a significant win. That was how it was for years, but suddenly everything changed.

No one paid much attention to the young chocolatier who started off in a small shop with barely a penny to his name. No one thought that the young man could compete with the big companies with thousands of workers when he started off by himself. At least, they didn't until they tried his chocolate. After people tried it, no one could deny that it was the best. It changed flavors and colors and shapes in people's mouths! It could spend hours in the sun without melting! To put it plainly, the chocolate seemed magical! And indeed, it was.

Willy Wonka was fed up with the wizarding society by the time he graduated Hogwarts. His family had moved to United Kingdom when he was ten, and they were extremely surprised when they learned that their son was a wizard!

The wizarding world seemed amazing when Willy had first entered it. It seemed to promise endless possibilities. During his first shopping trip to Diagon Alley, Willy was fascinated by all of the sights. People were selling cauldrons and quills. Street vendors advertised potions that they promised would do amazing things. Everything was in motion and the air itself seemed to vibrate with magic and excitement. Despite all of the charm of the alley, the thing that caught Willy's attention the most was an ice cream store that sold never melt ice cream.

Later on The Hogwarts Express, Willy bought out the entire sweets trolley to try and experiment with all of the candy it had. The school's obsession with pumpkin amazed the young man and inspired many Halloween treats years later.

Willy found the kitchens within a week of being at school while he was exploring. The house elves that worked there shared what they knew about magical cooking to the kind wizard that showed them respect.

In Willy's third year he obtained permission from his father to go to Hogsmeade. There he discovered an amazing sweets shop called Honeydukes and quickly befriended the owner after a lengthy conversation about wizarding sweets that lasted two hours. The summer after his fifth year, Willy was offered a job at Honeydukes working in the back as a sweets maker which he readily accepted.

Despite the magicalness of the society, there was a lot wrong with it. For starters, Willy was bullied for being, as some put it, a mudblood. The fact that his accent was different didn't help either as the British wizards collective knowledge of the American Wizarding Society, and America in general was severely lacking. Willy certainly didn't help his case by trying to fit in though. He would wear bright clothes while out of class and often slacked off on his class work to experiment with different candies, charms, and potions. The only reason Willy wasn't in more detentions then he served was because the headmaster enjoyed the chocolatier's sweets and was often Willy's test subject for new products.

The school as a whole had differing opinions of the chocolate maker. The Ravenclaws didn't seem to mind him much because they respected his curiosity and experimentation. The Hufflepuffs valued his hard work and liked his candy which they would eat right out of the kitchen while he was working. The Gryffindors didn't really care about him as long as he didn't bother them, but the majority of Slytherins hated him. They hated his new ideas, they hated that he was a "mudblood", and they hated his eccentric personality. They let him know about their schoolyard hatred through curses and jinxes.

The thing that Willy hated most about the society though wasn't the bullying or the near sightedness of the society, it was the war. More specifically he hated the fear and distrust that went along with it. The owner of Honeydukes was threatened by Death Eaters only a year after he employed Willy. The owner managed to continue employing him around for a year longer but after his shop was partially destroyed in a raid the year that Willy graduated, he had no choice but to let the best chocolate maker in the world go.

Willy was then grateful that his strict father had made him keep up with his normal school work because as soon as he graduated Hogwarts he left. He opened up his own shop in the muggle world and used his magic to make the most amazing chocolate that the world had ever tasted.

Willy distanced himself from the Wizarding World and never knew that 10 years after he left, the war ended thanks to one young wizard, and he wouldn't find out until nearly four years after it had happened.

Around Three Years Later

Harry Potter was excited. His Aunt and Uncle had actually taken him with them on their trip! For Dudley's fifth birthday, they were going to the world's largest candy store! Of course, Harry knew that they wouldn't get him anything. They didn't waste money on him and reminded him of that fact daily. But even though he wouldn't get anything when they went to the candy store, Harry was still happy. The hotel had noticed that there weren't enough beds for all of them in the room so they had brought him a cot. It even had a REAL mattress! Harry also didn't have to cook breakfast for the Dursleys because the hotel made it! The boy had only been cooking for a few months, and although he thought that it could be fun, he always seemed to burn himself and his "family" wouldn't allow him to experiment with the food. If the food tasted any different from how it should, Harry would get locked in his cupboard. The hotel also had a pool, and although Harry wasn't allowed to swim in it, he got to stay in the room and draw on the notepad that the hotel provided. Harry decided that nothing could make this trip bad. He went to bed that night excited for the next day.

The Next Day

Research days were always fun. Willy glamoured himself and went to different stores to see how people reacted to his chocolate. He'd pose as a "representative of Mr. Wonka" and interview people about the chocolate and other candies that he made. He knew that it wasn't the easiest or most precise way to gather data but he enjoyed watching people talk about and describe his products. Today he was going to the world's largest candy store, which he himself owned.

Willy walked over to his mirror after getting up looked at himself. There were wrinkles around his bright eyes from smiling. The thirty-year-old chocolate maker knew that others would consider his appearance odd with his wild hair, bright clothes, and love of top hats, but it didn't really matter to him anymore since he never went out as himself after rival companies had tried to steal his work a few years back.

"What should I look like today?" Willy asked his reflection. "Perhaps I should take some fashion lessons from the Malfoy in the year above me," he said. He concentrated on his appearance and watched as his hair straightened and turned to a pale blonde and his eyes turned gray. He decided to make his face rounder and his nose wider. "That will do! Being a metamorphmagus is useful for things like this." He bounced over to his large wardrobe and began sorting through his clothes. "What qualifies as "normal clothes" these days? Hmm I suppose a boring suit will have to work."

Prepared for his research day, the disguised chocolatier apparated to an alley outside of the giant store and casually walked into the store. "I need to speak with the manager," he said walking up to a register. "You'll find that I have a meeting with him."

The teenaged cashier looked at him with a small frown. "And you're supposed to be?"

"William Andrews," Willy quickly supplied the name he had made up. "I'm here representing Mr. Wonka."

The teen's eyes widened as she became more alert. "Uh, of course sir. S-sorry sir, I'll just-," The teen picked up the phone on the desk. "Manager to the front please. Manager to the front," rang across the store on the intercom. "Um, he should be right up. Uh do ya' need anything, like, anything I can do?"

"No, no. Your assistance has been adequate already. Thank you," Willy waved away her offer. Suddenly the door opened and a high-pitched squealing noise was heard followed by gruff laughter. Willy turned and saw a family walk in. He realized that the source of the squealing was a child that resembled a pink beach ball and the laughter was from a walrus-like man that must have been the beach ball's father. Willy returned his attention to the register as the manager walked up.

"You better have a good reason to call me up here," he growled at the cashier. "I'm supposed to be in a meeting with-''

"William Andrews," the disguised chocolatier cut him off, sticking out his hand. "Representative of Mr. Wonka."

The manager looked surprised as he straightened his posture and grabbed Willy's hand nearly having his own pumped off his shoulder with Wonka's energetic shaking.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," The manager said after he got his hand back. "I'm Joseph Carnings. If you'll follow me, Mr. Andrews, I'll take you back to my office and we can find you a place to do those interviews of yours." Carnings walked off rubbing his shoulder with Wonka bouncing along behind him.

The candy store was huge! The almost five-year-old wizard couldn't believe that a place this big could be filled with just different types of sweets and chocolate! Dudley hadn't stopped squealing since the store had come into view and Uncle Vernon kept chuckling at his "Little Dudder's enthusiasm".

"You and Dudley go on ahead Pet. I just need to talk to the boy for a minute," Vernon said to his wife as she was pulled into the store by her bratty son. "Now boy," Vernon turned to his small nephew. "I won't have you ruining Dudley's trip with your freakishness so you stay out of the way and away from us." He began walking off but then quickly turned back around and added, "And absolutely no funny business!" With that he walked off leaving a four-year-old alone in a giant candy store.

Harry stared in the direction that his uncle had walked off in for a few seconds and blinked his large green eyes. He wasn't sure what he should do. The program that Dudley watched on the telly always said that if you're alone in a store that you should stay where you are or find a trustworthy adult. Standing by the doors didn't seem like a good idea to him and he didn't think his family would like it if he went to an adult. They might get into trouble and then he would get into trouble. His uncle had told him to stay away from them so the nearly five-year-old decided to head in the opposite direction as his family.

Harry walked for what seemed like hours but was only about thirty minutes. He knew that he was lost in the store. He was towards the back and was surrounded by what he recognized as Wonka Chocolate products. The young wizard had tried to find his way back to the front multiple times but each attempt had gotten him more and more lost. Finally, the boy decided that he might as well look around while he was there and hope that a nice adult he could ask for help would come by soon.

The Wonka products really were neat. They were all in bright wrappers with little pictures on them showing what the wrappers contained. Harry was currently looking at a piece of chocolate that looked like it had smaller chocolate balls in it that exploded into caramel sauce in your mouth. He had been looking at all sorts of chocolate since he had walked in but the Wonka chocolate looked the coolest.

Harry was so absorbed in imagining what the chocolate would taste like that he failed to notice a man walking up behind him until he started talking to him.

"Would you like to try some?"

Harry jumped around dropping the chocolate bar in his fright. His large eyes focused on the man now in front of him. The man didn't look very out of the ordinary. He wore a plain black suit and had short blonde hair, but his eyes shined in a way that made Harry want to trust him.

"W-what sir?" The child stuttered in confusion.

The man bent down and picked up the chocolate bar. "Would you like to try some chocolate?" The man asked again. "I'm doing some interviews for Mr. Wonka and was wondering if you'd like to be a part of them. All we have to do is get permission from your parents if you'd like to."

Harry blinked at him owlishly. "My parents died in a car crash," He looked down. "And I got lost from Aunt Petunia and Unca Vernon. They're the Dursleys. I live with them."

The man quickly recovered from his shock at the first statement and put on a cheerful mask so that he wouldn't alarm the child.

"Well then, we'll just have to find your family now won't we! My name is William by the way," Here the man paused waiting for Harry to tell him his but when no response came he went on. "And your name is?"

"Harry sir. Harry Potter," The boy said in a small voice.

"Potter, you say? I went to school with a boy named James Potter. He was a couple years younger than me though," The man looked at Harry. "You actually look a lot like him."

"My daddy's name was James," Harry supplied. "Were you friends with him?" Harry temporarily forgot his family's no questions rule in his excitement.

"No," the boy's eyes fell. "But I was close to one of his friends! Remus Lupin. I believe that James nicknamed him Moony. We shared a love of chocolate." The man had been leading Harry through the store while talking, in search of the boy's family. "Do you have a favorite sweet Harry?" he asked the boy.

Harry still couldn't believe that this nice man knew his father. The sudden change in topic had surprised him.

"N-no sir," he said. "I don't get sweets those are for Dudley."

"And who exactly is this Dudley?"

"My cousin. He likes every type of sweet though. 'Cept Slugworth's. He won't eat them."

Willy was getting suspicious of Harry's family. He had thought it odd that such a small child was alone in a store when he had first seen the boy but had assumed that the boy's parents were just a few aisles over. He thought the boy looked familiar and after hearing the boy's name he realized why. Knowing that Harry was James's son just made him even more suspicious. Willy couldn't see James Potter dying in a car accident. He was most likely killed in the war, but why had the boy's family lied to him. When Harry had said that he wasn't allowed sweets and his cousin was he decided that he didn't like Harry's family one bit.

The two only had to walk for a little while before they heard screaming.

"That sounds like Dudley," Harry said seeming strangely unconcerned.

Willy ran off towards the noise with Harry following behind. They rounded the corner to find the beach ball like boy Willy had seen earlier sitting on the floor surrounded by candy wrappers screaming his head off. The walrus like man was yelling at the manager, Mr. Carnings, who was yelling right back.

"Is that them?" Willy asked the boy.

"Mmhmm," Harry mumbled in affirmation.

"Let's see if we can stop this argument," Wonka walked over to Carnings and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Carnings, a word if you don't mind."

Petunia seeing this as her chance to escape pulled Dudley out of the aisle to find a bathroom to get him calmed down in.

Wonka guided Carnings over to the side and waited for him to explain what the fuss was all about.

"The fat boy was trying to steal the candy! He's just sitting there shoving it in his mouth and his father is denying the whole thing!" the manager yelled. "I ought to have the whole family thrown out!"

Wonka, who was only half listening due to the fact that he was trying to hear what the walrus was saying to Harry, decided to try and calm the manager. "Now, good sir, I understand your predicament with the child, but won't you let the family stay just a little longer? You see, the young raven-haired boy would be just perfect for the interview. I'll even pay for the candy that the blonde boy ate myself," Satisfied with Willy's proposal, the manager walked away.

While Wonka was saying all this, he also was eavesdropping in on what Harry's uncle was saying to him and he was starting to hate the boy's family even more because of it. Vernon was blaming Harry for them getting into trouble and was promising to starve the boy and throw him into a cupboard of all places. Willy knew that he would have to do something to help the boy and was coming up with an elaborate plan to do so when all rational thoughts flew out the window with one sound.

SLAP!

Vernon had thought that they were alone in the aisle and backhanded the boy.

"What did I tell you about ruining Dudley's trip boy!?" the walrus ground out. "I know that you used your freakishness to get Dudley in trouble. You did use it. Didn't you boy?"

Said boy was sitting on the ground quietly crying and mumbling sorry over and over again.

"So, Harry is a wizard then?" Willy decided to take a risk by asking. Vernon spun around not realizing that anyone else was in the aisle. "I knew his father was, as I went to school with him, but I wasn't sure if the gift had been passed on to him but it seems like it has been."

"Gift? Gift! This freak has been a pain since Petunia found him on our doorstep! He's always upsetting Petunia by doing strange things and getting our Dudley into trouble!" Vernon roared. "And you call his freakishness a gift?!"

"Well, I've always seen it as one," Wonka took his wand out of his sleeve just enough for Vernon to see it.

"You, you're one of them!" Vernon began backing up until he hit the shelf behind him.

"Yes, now if you know what's good for you, you'll take your family and get out of here."

Vernon reached for Harry who was holding his knees looking fearfully between the two arguing adults.

"No," Wonka said. "Harry will be staying with me. I hope you have a good lawyer, sir, because I will be seeing you in court."

Vernon looked like he wanted to object but a glare from Wonka made him think otherwise. Vernon stomped off in the direction his wife and son had went with a "good riddance!" thrown over his shoulder leaving Willy to calm the crying child.

Wonka had no idea how to calm a child and tried to think back to his own childhood. When he was young the thing that always cheered him up was chocolate. Having no better idea Willy began to approach the sobbing boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," was repeated in quiet sobs over and over again.

Willy kneeled down to try to get the boys attention. As soon as he gently touched the crying child's arm, however, Harry jumped back and stared at him with large tear-filled eyes.

"It's ok Harry, I promise I won't hurt you," Wonka gave him a small smile. "How about we go and pick you something out and then pay for all the sweets that cousin of yours stole? Then we can go somewhere where we can both calm down. Will that be ok?"

Harry bit his lip and stood still for a second before slowly nodding his head. With a larger smile, Wonka held out his hand for the child to grab. Harry hesitated a second looking apprehensively at the offered hand. He finally accepted it.

"Now, what type of chocolate do you want?" Willy asked as they walked down an aisle. "There's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight and- oh! This one is my creamiest the chocolate for it is taken straight from the base of my waterfall!" It seemed while talking about his chocolate, Willy's disguise was forgotten and the chocolatier's slip up did not escape the child.

"You have a waterfall?" the question was followed by a gasp as Harry realized that he had forgotten his family's no asking questions rule. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be annoy-annoying by asking you a question. I'm really, super sorry! Please don't send me back to Aunt Petunia and Unca Vernon! They'll never let me out of my cupboard!" The boy's voice shook as he mentioned his cupboard.

"No, no, it's perfectly alright Harry, you can ask as many questions as you like! I will try my very best to ensure that you never have to go back to that "family" of yours," the chocolatier spit out the word "family" like an awful green caterpillar that his workers had to eat back before he employed them. After seeing that the boy no longer looked like he was about to hyperventilate, he added, "And yes I do have a waterfall. It's a part of my chocolate river!"

"You must really like chocolate," Harry said in wonder.

"No, my dear boy, I don't like chocolate. I adore it! I live for it! It's my favorite thing in the entire world!" Willy finished with an elaborate wave of his hand, eliciting a small giggle from the boy. "Would you like to see my waterfall Harry?"

"Can I really?"

"Of course! Let's just get you this chocolate bar as a small snack for the road and pay for all those sweets and we'll be on our way!" Willy grabbed the creamy chocolate bar and guided the boy to a cash register at the front of the store. He noted that the cashier was the same on that he had talked to when he had first entered. When he was at the front of the line he put the chocolate bar on the counter.

"I'd also like to pay for the stolen sweets that that Dursley child ate. I believe that the exact amount should be on my account." Wonka said after the cashier rang up the creamy chocolate bar.

The cashier paused over her keyboard before asking, "Your account?"

"Here let me just log into it," before the girl could object, Willy had run around to the other side of the register and had pulled up his personal account for the store. "Ah, yes, there it is! Well isn't that boy greedy! That's even more than I was expecting! Oh well."

After the correct amount was entered on the screen, Wonka logged out ran back around and handed the cashier the correct amount of change. It wasn't until Wonka and the small raven-haired boy were out of the door that she looked at the name on the computer under the recently viewed accounts page. She nearly passed out when she saw that she had been serving Willy Wonka himself.

Once out of the store, Willy took Harry to alley where he aperated from.

"Now Harry," the chocolatier kneeled down to look Harry in the eyes. "I need you to trust me. I'm going to use magic to take us back to my home and it's going to feel weird but I need you to keep holding onto my hand ok?"

"Uncle Vernon says magic isn't real," Harry replied.

"Your uncle lied to you. Would you like to see some magic before we go?" The chocolate maker asked.

After receiving a small nod, Willy turned his hair dark but kept it straight and changed his eyes to a light blue.

"Also, another thing Harry, I believe I told you my name is William, did I not?"

The boy opened his mouth to respond to the chocolatier but was too surprised to form word so just nodded instead.

"My name is William, but I just go by Willy most of the time. Or Mr. Wonka in formal conversations." Seeing that he had the boys complete focus, Willy picked up the boy and aperated to his chocolate factory.


	2. The Beautiful Factory

Chapter 2

I don't own _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ or _Harry Potter_

 **Willy Wonka**

The two popped into Willy's living quarters within the factory. Wonka conjured a trash can just in time for Harry to throw up into.

"It's ok," Willy said. "Aperating is always hard the first time. It's a good thing that you hadn't eaten that chocolate yet."

The boy sat up as soon as he was done emptying his stomach. He looked around the room with wide eyes and then at the chocolate maker himself

"But we were, and you were and now we're here and-and. You're Willy Wonka!" the four-year-old passed out into the chocolatier's arms.

"Oh dear. I suppose that all this has been a bit much for him," Willy picked Harry up and carried him over and laid him down on the couch so that he would be comfortable when he regained consciousness.

With Harry safe and comfortable Willy walked over to his desk to sit. He hadn't thought this far into the future when he saved the child from his abusive uncle. The only thing that he had been thinking at the time was to get Harry away from his family. Now was the hard part, figuring out where the child would stay. He'd have to call social services eventually but he was worried about what would happen to the boy. Wonka would hate to have saved him from his family just for him to go to an orphanage or be bounced from home to home in the foster system. He really should have thought this through ahead of time.

Willy leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. There was another option, but he wasn't sure if it would work, or if the child would even agree to it. He also wasn't sure if he was willing to go through with it.

Wonka's thoughts were put on hold when he heard a gasp and saw movement on the couch. Harry was waking up.

 **Harry**

Harry was comfortable. He was more comfortable than he ever was in his cupboard. He was even more comfortable than he was in the cot at the hotel. Why was he so comfortable? And why wasn't Aunt Petunia yelling at him to make breakfast for them? And then he remembered. Magic was real! And Mr. Wonka took him away from his Aunt and Uncle! Mr. Wonka. He was with Willy Wonka!

Harry sat up with a gasp. He was lying on a couch in a large pinkish purple room. There was a bowl of sweets and fruit on a small coffee table at one end of the room. On the other side, there was a desk with a high back desk chair. Suddenly Harry heard a sigh and somebody leaned back in the chair.

The person's bright eyes met Harry's and the person swiveled around in the chair. Mr. Wonka smiled at him and began to walk over.

"I am glad to see that you are awake," the chocolate maker said as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch as Harry. "You weren't out for very long but I was beginning to worry. I don't think it's very healthy for little boys to be losing consciousness."

Harry's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I'm sure that you have lots of questions and it is perfectly ok to ask them now," Mr. Wonka said. "Or any time you have one!" he added seeming to remember how scared the boy had been after he had asked a question earlier.

"Oh, ok," Harry said as he scrunched up his face in thought. "Uh, what does losing consciousness mean?"

Mr. Wonka smiled, "It means passing out, or falling asleep suddenly when you're not supposed to."

"Oh, ok," the boy was quiet for a few more seconds. "Where are we?"

"In my living quarters in my factory!"

"Your factory!?"

"Yes, my chocolate factory."

After seeing that he wouldn't get in trouble for asking questions, Harry began firing them off like only a four-year-old can.

"Why are the walls pink?" "Where's your bedroom?" "Why do you look different now than you did earlier?" "How do you change how you look?" "Can I change how I look?" "Can I have gween hair? I like the colar gween," the questions came one after the other almost as if he was afraid that Mr. Wonka would change his mind about letting him ask them, but the chocolate maker answered them all patiently and in a way that the four-year-old would understand.

Finally, one question paused the inquisition.

"Where am I going to stay?"

Mr. Wonka paused before answering. "I was just thinking about that before you woke up," he confessed. "And we'll have to figure that out. I'm actually not sure at the moment."

"Are you going to send me back to the Dursley's!?" Harry's shoulders tensed.

"No, I promise you that you will never be going back to them," Mr. Wonka's normally cheerful eyes got a coldness to them as soon as the boy mentioned his family.

"So, you're sending me to the orphanage?" Harry asked sadly.

"Not if I can help it," the chocolate maker assured him.

"But where will I go? Unca Vernon says that no other place will take an ungrateful freak like me," Harry said in a small voice looking down.

If the boy had been looking up he would have seen the murderous look on the lighthearted chocolatier's face after he learned that new piece of information about Harry's family.

"I'm not planning on sending you to an orphanage Harry. We'll find somewhere for you to go," Mr. Wonka said. "I just need to contact some people see what we can do. Until someone is able to come see us though, you can stay with me. I'll have my workers make up a room for you."

"Workers?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can't run a chocolate factory all by myself!" Mr. Wonka said in response. "Now if you'll sit here while I go and talk to my workers, we should have a room for you by the end of the day.

Mr. Wonka walked over to a phone on his desk, pushed a couple of buttons and began talking. To Harry, the chocolate maker was just speaking gibberish, but apparently whoever he was talking to understood what he was saying, because a few minutes later he put down the phone looking satisfied.

"There! I do hope you'll like it!" Mr. Wonka said. "Now I need to get into contact with someone about you." He walked over to his desk and scribbled out a letter. He then walked over to a fireplace, threw some dust into it, and said, "MACUSA child services letter drop off." And the letter disappeared in green flames.

"I'd say it will take a few hours for them to get back with us, so it seems we have some time on our hands," Mr. Wonka began. "I seem to remember you wanting to see my chocolate waterfall. Do you still want to?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically so Mr. Wonka held out his hand. Harry paused. He had trusted the chocolate maker earlier at the store, but he hadn't had much of a choice then. Harry looked up into Mr. Wonka's warm eyes and decided that Mr. Wonka meant him no harm. He took the chocolate maker's hand.

"Do you like roller coasters Harry?" the boy shrugged. He wouldn't know because he had never been on one. "Well we aren't going on one, but we are going on something fast!" Mr. Wonka said.

"Oh, ok!" Harry said.

"You certainly like saying oh ok Harry!" Mr. Wonka said with a smile as he led Harry out of his living quarters and into a hallway.

Harry was amazed at how big the factory already seemed! They had walked down a hallway until they reached what seemed like a door. Harry saw that there was a button on the wall and looked up at Mr. Wonka to see what he would do.

"You may push the button if you'd like Harry." Mr. Wonka said.

Harry excitedly pushed the button. He remembered that at the hotel, Dudley had always wanted to push the elevator button. He wondered if this was an elevator. His thoughts were confirmed when a ding was heard and the glass doors opened.

"Welcome aboard my Great Glass Elevator!" Mr. Wonka said as he led Harry into it. "It connects to every room in my factory!" Mr. Wonka pressed a button as he said "The Chocolate Room."

The elevator took off. Harry was very glad that he was holding on to Mr. Wonka's hand, or he would have fallen over with how fast the elevator was going up. Harry did end up falling into the chocolate makers legs when the elevator suddenly stopped and started going sideways.

"Regular elevators just go up and down, but mine also goes diagonally and side to side!" Mr. Wonka said as he picked Harry up to keep him from falling again.

The best part about the elevator being made of glass was that they were able to see into every room as they went past. Harry saw all sorts of amazing rooms! One was filled with all sorts of clocks! Another had fireworks going off inside of it! Yet another had a huge pasture filled with all sorts of dairy cows! The rooms went on and on and they only seemed to continue to go up!

Once Harry realized that he was safe in the chocolate maker's arms, he started giggling every time the elevator changed directions. Suddenly the elevator stopped and Mr. Wonka set him down as the doors opened.

"Welcome, Harry, to the chocolate room."

The room, if it could even be called a room was amazing! Harry couldn't believe it was even possible to have such a beautiful room. The room was a giant meadow that had a chocolate river flowing through it. On the side that they were on there was a small area of brightly colored trees. On the opposite wall, there was a staircase and a large door. And oh! The smell of the room was amazing! The whole place smelled sweet and fresh! Harry didn't think that he had ever smelled a more wonderful smell in his entire life!

"You are able to eat everything in this room," Mr. Wonka said. "You can eat the grass, and the trees, and the flowers. I guess even you and I _could_ be eaten, but that isn't something that I would like to try." He led Harry out from behind the trees and a Harry suddenly saw a huge waterfall that was connected to the chocolate river. "That chocolate goes to every single room in my factory! My factory is the only factory in the world that mixes its chocolate by waterfall! It makes the chocolate frothier that way. I'll have to ask you not to touch the chocolate in the river though. If you want to try some, you can ask me and I'll get you some out in a mug but you could fall in and get hurt if you try to get it. Plus, it would contaminate my chocolate if it was touched by human hands!"

Harry nodded and looked around some more just thinking about the room. It was so different from Privet Drive where everything was dull and the same. Harry was lost in thought thinking about the rooms beauty and uniqueness.

"You're welcome to try anything you like." Mr. Wonka said when Harry just stood next to him looking around.

The boy still didn't move. He was scared of doing something that he shouldn't. The chocolate maker took Harry's hand and lead him to a flowery part of the meadow. Mr. Wonka picked two blue flowers and handed one to Harry.

"Give this a try."

Harry took a small bite out of the blue flower and it melted in his mouth. He quickly took another bite, and then another until he had consumed the whole flower.

A huge smile lit up Harry's face. It was the most amazing thing that he had ever tasted and he told Mr. Wonka that too.

"I'm glad that you like it Harry," Mr. Wonka said with a small smile. "Most of the things in this room aren't yet available to the public, and some will never be. This room was made more for my own enjoyment."

"It's so pretty in here!" Harry said as his eyes wandered around the room.

"Yes," Mr. Wonka said. "I enjoy making things look pretty. Most factories are ugly, but I just couldn't let mine look ugly. I suppose, if I wasn't a chocolate maker, I could be an interior designer or an artist."

"I like to draw," Harry said. "I got to draw in the hotel while Dudley was at the pool."

"Would you like to draw some now?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"Yes please!" Harry said excitedly.

"To the Great Glass Elevator!" Mr. Wonka said as he bounced toward the elevator with Harry following along behind.

Harry felt special when the chocolate maker once again let him press the elevator button. He was really starting to like Mr. Wonka!

 **Willy Wonka**

Harry seemed to be coming out of his shell around Willy. Willy had noticed that the boy was talking more. Harry was also smiling and giggling some. The child's laugh was so beautiful and innocent despite what the boy had gone through. Willy wanted to make Harry happy which was why they were now heading to The Design Room.

The chocolatier had to hold Harry on the elevator to keep him from falling over. Harry's gasps and giggles at all the rooms that they passed made Wonka smile. Willy wished he could show the child all of his factory, but he knew that there wouldn't be time for that before the MACUSA worker showed up. The only way for Harry to see it all was for him to stay longer and Willy was beginning to hope that he could. Before Wonka could think longer on that, however, the elevator came to a stop.

Willy walked into the well-lit room and sat Harry down. It was filled with multiple tables that could move up and down. They all had papers scattered around them with different sketches on them. Some looked like advertisements for Wonka chocolate. Other sketches appeared to be new wrapper designs. Some even looked like story boards. The walls were lined with art supplies, and cabinets and shelves filed down the center of the room. The room was an artist's heaven.

"This is where all of the designs for my packaging comes from!" Willy excitedly explained to Harry. "Also, some of my workers like to make cartoons in their free time. Some of them are quite good!"

Willy looked down at the boy. He was once again looking around quietly.

"You are welcome to draw until the social worker gets here. I'll help you get your supplies and I might even draw some myself!" Willy walked over to the one of the cabinets with Harry following him. He began talking as he pulled out supplies. "Paper. Pencils. Pens. Colored pencils. Do we need anything else Harry?" The chocolate maker turned with his arms full of art supplies.

Harry shrugged in response.

"Ok then. Could you help me carry this to that table over there?"

"Yes sir," Harry said politely as he held out his arms.

Willy handed him the pencil's and pens and lead the way over to an empty table near the cabinet.

"Thank you, Harry! You can lay those down on the table." Wonka laid his own armful down and pushed a button to adjust his and the boy's chairs to the correct height for each of them. "Up we go!" Willy lifted Harry into the higher chair before sitting down in his.

Harry picked up his pencil and began drawing. Willy decided that he would draw his Patronus.

They sketched in silence for many minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the scribble of a pencil or the rustle of paper.

Just when the chocolatier started coloring his picture, Harry moved on to his second one. About an hour after they began, Willy finished. His timing couldn't have been more perfect because as soon as he was done, Harry poked him in the arm.

"Mr. Wonka," Harry said timidly. "Would you like to look at my pictures?"

Willy smiled. He always felt that sharing your work was like sharing a part of yourself; that was one of the reasons that he liked making chocolate. For that same reason, he was thrilled that Harry trusted him enough to let him see what he drew.

"I would be honored if you'd allow me to see them." Wonka replied.

"Oh, ok," Harry pulled out the first picture. "This one's a motorcycle, 'cept it's not a normal motorcycle 'cause it can fly. See those are clouds."

"That is amazing." Willy said as he looked at the picture. And indeed, it was. Willy had expected the four-year-old to draw plain stick figures or scribbles, but instead he had drawn what could be recognized as a motorcycle with a side car and clouds. It certainly wasn't a perfect rendering of a flying motorcycle, but it was exceedingly better than what even the average seven-year-old could draw, for a four-year-old to have drawn it was amazing.

"Where did you come up with such a creative idea like that?" Willy asked. The only flying motor bike that he had heard of was when Remus was complaining about his friend Sirius trying to enchant one.

"I sometimes dweam about flying on one. There's a really big man with a big beard driving it, but I didn't draw him," Harry explained.

"Well that is really a very nice picture Harry!" Willy said still sounding impressed.

The child looked at his other piece of paper but didn't move it for Willy to see. The chocolatier understood that some art was too personal to show.

"Would you like to see my picture Harry?" Willy asked to break the silence.

"Yes please!" Harry said.

Willy slid over his piece of picture for Harry to look at.

"It's a silver squirrel!" Harry said. "It looks so real! Why is it flying?"

"Because it's my Patronus." Willy answered.

"What's a Patwonus?" Willy had expected the boy's question.

Willy flicked his wand out of the black suit jacket that he was still wearing. "This is a Patronus," he said with a wave of his wand.

A silver squirrel burst out of his wand and ran through the air before returning to sit on Willy's shoulder.

Suddenly buzzer sounded and a shoot in the ceiling opened up allowing a letter to fall through. Willy read the letter and then nodded. It seemed MACUSA was sending a worker over some time that day to take Harry's case.

"I do believe that we need to get back to my sitting room now," Wonka said as his Patronus disappeared. "Someone is coming to see you."

"To see me?"

"Yes they'll be here today sometime and we need to be there to welcome them in."

"Oh," Harry said sounding a little disappointed. "Ok."

Harry grabbed his pictures and the two of them walked back to the elevator.

 **Harry**

Harry was sad. He liked Mr. Wonka and he just knew that whoever was coming was going to take him away. He wished he could stay with the nice man, but realistically, he knew that the man probably wouldn't want him.

When the two of them got back to the room, they sat back down on the couch. They sat there in silence, both of them were lost in thought.

Harry had had such a wonderful time! The flowers tasted amazing, and the chocolate room was SO pretty! Mr. Wonka had even let him draw and color with his own art suplies! The Dursley's always said that they were too expensive to waste on a freak like him so Harry had had to use broken crayons that Dudley had abandoned and scraps of paper to draw with.

Dudley always showed his pictures to his parents when he was done with them. Harry had used to wonder why; Dudley's pictures were just a bunch of scribbles, now however Harry understood.

Having Mr. Wonka say that he liked Harry's picture made the boy fill with joy! He had never been complimented before that he could remember, and the chocolate maker seemed like he really meant it when he said he liked it.

Harry had considerd showing Mr. Wonka his other picture as well, but he wasn't sure if he'd like it. He had thought about it the entire way back, and had finally decided that after the person came he'd never see him again anyway. Harry had nothing to lose.

"D'ya' wanna see my other picture?" Harry quickly mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't understand you when you mumble," Mr. Woka said. "Would you mind repeating that a bit louder?"

"Sorry sir. Umm would you like to see my other picture?"

A smile once again lit up the chocolate maker's face. "I would love to Harry," he said.

Harry held out his other sheet of paper. "Ok, that's you and that's me," Harry said pointing to two figures on the page. "And that's the elevator and it's us leaving the chocolate room. See? There's the river and trees."

Harry waited for the chocolatier to get mad at him. He had drawn his family once and Uncle Vernon had found it. He had yelled at Harry and said that Harry had made him look stupid. His uncle then ripped it up in front of him and confiscated all of the broken crayons that Harry had stored away. Harry was waiting for Mr. Wonka to get just as mad as his uncle did, but the explosion of emotion never came. Instead the choclate maker once again smiled and complimented him.

"This is wonderful Harry. I think that you have a talent for drawing!"

Harry's smile couldn't have gotten any wider.


	3. Sign at the X and Magical Crayons

Author's note: Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had it half way finished and then I started school again so it got put on hold for a few weeks. I edited chapter one. You can go back and read the author's note on it to see the changes that I made. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

-Aniala

Disclaimer: I don't own _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ or _Harry Potter_

Wonka

Not long after Harry had shown Willy his drawing a ringing was heard coming from the fire place. Harry and Willy looked over in time to see green flames whoosh up before a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties wearing dark blue formal robes stepped out.

The first thing the Willy noticed about her was her eyes. They were warm and had smile lines around them, but there was also a hardness in their brown depths. They reminded Willy of his father's eyes. They were the eyes of a person who had seen horrors.

Willy jumped up to greet her as he greeted everyone, by nearly pumping her arm off of her shoulder.

"Oh, hello! Welcome, welcome. I'm Willy Wonka thank you so much for coming over so speedily," he continued pumping her arm up and down.

"Thank you," the woman said shaking the chocolatier's hand just as hard. "I'm Alise Sommer. I was sent by MACUSA's child services department."

Harry walked over to the two adults but was careful to stay just behind Willy's legs. Willy stepped aside enough for Sommer to clearly see the child.

"This is Harry," Willy said gesturing at the boy. "He's the reason I asked you to come."

Sommer kneeled down to address the small child. "Hello Harry, my name is Alise. How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm good now," Harry looked down and grabbed into Willy's pant leg.

"I'd like to talk with you and Mr. Wonka a bit of that's ok with both of you?" Harry looked up at the lady talking to him and nodded. "Do you think Mr. Wonka could show us a nice place to sit while we talk?"

Harry looked up at Willy and the chocolatier smiled and nodded to the four-year-old.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said as he looked back at Sommer.

Willy was proud that the boy was handling the visitor well so far. Harry seemed like a shy boy, so the fact that he was even talking to her was amazing.

"If you'll follow me," Willy bounced of forwards a meeting room to the right of the fire place and pulled out a chair for Sommer to sit in.

"Harry, would you like to color over on that side of the table while Mr. Wonka and I talk?" Sommer reached farther into her bag than she should have been able to and pulled out some coloring sheets and crayons.

A smile lit up Harry's face at the mention of doing art again. With a small "yes please," Harry was sitting out of the way happily coloring.

Once the boy was occupied, Sommer put up a one-sided silencing charm. She turned towards Willy with a curious look on her face.

"Willy Wonka. The Willy Wonka. The person who makes the only brand of chocolate that my niece will eat. You have made candy buying for her visits far more difficult than it should be with all of your different products," Sommer said with a teasing smile.

"I apologize my dear lady," Wonka said with a smile of his own. "Perhaps I could give you a box of chocolate to give to your niece to make up for all the trouble I've caused."

Willy wasn't sure if the MACUSA working was trying to flirt with him or was just trying to lighten the mood before the serious discussion happened. He hoped that is was the second because he was very uninterested in a relationship. He decided to be kind to her either way.

It seemed that Sommer was actually attempting to do the second because after a quick "thank you," her joking smile vanished.

"Now, Mr. Wonka," she pulled out a quill and pad of paper. "How exactly did you come into possession of the British Wizarding Community's Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Boy who what?" Mr. Wonka asked. Sommer was obviously talking about Harry, but he had no idea what the title was all about.

"Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. He supposable defeated Voldemort as a baby after he survived the killing curse," Sommer stared at Willy. "Your file says that you attended Hogwarts Mr. Wonka, I assumed that you would know this."

Willy was shocked. Voldemort was defeated. The dark lord that drove him out of the wizarding world was somehow defeated by a baby. And now he had the child who defeated him in this very room.

Willy had many questions, but the first one he asked was, "I have a file?".

"Yes Mr. Wonka," Sommer had a small smile on her face. "MACUSA keeps files on all wizards that come to the USA. We strive to keep our society truly secret you know. But back on topic, why do you currently have Harry Potter with you?"

"Oh, yes, well, that is an interesting story," Willy leaned back in his chair. "I guess on my end, it started this morning."

Willy proceeded to tell the woman about his trip, finding Harry, and saving him from his Uncle.

"And I wasn't sure how long it would take someone to get here, so I had a room prepared for him," Willy finished.

"I see. Mr. Wonka, what do you think happens in situations like these?" Sommer asked him.

"Well, I suppose a suitable home is found for the child until a court trial can happen," Willy said. "After that, I'm not at all sure."

"This is a difficult case Mr. Wonka," Sommer sighed. "It's difficult enough dealing with the British Ministry of Magic. They are almost as protective of magical children as we are. But with Harry being who he is, they're going to demand him back as soon as they find out. Quite frankly, I'd prefer to keep him over here in our jurisdiction. We could make him a ward of the state, but the British community would argue that they could take care of him better if we did that. The only thing that we can do that is to get him American citizenship and find a wizard or witch willing to adopt him as soon as possible. Most American Wizarding families would be more than happy to take in a magical child. It happens often with no-maj borns here. With Harry being abused however, it will be more difficult as most families choose to give the child their family magic. The ritual to do that requires full trust for the minimum results, and love from both parties for the full results."

Wonka looked at the small boy sitting at the end of the long table. Harry had his tongue stuck out in concentration as he colored.

"I think that I will talk to Harry now privately Mr. Wonka," Sommer said. "Would you mind stepping out of the silencing charm and sending Harry over here?"

Willy nodded, stood, and walked over to Harry.

"Harry," Willy said, carefully as not to startle the child.

The boy's large green eyes looked up at him.

"Yes Mr. Wonka?"

"Have you enjoyed coloring?"

"It's really fun," was the boy's shy answer. "This crayon changes colors while you're coloring. I drew a rainbow with it."

Willy found it amazing that the boy was taking the existence of magic so well. It had taken Willy a lot longer to accept its existence when he had first learned that he was a wizard. Harry was only four though.

Children aren't as set in their ways and beliefs as teens and adults. Willy thought.

"Miss Sommer wants to talk to you a bit if you're ok with that," Willy finally addressed what he had come over to tell Harry about.

"Will I be all by myself?" Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"I'll be right over here if you need me. Is that ok, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, and for a second Willy thought that he might say no, but eventually the boy just nodded and walked over to Sommer, looking over his shoulder at Willy right before he entered the privacy spells. Willy gave him a smile and nod of encouragement.

Willy waited at the end of the table while Harry talked to Sommer. She was smiling at Harry and seemed to be attempting to get the shy boy to talk to her.

While he was waiting, Willy once again thought about what would happen to Harry. Sommer was right, of course. Now that Wonka knew that the British Wizarding World saw the boy as a war hero, he had no doubt that they would want him back. Willy knew firsthand how bad that particular wizarding government was. It was likely, that if they got their hands on Harry, custody of the boy would be awarded to some pureblood with a high-ranking member of the ministry in their back pocket that was trying to gain power by having custody of the Boy-Who-Lived.

If an American wizard family adopted him, however, he would be better off. Not many magical children were born, so many wizarding families would magically adopt muggle born or orphaned magical children. The ritual to do that was very fickle, and could backfire hurting all those involved without the right emotion and intent.

It would be best to avoid that unless they could find someone who Harry truly trusted and who actually loved the boy. The ritual would probably be necessary to ensure that the British Ministry of Magic wouldn't be able to take Harry back though. Magical guardians and family magics often determined who won custody cases. The only person that Willy could think of that it might actually work for was...

Willy's thoughts were interrupted by the silencing spell coming down. He heard quiet sobs and looked over to see Harry crying and Sommer unsuccessfully attempting to calm him down.

Willy quickly walked over to the two of them after making eye contact with Sommer.

Once he reached them, Willy knelt down and lightly touched Harry's arm. The boy flinched away at first, but when he saw that it was Willy, he wrapped his arms around the chocolatier, pulling him into a hug. Willy quickly returned the hug and the boy began to cry harder on Willy's shoulder.

Willy looked questionably over at the MACUSA worker. She had a grim look on her face.

"We need to get the boy an American citizenship and a temporary guardian until the trial. If things go as quickly as I'm hoping, the Dursleys should be arrested within a week. Hopefully sooner if they're still in the country for their son's birthday. The hardest part of this right now will be finding the guardian."

Willy looked down at the now calmer child laying on his shoulder. He had grown rather attached in the small amount of time that he had known him.

"I'll take him," Willy said after a moment.

"Mr. Wonka," Sommer responded. "There is no doubt that Harry likes you, but are you prepared to take care of a child?"

Willy paused. Was he ready to take care of a child? It wasn't like he didn't have the resources to do so. He helped fund a whole society for his workers. But, his workers were self-sufficient. A child would require attention and care. Could he provide that? His own father was overly strict and rather uncaring towards anything other than work. Willy knew that he could get addicted to his work as well. What if he accidentally ignored Harry? No, he wouldn't do that. He had a time turner after all thanks to Dumbledore, so he could be in multiple places at once.

Willy looked back down at Harry. The child was staring at him with wide tear-filled eyes. He hadn't even known the boy for a day, but he knew that he would miss him if he left. He had made his decision.

"Yes, Miss Sommer," Willy looked back at the MACUSA worker. "As I said earlier, I already have a lovely room prepared for him. I wasn't sure how long it would take you to get here you see. The only problem that I might taking care of a child is that my factory could be dangerous. I'm sure that there has to be a spell that keeps children safe in environments like these though. Otherwise many British pureblood children would never make it in those ancient manors that they live in."

Sommer looked at him calculatingly. Willy had to keep himself from fidgeting under the stare of her hard-brown eyes.

"Yes Mr. Wonka," Sommer finally replied. "There is a spell to keep children safe, but only if their magic recognizes the caster as family. This once again brings us back to the same issue as before, at least until the Dursleys have been tried."

"Perhaps a tethering charm would work for now then?" Willy asked after thinking for a second. "That way I could keep an eye on him."

"That should work. You will of course have to fill out paperwork, have an inspection of the living condition and take oaths. Luckily, I can oversee all of that."

Willy smiled and looked down at Harry. "What do you think Harry? Would you like to come and live with me in my factory?"

 **Harry**

Mr. Wonka actually wanted Harry to stay with him? It was hard for Harry to grasp. Why would somebody actually want him? Uncle Vernon told Harry that he was a freak and nobody wanted freaks around. Uncle Vernon had also told him that magic wasn't real. But, Mr. Wonka had magic. Harry had magic too. That was why Uncle Vernon called Harry a freak. But, if Harry was a freak, wouldn't Mr. Wonka also be a freak? Harry thought about that for a second. No. he decided that Mr. Wonka couldn't be a freak. He was the best person that Harry had ever met. But if Mr. Wonka had magic and he wasn't a freak, did that mean that Harry also wasn't a freak. And if Harry wasn't a freak, then maybe he really was wanted.

"Do you really want me to live with you Mr. Wonka?" Harry finally asked.

Mr. Wonka smiled at him again. Harry liked Mr. Wonka's smiles. They were nothing like Aunt Petunia's smiles which were tight and never reached her eyes. Mr. Wonka's smiles were warm and showed over his entire face. They made Harry feel like Mr. Wonka actually cared.

"Of course I really want you to live with me dear boy," Mr. Wonka assured him. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise. That is, if you want to live here."

"Yes!" Harry's smile rivaled Mr. Wonka's in that moment.

"Well then Miss Sommer," Mr. Wonka "I do believe that you said something about paperwork and oaths to take? Let's get this out of the way."

Miss Sommer made the paperwork appear out of thin air and handed it to Mr. Wonka.

"Please read this thoroughly. Sign on the dotted lines and initial at the X's."

"On the X's or next to them? I'd hate to do it wrong."

"Just next to them will work Mr. Wonka."

Harry was just staring at Miss Sommer.

"Where did the papers come from?" Harry asked.

"I have a pile of them in a drawer in my desk at work," Miss Sommer turned and smiled at him. Her smiles weren't as warm as Mr. Wonka's. "I just move them from my desk to here and fill in the correct names. Then I get the right people to sign it."

Harry looked over at Mr. Wonka who was reading the papers under his breath faster than Harry could understand. Although Harry couldn't understand what he was saying, it sounded important.

"Can I sign too?"

"Yes, you can," Miss Sommer said. "After Mr. Wonka is finished reading and signing I'll show you where you can sign your name."

Harry looked back at Mr. Wonka who was still reading under his breath. He was over halfway through the pages.

Harry sat and watched Mr. Wonka read through the rest of the pages.

"That should be everything," Mr. Wonka handed the papers back to Miss Sommer.

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka," Miss Sommer turned to the last page before handing it to Harry. "I need you to sign here Harry. Signing it means that you agree to live with Mr. Wonka at least up until your family is tried."

Harry quickly wrote his name on the line and handed the paper back to Miss Sommer.

"What are the Dursleys trying?" Harry asked wondering what it meant for someone to be tried.

"It means that they are going to have to tell a nice judge what they've been doing. They're going to be trying to explain their way out of what they did so that they won't get in trouble, but between you and me Harry, I don't think that they'll be able to do it." Mr. Wonka whispered the last part to Harry.

Harry giggled at that before a thought occurred to him.

"But if the Dursley's get in trouble, will I be in trouble too?"

"No, Harry." Mr. Wonka shook his head. "If the Dursleys get in trouble, we can throw a party."

Harry had never been to a party, so he hoped that the Dursleys would end up getting themselves in trouble so that he could go to one.

"When will the Dursley's get to talk to the nice judge?"

"Hopefully within the next two weeks," Miss Sommer answered him. "MACUSA sees child safety as one of its most important tasks. I'm actually in charge of the people that take care of things like this. I'll try my best to make this happen as quickly as possible."

Harry nodded and thanked Miss Sommer.

"Would you mind going and coloring some more while Mr. Wonka takes some oaths?" Miss Sommer asked.

"What are oaths?"

"They're promises that you promise to keep using magic," Mr. Wonka answered him.

Harry walked back over to where the crayons and paper were, but didn't color. He watched Mr. Wonka and Miss Sommer. Both of them took out wands. Miss Sommer seemed to be talking and then Mr. Wonka seemed to sat the same thing. Harry couldn't hear what they said though. There was a bright light and then they both walked out.

"Well," Miss Sommer said. "It was wonderful meeting of you, but I need to get these papers filed and have the aurors sent out to arrest the Dursleys. I will be seeing you two again in a few days to see how you are doing."

Miss Sommer stepped into the fire place.

"Au Revoir mademoiselle," Mr. Wonka waved.

"I'll expect that bar of chocolate when I return Mr. Wonka," Miss Sommer said as she through a handful of powder down. "Goodbye Harry."

And she disappeared in green flames.


	4. Bed Time Stories

Willy looked down at the child sitting at the end of his conference table. Harry had freshly dried tear marks running down his face. He was gazing at him with the most intense stare that Willy had ever seen a four-year-old give. They held each other's gaze for a second before Willy smiled and walked toward the boy.

"It's been a long day Harry," Willy said lightly laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's get you washed up and into bed."

Harry looked uncomfortable about that. It dawned on Wonka that those animals that the child was related to probably never put much care into his hygiene. What might have been a fun experience of a bubble bath for most children was probably a quick cold shower for Harry. Willy would definitely have to get his best lawyers to work on suing the Dursleys, but that could wait, right now he had a four-year-old who needed to take a bath and go to bed.

"I'd like to show you something that I enjoy if you wouldn't mind, Harry," Wonka said quickly thinking of a way to get the child to trust him. He hoped that Harry would enjoy a fun bubble bath. Willy smiled and held out his hand as Harry looked at him consideringly. Harry nodded and grabbed Willy's hand.

The chocolatier led Harry into a room with light green walls. There was a large bed in the middle with a dark green bedspread and black posts that looked like trees on all four corners. The floor was a dark wood and there was a large fluffy looking grey rug covering most of it. Willy thought that his workers had done a good job designing the room with so little to go on.

Willy looked down at Harry who was gazing around the room.

"This is your room for as long as you stay here," Harry looked up as the chocolatier spoke.

"My room?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yours and only yours!" Willy said in reply.

"I get a room?"

"Well I don't know who else would use it! I like green, but it isn't MY favorite color. Plus, I already have plenty of rooms!"

"But… I don' need a whole room," Harry still wasn't accepting it despite the chocolate makers words.

Willy led Harry over to the bed, picked up the boy, and sat him down on it.

"Harry," Willy said gently. "What your family did to you wasn't right. Did Dudley have his own room?"

Harry nodded.

"Did Dudley's friends have their own rooms?"

Harry nodded again.

"You see Harry? Parents and guardians are supposed to provide for their kids when they can. I just decided to take care of you which means that I get to give you a room. That also means that I give you food and clothes. Those things aren't gifts Harry, those are necessities."

"What's necessities mean?"

Willy smiled and had to remind himself that this was an almost five-year-old who grew up with bland people so far. He wouldn't know big words yet.

"A necessity is something that you have to have to live. Adults are supposed to give children necessities."

Harry seemed to accept that and looked around the room.

"Do you like it?" Willy asked.

"It's gween. And the bed is really really fluffy! Is it really mine?" Despite the four-year-old's initial excitement, his voice turned to distrust at the end.

"Every inch of it. From the curtains to the doors! From the doors to the ceilings! From the ceilings to the bed! And from the bed to the bathroom!" Willy swept Harry up into his arms and carried him through a door into an attached bathroom.

In true Wonka style, the bathroom was not boring. It was a bright light blue and had a blue claw foot tub. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. Harry giggled as he was carried into it.

"Now, I believe it's time for you to experience a bubble bath!" Willy gently sat Harry on the floor and turned on the tap in the tub. He opened up a closet and began pulling out multi colored vials.

"Would you like cotton candy, caramel, toffee, taffy, candy corn, candy cane, candy floss, jelly candy, or rock candy scented bubbles?" Willy gestured to each bottle as he listed their content.

"Umm. Candy floss?" Harry sounded uncertain if his answer was the correct choice, but the chocolatier was quick to reassure him.

"Wonderful!" Willy grabbed the pale pink and blue vial off of the vanity.

"Most people think that candy floss and cotton candy are the same thing, but they really aren't," the chocolatier was busy mixing the contents of the vial into the bath water as he spoke. "Do you know what the difference between the two is Harry?"

The nearly five-year-old had never tried either cotton candy of candy floss. He had simply made his choice based on the fact that Dudley had talked about liking candy floss. Harry looked into Mr. Wonka's bright eyes and realized the man was waiting for an answer.

"Umm," Harry bit his lip in thought. "Do cotton candies grow in fields?"

"Hmm," Mr. Wonka seemed to be thinking over Harry's answer. "I was going to say that one was more British and one was more American, but I think that you're onto something! Tomorrow we should try to invent cotton candy seeds! Oh, the bath tub is full."

It took Willy almost ten minutes to get Harry to undress for his bath. Once the child did, Willy wanted the Dursley's punished even more. Willy could count every single one of Harry's ribs. Willy had to fight with his emotions to keep himself from showing his anger and frightening Harry.

"Are you ready for your bubble bath young Harry?" Willy asked in a ridiculous accent.

"Yes sir," Harry walked towards the claw foot tub and slowly stepped in one foot at a time. He lowered himself into the warm water just as slowly. When he was halfway in he let out a sigh and sunk the rest of the way down.

Seeing Harry completely covered in pink and blue bubbles made Willy chuckle.

"Did you know that you can make a beard out of the bubbles?" That one question led to an hour of playing in the tub.

By the end of it, Willy was just as wet as Harry was. Harry stepped out of the tub and Willy wrapped him up in a thick fluffy blanket. The chocolatier began towel drying his ward's hair. Harry's hair seemed a lot longer when it was wet. The water weighed down his usually wild hair. Without it sticking up everywhere it came down to his shoulders. Willy filed that information away figuring that when they were inventing things the next day, Harry would probably be able to tie his hair back to keep it out of his eyes.

Harry was still wrapped up in the fluffy white towel when Willy realized a new problem. Harry didn't have any clothes. The chocolatier pulled out his wand and summoned a pair of his orange pajamas. He put them on Harry. They hung off of the small boy so Wonka pointed his wand at them and shrunk them to fit.

"There, those will work for now," the chocolatier directed Harry over to the sink and began to pull out a toothbrush and some toothpaste. "We'll have to go shopping soon for you though. Do you like bubble gum toothpaste?"

Harry just shrugged. He had always had to use a little bit of whatever Dudley had left.

"Do you know how to brush your teeth?" Wonka wasn't sure and wouldn't have put it past the Dursleys to have not taught Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry took the toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

Once he had finished, Mr. Wonka took his hand and led him back into the child's bedroom. He helped Harry up onto the bed and began tucking him in.

"Would you like some water?" the chocolate maker asked.

"Yes sir," Harry quietly replied.

Willy summoned a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Mr. Wonka," Harry asked. "Where did you learn to do magic?"

"Why a magic school of course," Mr. Wonka grinned down at the sleepy child. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I started there when I was eleven and went every year until I was seventeen."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "How did you get there?"

"On a big red train."

"Where'd you sleep?"

"In our houses dorms."

"What are houses?"

Wonka smiled. The four-year-old's questioning was adorable, but Harry really did need to get to sleep. Willy decided to try to bargain.

"Young Harry," he began. "I can see that you are infinitely curious; that is a good thing. The only issue that I can find in it is that you need to get some sleep. It is getting late. I'm sure that the shining sun outside has set. If I tell you of my time spent at Hogwarts, do you promise to get some sleep?"

Harry was giggling at Mr. Wonka's dramatics. When he finally caught his breath, he agreed to the terms of the agreement with a quick, "Okay."

"Excellent!" Mr. Wonka clapped his hands together. "I suppose I should start when I found out that I was a wizard."

"I was six when I first remember doing accidental magic. My father was a dentist. He rarely let me have sweets. On special occasions such as birthdays and Christmases he would allow cakes, cookies, or the occasional candy cane. One summer day, we were staying at my grandparent's house. Grandparents have a very important job. It's vital, crucial, and critical that they accomplish this task. Grandparents must fill their grandchildren full of sweets and spoil them rotten. My father was fine with any presents that my grandparents gave, but on that summer day, my grandmother decided to give me a chocolate bar."

"I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon. My grandmother told me to come into the kitchen with her. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out the biggest bar of milk chocolate that I had ever seen at the time. She handed it to me and I simply couldn't help the huge grin that came across my face! I hugged her, and just as I turned to sit down at the table to eat it, I ran into my father."

"Did you really run into him?" Harry interrupted.

"I ran right into his legs," Willy replied. "He of course saw the chocolate bar in my hands right away. He huffed and snatched the chocolate bar right out of my hands. 'Why can't I eat a chocolate bar?' I asked him. 'It will damage your teeth,' he replied. I said that they were my teeth, so I should get to choose what happened to them."

"He then scowled, opened up a cabinet, and laid the bar on the highest shelf. 'When you can get the bar down by yourself, you can have it,' he must have seen the smile on my face, because added, 'without climbing'.

"Did you get it?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"I did," Willy ruffled Harry's hair. "I focused really really hard and the chocolate bar floated off of the shelf and came right to my hands. That was the first time I ever ate a chocolate bar, and the first time that I ever did accidental magic."

"Was your dad mad because you did magic?" Harry asked, concerned for his current care taker.

"Nope!" Mr. Wonka said popping the P. "He was surprised, but really didn't know what to think of it. We actually didn't find out what had happened until I was eleven."

"How?"

"How did I find out?"

"Yes sir."

"It was a few months after my family moved far far away to England," the chocolate maker continued his story. "If you can believe it, I was what some would consider a weird kid. I was bullied for my love of bright clothes and inventing. My mother had decided that entering a new school halfway through the year would not be a good idea, so she homeschooled me for the remainder of the school year. I turned eleven in May. I had no friends to attend a party. It was simply a very sad birthday. The weekend after I turned eleven was much more interesting. A woman showed up at my parent's door. She said that her name was Professor McGonagall and that she was a teacher at a school for magic."

"What did she look like?" Harry once again cut in.

"Well, sometimes she is a tall lady with black hair, rectangular glasses, and a strict face," Wonka paused to build the child's anticipation.

"And other times?" Harry prompted.

"Patience dear Harry," Willy said with a kind smile. "Patience will take you far in life."

"Yes sir," Harry looked down sheepishly.

"But remember, there are times to be patient and times to be ambitious," Mr. Wonka realized that the nearly five-year-old didn't know what ambitious meant when Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, so he quickly added, "Ambition is to know what you want and work hard to get it."

"Oh," Harry said nodding his head.

"You see Harry, the thing about Professor McGonagall is that she is only sometimes a person. Sometimes she turns into a cat."

"A cat!?" Harry's eyes opened wide in wonder and near disbelief.

"Why, yes. A tabby cat, with black markings around its eyes where the Professor wears her glasses."

"Whoa," Harry was thoroughly impressed.

"Professor McGonagall turned into a cat to show my parents that magic was real," Wonka continued his tale. "They were quick to accept magic of course because they had seen me do accidental magic for years. The professor then said that I was accepted into the magic school that she taught at. My parents were thrilled! I had never done well in regular school. Almost all of the classes were dull and boring. I just couldn't pay attention. I despise dull things. But my lack of attention resulted in bad grades. My father knew that I would never be able to take over his dentistry practice. The thought of me being able to pursue other things encouraged him that I might have a future after all. He thought that if I focused on magic then I would give up my 'silly chocolate making'." Willy said the last three words in a deeper voice causing Harry to laugh.

"Professor McGonagall took us to buy all of my school supplies and gave me a ticket to get on a train at King's Cross Station and told me how to find the right platform. When the day arrived for me to leave, I followed her instructions. I had to walk through a pillar to get there!"

"Did it hurt?" Harry asked another question. Willy was beginning to regret his idea of telling a bed time story. Harry seemed to be just as awake as before he started.

"Nope, it was like there wasn't even anything there," the chocolate maker said to keep the child from worrying. "Maybe we should finish this story another time, you need to get some sleep."

"Please say more Mr. Wonka!" Harry begged. "I want to know what Hogwarts looks like. Pease."

Willy made a horrible mistake at that moment. A horrible mistake indeed. One that he would make many times in the future. Willy Wonka looked into Harry's big green eyes, and he found that he couldn't deny the child a request as simple as that.

"Ok Harry," the chocolate maker relented. "I'll tell you about the rest of my first day, but that's it for tonight."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Wonka!"

"Where was I? Oh yes, Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Wonka continued. "As soon as I walked through, I saw a beautiful, shiny, old red train engine. It had multi colored smoke coming out of the front. I pushed my trunk up to a car. I managed to lift it into a car with great difficulty. I opened a door to an empty compartment and saw my next challenge I would have to put my trunk onto overhead racks! I'm naturally short. I was short then, and I would be short now if it wasn't for my ability to change shape. I couldn't even reach the racks so my chances of putting a heavy chest on top of them was grim."

"While I was pondering my positively dreadful puzzle, a young lady with curly brown hair was walking by."

"She said, 'I'm Amelia Bones, I'm a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect. Are you a first year? I was told to help first years. Do you need help?' She seemed nervous and was asking me almost as many questions as you do Harry."

Harry had opened his mouth to ask another question, but quickly closed it when Mr. Wonka had pointed out his inquisition.

Willy had seen Harry's uncertainly in his questioning and had to quickly reassure the child that asking questions was ok.

"Were you going to ask what a Hufflepuff was?"

Harry just nodded.

"It's ok for you to ask questions Harry, just make sure that you aren't interrupting people when you do, ok?" Willy waited for the child to nod before continuing. "To answer your question, Hufflepuff is one of the four amazing houses at Hogwarts! There's Hufflepuff which is the house of the loyal and hardworking, Gryffindor, the house of the brave, Ravenclaw which is the house for the intelligent and witty, and Slytherin a house of cunning and ambition. All students are sorted into one of the four houses."

"Which one were you in?"

"All in good time dear Harry, all in good time," Wonka assured the child. "Amelia Bones was in the house of the loyal and hardworking, and it really showed. I told her that I was a first year, and that I was having trouble with my trunk. She pulled out her wand and used a spell to make it levitate, that means float, up onto the rack."

"After she left to continue her rounds, I decided to read for a bit, it was then that I discovered a new problem," Willy paused in his recounting for a second. "My books were in my trunk up on the wrack where I couldn't reach them. I decided to try the charm that Amelia had used. I said the words and copied the movement, but my trunk just barely lifted up off of the rack before slamming back down. I tried again multiple times, but I achieved similar results each time. I finally decided to put my wand away and just climb up and get it."

"When I was sitting on the rack, a girl around my age with golden blond hair came to the door of my compartment. She asked me what I was doing up there and I explained my predicament with my book. I jumped down and introduced myself, and she did the same. She was also a first year. She had two older sisters. One of them had already graduated, but she wasn't supposed to talk about her anymore. Her other sister was a sixth year. She had an interesting name. It was Narcissa Black."

"Narcissa and I talked for a while about different things. We started off talking about classes, then about teachers. Her sisters had told her a lot about those topics. Finally, we started talking about houses. Her entire family had been in Slytherin and she was hoping to be the same. I said that I didn't care where I went as long as I was in one. She then did what I considered to be a strange thing, she told me to not get put in Slytherin."

"But I thought she liked Slytherin," Harry said with a yawn.

Willy smiled. It seemed as if his bedtime story was finally achieving its purpose.

"I thought that that was strange as well, so I asked her why I shouldn't be in Slytherin. She told me that it was because I was a muggleborn. I didn't know what that had to do with anything. Just as she was about to explain, a boy with platinum blond hair burst in with his nose stuck in the air. He looked at my riding companion and said,"

Willy turned his hair platinum blond and began speaking in a haughty accent.

"Narcisa, what are you doing here? Did I hear you say that you were talking to a mudblood? This is your first year. You can't sully your family's name like your sister did already."

Harry tiredly laughed at Wonka's impression as the chocolate maker turned his hair to a chocolatey brown.

"That was when I first saw that even in a world of magic, people could still be mean," Wonka continued. "You see, mudblood is a bad word for muggleborn, people who have parents without magic. Lucius Malfoy was the boy's name, a second year. He told Narcissa to come with him to find proper company and stormed out of the compartment. Narcissa quietly told me that she was horribly sorry. She then followed Lucius out. I spent the rest of the ride by myself, reading a potions book."

"That's sad," Harry said.

"It was, but don't worry sweet Harry, it gets better," Willy patted the child's head. Harry had such a big heart.

"I put my robes on just before we arrived at the station," Willy continued. "The first years go the rest of the way on boats. I first saw the castle about five minutes after we boarded the boats. It's huge, and beautiful, and truly magical. We docked at the castle and were led into an entry hall. They lined us all up and told us to wait until we were fetched."

"To my surprise, it was Professor McGonagall who came to fetch us. I waved at her and she smiled back. She led us into the great hall, then she started calling our names. One at a time, students would go up and put on a hat. About thirty seconds after a student put it on, the hat would call out the name of one of the houses."

"Narcisa went towards the front due to her last name starting with the letter B. She was sorted into Slytherin just like she wanted. She went and sat by Lucius. I stood there for what seemed like hours, anxiously waiting to be called up. Finally, Professor McGonagall said my name."

"Were you scared?" Harry asked.

"I was," Willy answered. "I wasn't sure if I'd be fully qualified for any house. When I got up to the front of the hall, it felt like everyone's eyes were on me. But they all disappeared when the hat fell over my eyes."

"I really shouldn't have been worried about qualifying for a house. The old hat thought that I would fit into any except Gryffindor. Did you know that the sorting hat actually cares about your opinions? Or at least it cares about your opinions about houses. I doubt it would care about what you thought about the taste of red cabbage versus green cabbage. I politely asked the hat not to put me in Slytherin, and it agreed. It then asked if I cared whether I was put in Hufflepuff of Ravenclaw. I told the hat to decide."

"Three minutes after I had put it on, the hat cried out 'RAVENCLAW!' and a table dressed in blue politely cheered."

"Blue's a pwetty color," Harry yawned.

"Yes, it is," Wonka agreed. "But it's time for you to go to sleep. My room is right next to yours if you need me, ok?"

"Yessir," Harry tiredly slurred.

Willy bent down and gently kissed Harry on the top of head.

"Goodnight Harry," he said, but the child was already asleep.

Willy cast a silent lumos minimus to leave a small nightlight in Harry's room as he walked out of the door.

A few miles away from the factory gate, five-year-old Charlie Bucket was begging his grandpa Joe for stories about the great Willy Wonka while the rest of his family slept.

Author's Note: You don't have to read this part, but please read down below. I am SO SORRY it took so long for me to write this chapter. My only excuses are that I have had about six hours of homework thanks to school and that I was sick. The teachers have recently lightened up on the homework, so I should have a bit more time to write. This chapter did not want to be written. I'm still not happy with the part where Willy told Harry about his first day of Hogwarts. It was boring to write and I'm afraid that it will be boring to read. I put a lot of thought into how I wanted to talk about Willy's backstory. I considered doing it in flashbacks like they did in the most recent movie, but flashbacks just break up the story too much. I decided to use the curious four-year-old to my advantage and tried to write a sweet fluffy moment between Wonka and Harry. If you like how it was done leave a comment letting me know. I you don't like how it was done, still comment and let me know so that I can do it differently in the future.

Is anyone surprised about Willy's sorting? I've been debating where to put him at since I started the story. I was really tempted to put him in Slytherin, but it wouldn't have been logical to have a foreign muggleborn in Slytherin in the middle of the war. I honestly could have seen him as either a Puff or a Claw as well. I had to ask Pendulum and one of my other friends for their opinions, because I was afraid that I would have a bias by being a Claw myself. Luckily Pendulum who is a Puff thought he should be a Ravenclaw. Charlie will be showing up in future chapters.

EEK! This author's note is almost three hundred words long! I'll try to wrap it up.

 ** _IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:_** The more reviews that I get the more I want to write. Now is when you all need to start commenting what house you want Harry in. Also, should he go to Ilvermorny first and then transfer to Hogwarts? I really want to write a few Ilvermorny scenes, but my mind can be changed. Please review, even if it's just two or three words (Or one if you just want to say a house name)!

Until next time,

-Aniala


	5. Shopping for Cotton Candy Clouds

Chapter 5

Wonka's monitoring charm went off at around 2:00 AM that morning, alerting him that Harry's heart rate was elevated. It reported that the child was still asleep so even though his mind was fuzzy from just waking up, Wonka came to the logical conclusion that Harry was having a nightmare. Willy jumped out of bed and tried to lunge in the direction of Harry's room, but he fell over both from the dizziness of standing up to fast and the change in balance from his height being what it naturally was. After he righted himself, the chocolatier continued his journey to Harry's room.

When he entered the boy's room, he found him thrashing about and quickly entangling himself in the covers. Willy went up to the bed and quietly kneeled down. He was about to stretch out his hand to wake Harry when a sudden thought struck him. Was it a good idea to wake up someone who was having a nightmare? He knew you shouldn't wake sleepwalkers, but surely this was different, right?

Harry let out a scream and Wonka decided that whether or not waking him up was advised, he couldn't just let Harry remain in that nightmare.

"Harry," Willy said lightly touching the boy's back.

Harry jumped awake. He sat up like a spring was attached to his back. His already large green eyes were opened even wider and full of tears. He was hissing something under his breath.

"Harry," Willy said sitting on the boy's bed. "It's ok. You're here in your room. In my factory. Nothing's going to hurt you here. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at the chocolatier, and opened his mouth. Instead of words however, louder more frantic hisses just came out of his mouth.

A memory dawned on Willy from his time back at Hogwarts. Him and Narcissa were meeting in the library after he had discovered that he was a metamorphmagus.

 _"_ _A metamorphmagus' abilities are one of the rarest, Willy!" Narcissa said. A face splitting smile crinkled the corners of her blue grey eyes. "The fact that you have that ability just further goes to support the hypothesis that it mostly comes from muggle borns. They did a study and from the ones that they can trace the lines of, eighty five percent of metamorphmagi were muggleborns. Ten percent descended from muggleborns, and five percent were undetermined."_

 _"_ _Are you sure that you weren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw, Cissa?" Willy teased her._

 _"_ _Oh, be quiet Wonka," Narcissa said lightly hitting Willy in the arm with her gloves. "I just found out that my best friend has one of the rarest magical abilities, possibly even the rarest after being a parselmouth, and you want to tease me about being interested in something."_

 _"_ _Parselmouth?"_

 _"_ _The ability to talk to snakes. It's usually associated with dark witches and wizards, but it's really just a gift that almost all decedents of Slytherin have," Narcissa paused in her lecture when she saw the thoughtful look on Willy's face. "William Wonka, don't tell me that you can also talk to snakes. That would completely throw off the data for the metamorph study if you were descended from Slytherin."_

 _"_ _Don't worry Narcissa Black," Willy said also using her full name. "The last time I checked I can only change my appearance at will, not talk to snakes. I don't even think that that's how the data works anyway. What would we even here if a parselmouth was talking to a snake though?"_

 _"_ _Hissing I'd assume," Narcissa said after thinking for a moment. "But The Dark Lord is currently the only known one and I've not been around him enough to know."_

 _"_ _You're saying that you don't have The Dark Lord and his pet snake over to dinner at your house?"_

 _"_ _Ugh no!"_

 _Both teens dissolved into giggles at the thought of a snake at a formal dinner._

Willy came out of his thoughts to find that almost no time had passed and Harry was still hissing at him.

"Harry," Willy said. "I can't understand you child. I need you to focus on me and try to speak English ok?"

Harry obviously didn't realize that he was speaking anything other than English if the slightly confused look that came across his face was anything to go by. Despite his confusion, however, Harry followed Wonka's instructions.

"S-snake," Harry's watery green eyes met with Wonka's. "There was a snake. A big snake. An-and it was scared and it didn't want the ghost to hurt him but the ghost did. He hurt him an' it hurt me. An' the snake was really really scared and kept saying it didn't wan'a let the ghost but the ghost wasn't listening. Then the ghost made the snake do bad things. But it didn't wan'a! The snake didn't wan'a do it!"

That was not what Willy had been expecting. He had thought that the child might have had a dream about his relatives. Wonka was glad that that wasn't the case, but Harry was still very obviously shaken up about the dream that he had had.

Harry was shaking and gasping for breath between sobs. Willy knew that he had to do something. The child would start hyperventilating soon if he didn't calm down. Willy did the first thing that came into his mind and pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry let out a sharp intake of breath and stiffened up. It was enough to make Wonka wonder if he had made the wrong choice with the hug. Right before Willy was about to pull away and apologize however, Harry relaxed and went limp in his arms like a marionette with its strings cut. Harry began crying again and hugged the chocolate maker tightly.

"It's ok Harry," Willy ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Cry as long as you need to. You're ok now. I'm here and you're safe. I promise that I'll try my best to keep you safe, ok? I'm sure that it was very scary to see the snake like that, but I'm sure that it will be ok. The ghost can't keep making it do things forever. I won't let the ghost hurt you either. I won't allow any ghosts into my factory."

Willy continued to talk for a few more minutes until Harry's sobs slowly stopped.

Harry let out a small yawn and pulled away from the chocolatier.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Willy asked.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you until you fall asleep?"

"Yes pease," Harry said.

Willy tucked Harry in and sat down in a comfortable against the wall across from the bed. After a few minutes, Willy saw that Harry's chest was slowly rising and falling. He confirmed that the boy was asleep and returned to his own room.

The next morning Willy woke up at 8:23 A.M. when his monitoring charm alerted him that Harry was awake.

Harry was just coming out of his bathroom when Willy entered the green bedroom.

"Good morning starshine!" Willy greeted. "Did you have any more bad dreams last night?"

"Um," Harry mumbled. "No sir."

"Harry dear," Willy said. "You really shouldn't mumble. I have trouble understanding what you're saying when you do."

"I'm sowwy sir," Harry said, his eyes looking downwards. "And I'm really sorry that I woke you up. I promise I won't ever do it again."

"It is perfectly alright Harry, perfectly alright," Willy said as he approached Harry. "I'm glad that I was woken up. I want to know when you have bad dreams so that I can help you. Now, how about we have some breakfast? Do you like chocolate chip waffles with strawberries on the top?"

"I- uh, I can only make scrambled eggs," Harry said toeing the rug. "But I can learn really really fast!"

"I am sure that you can," Willy said as he mentally added ways that he would like to torture the Dursleys to his list. "But you don't need to make breakfast. I'm going to make it for a long time! You are much too little to be cooking by yourself no matter what the food may be!"

"Oh, ok," Harry said, looking unsure. "The waffles sound really good sir."

"Oh, wonderful!" Willy clapped his hands. "I do love a sweet waffle in the morning!"

Willy offered his hand to Harry. The child took it after a second of thought and Wonka lead Harry out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Willy pulled out a chair for the young boy and began preparing breakfast.

"Now Harry," Wonka said as he worked. "I've noticed that while you've been here you've been extremely polite. Almost overly polite. I've actually never met a child so polite in my life! Politeness is a wonderful trait to have and a commend you for it, but it is truly unnecessary between us. I would of course still expect you to be respectful, but there is no need to call me 'sir' or 'Mr. Wonka'. You may call me Willy if you'd like."

"Oh, ok sir, I mean Willy," Harry stuttered.

"Now, while we wait for out breakfast to bake, I'd like to tell you our schedule for today," Willy continued talking as he got strawberries out of the fridge and began cutting them. "Our schedule is not overly strict. We only have a few things that we need to get done, and one thing that I'd like to get done."

The waffle iron beeped and Willy used a fork to flip the waffle onto a plate with a sense of skill that could only come from years of experience. He laid the waffle on the counter to cool a bit as he poured more batter into the iron.

"The thing that we must get done is shopping," Willy once again opened the fridge. "I need to buy you more clothes, and before you protest and speak against it dear Harry, clothes are a necessity. You only have one set of clothes and I can't just keep resizing mine to fit you. I'd also like to buy you a few toys and decorations for your room."

"I don' wan'a be a burden," Harry said.

"Harry child," Willy practically danced around the large kitchen. "I own a multi-billion-dollar chocolate factory. I could buy twenty children toys and decorations and I would still have plenty of money."

"Oh," Harry said.

"And Harry," Willy stopped his movement in front of the boy for a second. "Even if I didn't have this much money, you could still never be a burden to me."

"Promise?"

"I promise Harry," Willy was once again in a flurry of activity after he said that. He moved the bowl of chopped strawberries and a can of whipped cream to the table.

The waffle iron beeped again and Willy jumped over and removed the second waffle. He sat down one waffle in front of Harry and proceeded to go to the other side of the table and set down with his own waffle.

"Would you like strawberries and whipped cream on your waffle?" Willy asked, gesturing to the two toppings.

"Yes please," Harry answered.

Willy piled the toppings on Harry's waffle before doing the same with his own. Willy then reached over and cut Harry's into bite sized pieces. The child didn't start eating right away though. He was staring at Willy and seemed to be waiting on something. Willy picked up his fork and took a bite of his waffle. A few seconds later Harry did the same.

The boy's eyes widened in bliss after biting into the sweet breakfast item. He chewed slowly as if he was trying to savor every second of having it in his mouth.

"Do you like it?" Willy asked after Harry finally swallowed.

"It's so good!" Harry said violently nodding his head.

"Easy there Harry," Willy said with a teasing smile. "No need to get over excited and lose your head. I am very glad that you like it though. The waffle mix is my own special recipe! I always keep some made up so that I can make waffles anytime that I want! I can also make you some whenever you want."

The two ate their waffles in silence for a few minutes. When Willy finished his, he looked over at Harry's plate. The boy had eaten around a fourth of the waffle and was pushing the rest around his plate sheepishly.

"Are you full?" Willy asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "I'm really sorry that I didn't eat it all."

"It's completely fine Harry," Willy said with a small nod. "After all, one full waffle is enough to fill me up. I should have realized that one that size would be much too much for such a small boy and made you a smaller one. Would you like to help me carry the dishes to the sink?"

Almost an hour later the two wizards were heading out of the factory to shop. Harry was wearing a pair of Wonka's grey pants and a teal button-down shirt, both of which were resized to fit him. Willy apparated the two of them to an alley in the local shopping district.

Willy's hair was black at the moment which would help the two pass as being related to anyone who just took a quick look at them.

Hand in hand they entered a large children's clothing chain. The store was filled with manikins advertising bright clothes in varying sizes.

Willy, who had never had to go shopping for children's clothes before, had no idea where to start. Luckily for him a store employee saw them enter.

"Hi! Welcome to Claire's Cosset Children's Clothing Outlet," The young lady around the age of sixteen said. "My name is Victoria. Can I help you with anything today?"

"Hello Victoria!" Willy said offering his hand for her to shake. "I'm Willy and this young man here is Harry. You see Harry needs an entirely new wardrobe. Do you think that you could pick it out for me?"

"Oh!" Victoria said, a huge smile forming on her face. "I'd love to!"

"Wonderful!" Willy said. "I'm not sure what size he wears so I'm assuming that he'll have to try on a few things. This might take a while. I apologize for taking up so much of your time."

"Oh no, this is way more fun than stocking shelves. And besides, it's a slow morning. I'm sure that Amelia can handle the register by herself." Victoria gestured to a tall brown-haired girl working the register. "How old is he, and do you have any particular style in mind?"

"He's four, but he'll be five in about a month. As for style, a little bit of everything I suppose," Willy said.

"Ok," Victoria walked over to a rack in the boy's section and started pulling a couple basic shirts and pants ranging from a 3t to a 5t. She led them back to a dressing room. "He'll need to try on these and find the size that fits him the best. If you wouldn't mind going in there with him and helping him change, when he's dressed you can open the door and I'll check the fit. Is there a budget today?"

"There is no budget at all," Willy said as he and Harry went towards the changing rooms. "However much it takes to get everything that he'll need."

Willy helped Harry into multiple different sized clothes until eventually they found the right size. Willy stayed with Harry until Victoria came back with an armful of clothes in the correct sizes.

Harry tried on each outfit and said whether or not he liked them. He was skittish about saying "no" at first but eventually realized that it was ok. They then repeated the process in the shoe section.

After a couple of hours, Harry and Willy were checking out enough clothes to last him at least a year. Amelia, the lady who was checking them out, would occasionally comment on how "cute," something was or how it would "jest go perfectly with his eyes,".

"All that comes to a total of five hundred thirty-seven dollars and seventeen cents," Amelia said after the last pair of pants was rung up and bagged.

"That's a lot less than I was anticipating!" Willy said as he reached into his wallet and started counting out the correct change. He laid it in her hand and she made sure that it was exactly the correct amount before filing it away in each bill's correct compartment and handed him his receipt.

"Thank you for shoppin' here at Claire's Closet," Amelia said as Willy gathered up the multiple bags. "I hope that ya' come back again real soon."

"Thank you, Miss Amelia," Willy said. He then turned to Harry and offered a light bag. "Would you like to help me carry this, Harry?"

"Yes please," Harry said as he took the bag.

"Would you like to thank Miss Amelia and Miss Victoria for helping us today?"

"Thank you," Harry quietly said to the two teenagers who were standing behind the counter.

"Aww! You're welcome!" said Victory.

"You're welcome, hun," Amelia said at the same time.

Just as the two wizards walked out of the store, the employees turned to each other.

"It's jest so nice seein' a dad actually takein' the time to go shoppin' with his kid," Amelia said in her heavy southern accent.

"I know," Victoria responded. "And that little boy was just so cute! He was a bit shy, but you never see parents teaching kids respect anymore."

"Didn't that man say that his name was Willy?"

"I think so."

"Ya' don't think that that was Willy Wonka, do ya'?"

"Willy Wonka, the reclusive chocolatier having a kid?" Victoria said before she started giggling. "No way! And besides, that man looked nothing like all those old pictures of Willy Wonka."

"I guess yer right," Amelia said before joining her friends laughing at the thought of a little kid living in a boring old chocolate factory.

Meanwhile the two wizards had apparated back to the living quarters in the factory to drop off the clothes. They then left again to buy some toys and decorations. An hour later they returned with more boxes and bags.

"Well," Willy said as he laid down his armload. "That was certainly an exciting morning! Are you ready to go to the inventing room?"

"Yes please!" Harry said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Before we go, I have some very simple rules that you must follow to keep safe," Willy kneeled down so that he could look Harry in the eyes. "There are many dangerous things in this room. It's where I keep my most secret inventions that aren't yet ready for the public at. Because it's so dangerous, my first rule is that you are not to touch anything without me either telling you to or you getting permission to. If I tell you not to touch something, it isn't because I'm upset with you, or because I don't want to share something with you. It's just because it will hurt you. Do you understand everything that I've said so far?'

"I think so," Harry said after a second. "It's really really danger- dangerous in there so I can't touch anything unless you tell me to?"

"That's right! Fantastic job getting that right, Harry!" Willy said with an encouraging smile. "Since you have the first one down, I think that we can move on. My second rule is that there is no outside food or drink allowed. This is a general rule for my entire factory minus the living quarters, but I only strictly enforce it in the inventing room and a few other places. The different types of food can mix and cause explosions and toxic gas."

"What's strictly enforcing?" Harry asked after Willy was done stating the second rule.

"It means that I make sure that that rule is completely followed."

"Oh, ok."

"Now, my third rule is that you should ask a bunch of questions," said Willy. "If there is anything that you don't understand or that you just want to know about, just ask! I'll try my best to answer!"

"Ok!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well then, to the great glass elevator!"

Four hours later, one could find Harry and Willy in the middle of an experiment to make cotton candy that could be in fields.

"We might be able to have sheep have cotton candy on their backs," Willy said looking intently at a pink solution in a beaker.

"But what if they get hungry and start eating it off of each other?" Harry said.

"That is a very very good point Harry," Willy said, nodding seriously.

"What happens if you add that to it?" Harry said, pointing at a vial.

"Let's find out."

Willy picked up the vial that Harry was pointing to and added three drops into the pink solution. Suddenly a fog rose out of the vial and formed a pink cloud in the air.

"Woah," Harry said, his green eyes wide in amazement. "It's a cotton candy cloud."

"That it is Harry," Willy said "That it is. Now, I do think that it's time for supper and then off to bed."

"Yes Willy," Harry said as he looked around the room sadly.

"Why the sad face?" Willy asked. "We can come back here any time."

"Ok." Harry said with a yawn.

Dinner was a short affair. The worn out four-year-old almost fell asleep in the soup that Willy made. After dinner, Harry was cleaned up and Willy put him to bed. The child fell asleep before he could even ask for a bed time story.

Willy sat out in the living room relaxing before he too would head off to bed. While he was out there however, the bell on his fire place went off alerting him to the fact that someone was coming through. A minute later, Alise Sommer from MACUSA was standing in his living room.

"Ms. Sommer, welcome back. Have a seat," the chocolatier gestured to a comfortable looking chair. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you Mr. Wonka," Sommer said as she sat in the chair. "I'm sorry that it's so late, but I just received news about Harry's case that I though that you would want to here."

"I actually wanted to talk with you about Harry as well," Wonka said.

"What about if I may ask?" Sommer said.

"I'd like to make him living here more permanent," Willy said. "I haven't talked with him about it yet. I wanted to be absolutely positive that it was plausible for me to adopt him first."

"It is good that you feel that way, Mr. Wonka," Sommer said. "You see, Harry is going to need a permanent guardian after the trial. Its date is only nine days away."

"Only nine days," Willy said. "Then that must mean that you found them?"

"Yes Mr. Wonka," Sommer nodded. "The Dursley's are currently in our custody."

Author's Note: Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone! I love holidays! They give me a break form school which gives me time to write! This chapter was a bit of fluffy filler. I promise that I'll have a plot progressing chapter within the next two chapters. Do you all like Harry and Willy's interactions?

 **Important** : Four things. First, I have a poll up for Harry's Ilvermorny house on my profile. I'd love it if all of you would go and vote! Second, a huge "thank you" to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this one too! It helps me see how I'm doing, lets me know if you like the story, and encourages me to get the next chapter out sooner. Third, I have a question. Do you all want Harry to gain Willy's metamorph abilities after the adoption? I've been hinting that magic is shared in it. In my original draft for this story Harry was a metamorphmagus. It could also really help Harry hid that he is THE Harry Potter when he goes back to the UK eventually. Let me know if you guys are against him being a metamorphmagus. Fourth, what do you all want me to do with the Dursleys?

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Have an amazing life and remember that you might not be able to change the entire world by yourself, but you can always change your own.


	6. A Big Decision

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Five days had passed since Harry had come to the factory. Those days were what Harry would call the best of his life. Every day was filled with something new. He had met the workers, invented new sweets, drawn, and explored. Although he loved all of those things, none of them were what he loved the most about the chocolate factory, for despite the factories wonders, it paled in comparison to the chocolatier that had built it.  
In Harry's eyes, Willy Wonka was amazing. All of the chocolate maker's rules made sense to Harry. He encouraged Harry to do all of the things that the Dursleys discouraged him from doing. He answered Harry's questions, let him explore what he wanted, provided for him, and told him bedtime stories. The stories were about Willy's life. That night's was about Willy's first flying lesson.  
"And that, Harry, was the exact moment that I realized that I loved the sky," Willy said. "One of my only regrets about my factory is that so much of it has to be underground."  
Harry was quiet for a moment. Willy was expecting him to ask about how the brooms flew, or why he built the factory underground, but instead the child asked an entirely different question.  
"Why was your lesson with the Hufflepuffs?" he queried.  
"That's just how it always is," Willy answered, smiling at the child's innocent question. "The entire time that I was there the little Claws and the Puffs had that class together."  
"Oh, ok," was Harry's now iconic response.  
"Now, I do believe that it is time for a certain boy to go to sleep," Willy said, ruffling said boy's hair as he stood up. "Goodnight Harry."  
"Goodnight Willy," Harry yawned, rolling over in bed. Just as the land of sleep was claiming him, Harry let out a mumbled "Love you."  
Willy walked out of the door and smiled. He wouldn't correct Harry about mumbling just that once because he had an epiphany. He loved the boy too.  
When Willy returned to his own room he sat down heavily on his bed. He was planning. The next day he would have to tell Harry about the trial and about the possibility of permanent guardianship. He wasn't sure how the child would react. That was why he put it off for so long. What if Harry was scared about the trial? What if he drew back in on himself? What if he rejected Willy's offer? The longer Willy sat coming up with what if's in his head, the more his worry and apprehension grew.  
Finally the wizard flicked his wand to turn out the lights and went to bed knowing that he would have to talk to Harry the next morning.

Breakfast the next morning was slightly quieter than it had been the past four. Harry was talking away about the jam they made two days ago, but Willy was intently staring at a pan of scrambled eggs.  
"This jam is too sweet," Harry said after taking a bite of one piece of toast. "But the other jar is too bitter. Can we mix them together to make the perfect jam?"  
"If you want," Willy said as he absentmindedly scooped the scrambled eggs onto two plates and sat them on the table. "How are they together?"  
"It's really really good!" Harry said. "Do you wanna try?"  
"Of course," Willy said.  
Harry scooped a spoonful of both jars onto a piece of toast and handed it to the chocolatier. Willy took a bite and realized that Harry was completely correct. The two jams mixed together was good. Harry would be extremely good at making up many new flavors one day.  
"Yum!" Willy said with a smile, but his expression then turned serious. "After we finish eating I need to talk to you about something, Harry."  
"Ok," Harry said, eating his eggs and toast without concern. Willy usually told Harry the plans for the day during breakfast, but Harry trusted the chocolatier and knew that he probably knew what he was doing.  
Once the plates were cleared and the juice was drank, the two wizards went into the purplish pink living room.  
The two sat on the overstuffed deep blue couch in silence for about a minute. Willy was trying to think of how he should start the conversation. He didn't want to alarm the young boy that was innocently kicking his legs back and forth beside him.  
"Harry," the chocolatier spoke. "Do you remember when I told you that if the Dursleys got in trouble we would throw a party?"  
"Uh huh," Harry nodded. "Wait, did they? Will we have a party?"  
"The place that Miss Sommer works for has arrested them."  
"What's arrested?" Harry asked.  
"It's like a more serious form of time out," Willy answered.  
"Oh," Harry said.  
"In a few days you and I, Harry, will have to go and tell some people where Miss Sommers works about what happened. I need you to tell the people everything or the Dursleys won't get in trouble."  
"But isn't that tattling?" Harry asked. "I don' wanna be a tattle tale."  
"It's only tattling if it isn't true or it isn't for a good reason. This won't be," Willy smiles at the sweet boy's concern.  
The two sat there for another period of awkward silence, both lost in thought. The next topic was what Willy was worried about. What would happen if Harry said no?  
"Harry," Willy started. "The Dursleys won't ever be able to be your guardians again. You won't have live with them anymore."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really."  
"So, where will I live?" Harry asked with a worried look up at Wonka.  
"Well, I'm very glad that you asked," Wonka said. "Where would you like to live?"  
The seconds that lead up to Harry's answer seemed to last an eternity for Willy. Harry was biting his lip and looking down in thought which caused Wonka to fear the worst. He tried to prepare himself for the child's answer as one prepares them self for the oncoming bad news when a rarely heard from relative calls.  
"Here?"  
When Harry's short answer came Wonka was so unready for it that the only word that he managed to say was regrettably, "What?"  
"I mean," Harry quickly started to rambled. "If that's ok? It's really super great here, and everything is so much fun and awesome and cool and I just love it! And you're so nice and even cooler than the factory! But if you don't wanna let me stay then I guess that's ok cause I might kinda be a burden."  
Harry's green eyes were wet with tears by the end of his small speech. Wonka turned and pulled him into a comforting hug.  
"You are not, were not, nor ever will be a burden ever," Willy said. "Of course you can live here Harry! I'm not sure when it happened, but I've come to love you and love having you here."  
"Really?"  
"Really," Wonka replied. "You can always stay here, and I'll always take care of you. If you want, that is."  
"You promise?" Harry said.  
"I promise," Willy said stroking Harry's wild hair.  
"So," Harry said with a pause. "Are you gonna adopt me?" Harry asked.  
"If you want."  
Harry just nodded with a large smile on his face.

The day of the trial came faster than the chocolatier was anticipating.  
There were many ways that things could go and many forms of evidence that could be gathered. Willy had pulled the security footage from his store and was prepared to provide memories for a pensive of his brief experience with the horrid family. he doubted that veritas serum would be used due to the trial including both muggles and minors, but he wasn't entirely sure. He just hoped that it would be finished quickly.  
Willy was wearing a blue suit and matching robe the morning of the trial. He was sure to remain in his natural appearance throughout their time at MACUSA. Harry was sporting a dark green suit jacket over top of a more comfortable formal outfit.  
The two wizards flued to a magical deli in New York to enjoy lunch before the trial. Willy didn't know who was more nervous, him or Harry.

Harry was munching slowly on his turkey and provolone sandwich without his usual excitement during meals. He laid down the sneguch after a period of silence and stared out the window across from him for about thirty seconds.

"You need to eat, Harry," Willy said gently.  
Harry looked down at his partially eaten sandwich and then at the chocolate maker. "Are you really sure that I won't ever have to live with Aunt Petunia and Unca Vernon again?" Harry finally asked, the worry evident in his voice.

The child had asked the same question multiple times before, but seemed to become more and more concerned as the trial became closer.  
"I'm positive," Willy calmly reassured the child like he did every other time Harry asked. "MACUSA is overprotective of magical children. As long as you tell the truth everything will be fine."  
The two wizards had met the lawyer on their case a few days before. He seemed to think that it would be a quick case.  
"We'll be throwing a party before you can say Scrumdiddlyumptious!" Wonka pause, looking up in thought. "That would actually be a fantastic name for a chocolate bar."  
"Can we please have some ice cream at the party?" Harry asked.  
"Of course!"  
"Just make sure your brain doesn't freeze," Harry said nodding seriously.  
"Yes," Willy said in an equally serious tone. "We simply can't get brain freezes. If our brains freeze then we won't be able to think of any new ideas until they thaw."

Harry giggled at the chocolatier's words and went back to eating.  
After they finished their sandwiches Willy called for the bill.

It was a short walk to MACUSA's main building from the deli. The building seemed to stretch all the way up to the sky to the four-year-old. Willy kept a tight hold on Harry's hand as they approached from the busy sidewalk. The two wizards walked briskly up to a revolving door. Willy looked around to make certain that no muggles were watching before he led Harry through the revolving doors into the lobey.

If the outside of the building was both intimidating and mesmerizing to the four-year-old, the inside was even more so. Golden phoenix statues proudly lifted their heads. A large device sharing a resemblance to a clock was in the center of the room. The ceiling went up hundreds and hundreds of feet. To any person walking through it was both beautiful and daunting.

Harry slightly dragged his feet as he walked through the lobby. Everything and everybody was moving around him in what seemed to be a form of organized mass chaos nothing like he was used to. He decided that he much prefered Willy's factory.

The two walked to a tall desk with a worker sitting at it on the sidewall of the lobbey. Willy felt Harry's small hand tighten around his. Looking down the chocolatier found the young boy completely overwhelmed by his surroundings and quickly lifted him into his arms.

"Are you ok?" Willy asked, temporarily ignoring the worker in favor of checking on Harry.

"Mmhm," Harry nodded, biting his lip.

"We'll be out of this room shortly," Willy assured the boy.

Seeing that Harry was as calm as he was going to be at that moment, Willy turned to address the worker.

"We're here to testify in the Dursley trial," Willy said.

"Courtroom seven," the worker replied as they conjured a map. "Head down that hallway and it's the fourth one on your left. I hope that you have a prosperous visit."

"Thank you so very much. I hope that you have a simply fantastic day!" Willy said in his trademarked cheer. "What do we say Harry?"

"Thank you," Harry said from his spot in the chocolate maker's arms.

The two arrived in the courtroom at almost the perfect time. The courtroom was fairly small and simple, especially in comparison to how grandiose the rest of MACUSA's building had been.

Without any dilly dally the trial began directly at its scheduled time.

The main evidence was a form of pensieved memories and testimony.

Vernon Dursley sealed his fate early on by letting his temper out.

"You're all just no good, crackpot, freaks, the lot of you!" was all that Willy heard Vernon scream before he put a silencing charm around him and Harry.

The muggle's rant went on for a short while longer before the judge ordered him silenced.

Petunia showed far more restraint than her husband. She knew what those of the wizarding world were capable of. She had, after all, lost her sister to them.

Hoping to get the process over with, Petunia opted for a confession. She admitted her part in the abuse, although minimal, still happened.

Dudley was given permission from his parents to be brought in as a witness. Vernon's hopes that his "little tyke" would help his case were quickly abandoned when Dudley confirmed everything seen in the memories.

The sentencing was as concise as the trial. MACUSA never had a large prison. Their normal sentence for serious crimes was execution. Often even criminals of smaller crimes than the Dursley's would meet their end at the hands of MACUSA's justice system. Luckily for the Dursley parents, however, executing no-majs was a legal mess, so MACUSA also had a small prison for no-majs and some magical criminals. Both parents received time there. Vernon's was, as expected, longer, but both would find how protective America's magical community was over their children. Especially when it came to muggles. 

"So when are we gonna have a party?" Harry asked after the trial was over.

"Within this week," Willy said confidently. "Oh I just love parties, and the workers love them too!"

"I don' know if I do," Harry said.

"Well we'll just have to find out," Willy once again took Harry's hand as they walked towards the lobby. "But now we must get to our appointment with Ms. Sommer. Oh, there is so much time in the day and so little to do!"

"Willy!" the four-year-old giggled. "That's not right!"

"Oh?" Willy said pausing. "You're completely right. Well I suppose that you'll simply have to swap that and then reverse it! I did mean the other way."

Willy picked up the still giggling child as they went to get directions to Sommer's office. Before they got very far, however they were stopped by the woman herself.

"I hope that you remembered that bar of chocolate that you promised me Mr. Wonka," Sommer said with a smile as she walked up.

"Well, actually,"

"Here you go!" Harry saved the older wizard from having to make up an excuse for why he forgot by pulling out a bar of chocolate from his own breast pocket and handing it to Sommer. "It's my favorite type. It's got carmel cream in the center to make it super duper gooy; and milk chocolate on the outside."

"Why thank you Harry," Sommer said with a large smile. She was both surprised and happy to see that the once shy child had come out of his shell in such a short amount of time. She then turned to address Wonka. "I was glad to hear that the trial went well."

"Even I couldn't have imagined a better result," Wonka agreed. "And happen to possess a top-notch imagination."

"Shall we continue our discussion in my office?"

After a nod from Willy, Sommer lead Willy through the winding hallways of MACUSA. They finally got to a door with a sign reading "CHILD SERVICES" over the top of it. The door was an entrance to a lobby that though much smaller than the main lobby was still a decent size.

"Hi Alise," A younger woman sitting behind a receptionist desk said looking at Sommer.

"Hello Jen," Sommer replied. She then gestured to Willy and Harry. "These two are my three o'clock appointment would you mind signing them in so I can go ahead and take them back?"

"Of course not. I hope that you've had a good day so far," Jen paused as she looked at Willy. She then looked down at the list of appointments and back at the chocolatier.

"Willy Wonka?" Jen asked excitedly. "I worked in your shop on Cherry Street the summer after I graduated from Ilvermorny!"

"Did you?" Willy asked trying to recall the blonde. "Ah, yes, I remember now! You were a cashier and taste tester!"

"It was the best job that I've ever had," Jen answered.

"Although it is wonderful seeing you, I simply can't keep Ms. Sommer waiting," Willy said.

"Of course," Jen said. "I'll go ahead and put them down as being her Alise. It was great to see you too Mr. Wonka."

Harry, Willy, and Sommer went down yet another hallway and finally entered Sommer's office.

Sommer went around her desk and proceeded to take a seat.

"You two can sit down if you'd like," she gestured to two chairs in front of her desk.

Willy sat Harry down and they both sat in the offered chairs.

"Have you both made your decisions about Harry's living conditions?" Sommer asked as she opened a folder.

Harry looked at Willy and waited for him to answer.

"Yes," Willy said. "I believe that we've both agreed on adoption."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sommer wrote down something in the folder. "Are you planning on doing a blood and magic adoption ritual?"

That time, Willy looked at Harry. They had discussed the possibility before, but Harry had never given him a definite answer.

"That's entirely up to Harry," Willy said.

Harry looked bit his lower lip in thought.

"I want to do it," Harry finally said.

"Are you sure? There is no going back afterwards." Sommer wanted to be certain that the boy knew the gravity of what he was agreeing to.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the four-year-old said looking over at Wonka.

Willy smiled at the boy and laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"In that case," Sommer addressed Wonka. "You will fill out a lot of paperwork and then be taken to a ritual chamber. After you are both recovered enough from the ritual, you will get to come back here and fill out even more paperwork."

"Oh wonderful," Willy clapped. "I do find paperwork so relaxing."

Sommer wrote a note on a piece of paper. She then tapped it with her wand and the paper folded itself into a butterfly and fluttered out of the room.

"That will inform the officiates of the ritual that you are coming," Sommer explained. "Now, while we're waiting to hear back from them, you can start on some paperwork."

The ritual room was cold. That was the first thing that Harry noticed about it when he and Willy entered. The next thing that he noticed was all of the strange lines on the floor. Everything in the room seemed daunting and made the four year old terrified.

The officiates explained the process of the ritual to Wonka and Harry in much detail, but in words that an almost five-year-old could understand. After Harry and Willy prepared themselves, they began.

The ritual itself lasted around twenty minutes. By the end of it, the air was heavy with magic and Harry and Willy were both passed out. The ritual seemed to have caused the two more pain than the officiates had anticipated. They hypothesized that the two must have shared magical gifts that they were unaware of, but they couldn't be sure until Willy and Harry awakened.

Two hours later, Willy awoke in a bed in a white room. He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up. He breathed deeply for a minute and tried to recall what happened. Just as he remembered the ritual, the door in front of him opened and a nurse walked in.

"Our monitoring charm said you were up," the nurse said. "There was an unexpected hiccup in the ritual but both you and your son will be just fine."

His son, Willy thought. Who… Harry.

"Is Harry alright?" Willy tried to ask,

"Sir," The nurse said, looking alarmed."Are you aware that you are hissing at me?"

Hissing? Willy didn't think that he was, but then again, he could have been. But if he was then that would make him a parselmouth. He must have gained the ability from Harry. Narcisa would flip if she ever found out.

Willy concentrated on the nurse and tried to speak again.

"Where is Harry?" He asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's sleeping right behind you," the nurse said. "He'll be fine, but sir we need to address the fact that you were hissing."

Before the nurse could even finish his sentence, Wonka was pulling himself out of his bed to check on Harry.

"Mr. Wonka," the nurse moved towards Willy. "You need to stay in bed until we can run tests!"

But his words fell on deaf ears. Willy was too concerned about Harry to care about tests.

When Willy reached the bed in the back of the room, he was relieved to see the boy peacefully sleeping. Wonka then noticed that Harry looked slightly different.

Harry's hair was still pitch black. Although it was still wild his hair was now curly and framed his hair like a halo. His face shape was also slightly different.

Willy gently laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Suddenly the boys eyes snapped open. They were still the same startling green. Harry struggled to sit up for a second, but when he recognised the chocolatier, he calmed down.

The two had to stay in the examining room for another hour while tests upon tests were run. It seemed that both of them had shared magic in the ritual.

In the blood adoption, only one person was affected, but in the magic portion of the ritual it could go both ways, but it was rarely any powerful gift that was shared.

They had already determined what gift Willy had gained, but were unsure about Harry. Willy had a suspicion that he knew exactly what it was, but only time would tell.

Once they were deemed healthy enough to leave, Harry and Willy filled out more paperwork in Somers office. They then returned home to the factory to spend the rest of their day together as an official family.

Authors note: I would like to apologize on how long it took me to get this out. My laptop broke and deleted all of my files so this had to be completely rewritten using a phone and an old home computer. You most likely would have gotten this around a week before Christmas if that hadn't happened and would be getting chapter seven around now.

The poll for Harry's house is still up if you haven't voted yet. It will be closed when I upload chapter seven.

Your question for this chapter is: What do you want the grand prize at the end of the factory tour to be since it won't be the factory in this story?

Please, Please, Please, review! I thrive off of reviews.

Speaking of reviews, thank you everyone who has reviewed for getting me up to fifty! I was so happy about that!

Thank you all for reading (and reviewing) this chapter! Have a wonderful day!

-Aniala (catz4444)


	7. Bucket and Wonka

Disclaimer: I don't own either book series.

It was a quiet afternoon in the Bucket household. The four grandparents were in their shared bed, and for a short time both of Charlie's parents were home. His father had just returned from his job at the toothpaste factory, and his mother was yet to head out to her own job at the dry cleaners. The cabbage soup was simmering on the stove, filling the air with its strong scent. Overall, nothing was out of the ordinary for them other than one thing, Charlie.

It was the daily story hour. The time when Charlie would like to sit for forever as his Grandpa Joe spun tales of places near and far. The stories included tales of the world wars, fairy tales, stories of knights and magic, and of course the weekly story of Charlie's hero, Willy Wonka. Those hours would allow the five year old to escape from his sad poor real life, and live somewhere where anything could happen. This story hour, however, Charlie was not at his grandparents bed.

Charlie was up in his loft, thinking. His thoughts dwelled on the shocking events of his day. He had done something, something that he couldn't explain. It had happened that day while he was out playing in the local park.

 **Earlier that day**

 _Charlie had once again snuck out while his mother was sleeping. Well, he hadn't really snuck out. He told Grandpa Joe where he was going and Grandpa Joe said that it was fine. The park was, after all, only five minutes away. Charlie knew that he could take care of himself. He was a big boy. He was five whole years old which to him meant that he was practically an adult._

 _The park was one of Charlie's favorite places to go. While there he would act out his favorite stories that his grandpa had told him on the play equipment._

 _"Arrrrrr!" Charlie yelled to no one in particular as he swung a stick around like a sword. "Yee be walkin' the plank."_

 _After Charlie's imaginary foe had been driven off of the tall side of the playground that was the imaginative boy's pirate ship, he let out a whoop of delight that echoed through the empty play equipment._

 _"Nobody gets away with tricking Captain Charlie Bucket!" he twirled around giggling in childish glee._

 _Suddenly the boy's giggles turned to into a scream as he lost his footing and fell off the side of the play equipment. Time seemed to slow down for Charlie. He could see the place where he fell from getting farther away as he fell backwards and knew that he was soon to hit the ground._

 _Charlie had fallen out of his loft before, but it was into his grandparent's bed below, and luckily no one was hurt. Charlie really wished that the ground would be as soft as the bed that he had fallen into, but realistically knew that that wasn't the case. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for what was to come._

 _When Charlie hit the ground, he expected to hear a crunch and feel pain, but neither came. Instead, Charlie's shoulders slowly sunk down, followed by the rest of his body._

 _The five-year-old was quick to react. He was sure that he was stuck in quicksand just like the stuff that his Grandpa Joe had told him about. He jumped up ready to escape, but found no sand when he looked_ _down. What he saw was just almost normal ground. It would have been completely normal if not for the fact that the two places where his feet were were bending down like a trampoline._

 _Charlie shifted his weight to test if what he was seeing was real and found that it was. Excited about his discovery, he jumped into the air to see if it was also bouncy. His feet hit the ground and he let out a grunt as the force of the jump went through his body. The ground had gone back to normal ground. After a bit more stomping, Charlie finally decided to give up and go back home._

 **Back to present**

Charlie was brought out of his memory by a loud knock on the door of his rickety old house.

"Coming," his father called to the person waiting on the other side of the door.

"Who could that possibly be?" Grandpa George grumbled, having been woken up from his nap by the knocking. "No decency anymore just dropping in at any old time. In my day,"

Grandpa George's complaining was cut short when Charlie's father opened the door. Standing on the other side was a tall dirty blond man who seemed to almost be bouncing.

"Mr. Bucket?" the man asked.

"That's me," Charlie's father responded. "Would you like to come in?"

The man's brown eyes had been wandering around the small house behind Mr. Bucket.

"Oh, yes please," he said as he refocused on the man he was talking to. "Thank you. I'm Jerald, by the way. Jerald Martin."

Mr. Bucket moved out of the way to allow Jerald inside. The house, if it could even be called that, seemed even smaller with another person in it.

"Is your son home?" Jerald asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mr. Bucket countered.

"I'd prefer to have your entire family present before I explain."

"Honey, Charlie," Mr. Bucket got his wife and son's attention.

When the family was gathered in the center of the small room, Jerald began.

"Do any of you believe in magic?"

"I," Mr. Bucket looked at Charlie. He didn't want to destroy his five year old's imagination by saying no, but also didn't want to lie to the seemingly mad man that he had just invited into his house.

"I know it sounds pretty crazy," Jerald said. "But it's completely real! Magic that is."

"Bullcrap," Grandpa George said with his normal dismissal.

"Is it really?" Charlie asked. "That might have been what happened today!"

"What happened today?" Mrs. Bucket asked, casting a suspicious glance at Charlie.

"Oh, there was an outburst of untrained magic at this city's local park earlier," Jerald said as if it was no big deal. "We thought that it might have been the kid who lives up the street, but when we checked in on him and his dad, they had been at home all day. Their home is probably the coolest place to live that I have ever seen, but that's off track. Sorry. We actually had to send some crups out to sniff out the magical signature. They led us here. That was about thirty minutes ago. I had to take the dogs back to the local base and find out who lived here and then come back. And then, well, here we are."

"So," Charlie bagan hesitantly. "I have magic?"

"Yes sir, little man," Jerald said. "You are a brand new, first gen, no-maj born, wizard!"

"Wow," Charlie said in wonder. "So what can I do?"

"Now hold up a second," Grandpa George cut in before Jerald could respond. "I think that you're just some no good flim flammer."

"We really don't have any proof of what you're telling us," Mrs. Bucket said, and the entire family minus Charlie and Grandpa Joe agreed.

"Oh," Jerald said. "Ok, um, proof. Uh. You all could use some more chairs."

With a wave of his wand, Jerald conjured four comfortable looking chairs.

"Whoa!" Charlie climbed onto one and sunk down into it. "It's the fluffiest thing I ever sat in!"

"But, but," both of Charlie's parents were at a loss for words and the majority of the grandparents weren't faring much better.

The only one that wasn't completely shocked was Joe, who was wearing a huge smile.

"I told you that magic was real, Josie!" He said to Grandma Josephine. "I told you all that I met wizards when I was in the military but none of you believed me. But I was right!"

Grandpa Joe's words brought the rest of the family out of their shock and into a flurry of questions. The main question on everyone's lips was: What does this mean for Charlie.

"Well," Jerald started. "He can't live here anymore."

"What do you mean? You can't just take Charlie from us!"

"Oh no!" Jerald said. "That's not what I meant. Is that what it sounded like? Sorry. We'd never take a child away from a place where they are cared for unless the family broke the Wizarding laws, Sommer, the main boss of the child services department, would have me fired for even suggesting it, and you all seem to be trying your best. What I meant is that y'all can't live in this house anymore. I'm afraid that it's going to fall in on me right now!"

"We can't really afford anything better," Mr. Bucket said. "My wife and I are already working long shifts as it is just to keep what we have."

"You don't need to worry about that," Jerald tried to assure him. "We have apartments for low income situations. There are tons of wizarding families that don't make much. Plus, since you all are a no-maj, that's non magical, family with a son who's a wizard, you all will have a sponsor family for at least three years. The sponsors help you take care of basic needs. The initial sponsorship only lasts three years which is how long the government decided it would take to adjust. After that if you can find another family willing to sponsor you then it can last however long your two families decide. Are you following me so far or do you have other questions?"

"I have a question," Charlie said raising his hand.

"What is it little man?"

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Ya' mean my accent?" Jerald asked. "Well, I'm from Texas, my dad's from Maryland, and my mom's from Ireland. I kind of got a bit of all three, but hey, that's America for ya'. I think accents are pretty cool. Multiple countries have magical communities and sometimes they'll get along. America's magical congress, MACUSA, is kinda strict on their immigration policies from other magical communities, but my mom managed," Jerald clapped his hands. "Any other questions?"

"Where are these apartments?" Charlie's mom asked.

"Just across town," Jerald said.

"Oh good," Mrs. Bucket said. "That means that I can still get to my job."

"Actually," Jerald said. "You can't. You'll have to cut ties to No-Maj's. We can't have our existence getting out. I'm not trying to threaten you, but I do have to warn you that if you don't agree to that MACUSA will take Charlie and wipe your all's memories."

"And what if we don't agree to be involved in all this?" Grandpa George gruffly asked.

"The same thing will happen. That would be considered breaking the law and putting a magical at risk. We are very protective of our magical children and they tend to get hurt when they aren't trained."

"When do we move?" Mr. Bucket asked after about thirty seconds of silence, seeing that he had no choice in the matter.

"You all should get out of this house as soon as possible," Jerald rose from his conjured chair. "I'm going to go get some paperwork and someone who can help you make your apartment exactly how you want it and I'll be back in about thirty minutes. You all can think of how you want the apartment set up while I'm gone, ok?"

The family sat in silence for a few seconds before Charlie finally said, "Ok," and with that confirmation, Jerald apparated back to the branch of MACUSA that he worked at.

When the MACUSA worker returned with his associate, the two of them, Charlie, and the Bucket parents walked across town to the apartments. When the group stopped Charlie let out a small "Whoa," but the parents just looked around confused. The two MACUSA workers waved their wands in front of the no-majs' eyes and they were suddenly able to see what was in front of them.

The apartments were more similar to townhouses than the type of apartments that the parents had envisioned. None of the buildings were over two stories high. There were about eight buildings that the Buckets could count. They were all arranged in a circle and seemed to have an open area in the center.

"These are called The Summer Garden Apartments," the MACUSA worker with Jerald said as she gestured to the buildings in front of her. You all are assigned to Number 3, it's on the ground level. If you'll follow me."

The group of five walked up to a door that had their assigned number on it. The woman took out three keys and handed them to the three Buckets.

"These keys are specifically charmed to stay with the person that they belong to," she said. "If you lose them then they will reappear near you within fifteen minutes. The locks can only be opened with those keys."

After the door was unlocked the group entered to see a rather boring, slightly small room with a kitchen on one end and a door that lead to a bathroom on the other.

"Our policy is one room for every two people," the lady continued with her explanation. "Because there are seven of you, you are allowed to have three regular size rooms and one small room. Our policy on bathrooms is one full bath to every three people. That means that you can have two full baths and one half bath. Is all of this to your agreement?"

"Oh," Mr. Bucket said looking slightly frazzled. "Yes, of course, it sounds amazing!"

"Will all of that fit in here?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"It will with magic. Caira here's a rune master she'll have it looking good in no time," Jerald said with a smile. "If you'll come with me, I can show you around the outside while she sets up the apartment."

"Ok!" Charlie bounced along behind Jerald as they walked back outside and the adults were left following behind.

"Now, the super cool thing about Summer Garden Apartments is the garden," Jerald said as they walked out into the center of the buildings. "Their are plants all year of course, not just now in the summer, but it tends to look the prettiest this time of year especially at night. I actually lived here when I was first living on my own."

Jerald continued to ramble about the gardens at night, but the Buckets weren't paying much attention in favor of looking around the small gardens. There was a small pavilion off to one side with picnic tables and a few park benches spread throughout it. A swingset and slide were on the opposite side of the garden as the pavilion. The whole garden was full of eye catching yellows and reads from daisies, sunflowers, and roses scattered throughout it.

"Do you want to play on the swings, little man?" Jerald asked Charlie.

"Sure!" Charlie looked to his parents before running off towards the swings.

Jerald then started talking to the Bucket parents about the floo system and how to get in contact with him. About thirty minutes after they had gone outside, Caira, the female MACUSA worker called them back in.

The apartment looked nothing like it had before on the inside. The majority of the main room still remained in the center, but the kitchen now had a bar dividing it from the rest of the room. Lining the walls was four doors other than the bathroom door that was already there.

"You all are welcome to look around and decide what color you want the rooms and what furniture you want in them," Jerald said.

The three Buckets chose a random room and went in. Inside the room was an attached full bath.

"This should probably be our parents room," Mr. Bucket said.

"Yes," Mrs. Bucket agreed. "That is a good idea. I wonder if there's a way to get them out of their bed to actually use that bathroom."

"We could charm a couple of levitating chairs for you," Jerald said entering the room.

"That would be great," Charlie's mother smiled.

The Buckets decided on tan walls and two queen sized beds for the room. They then exited that room and went in the next one, and then the next. The parents took a regular sized room and decided on cream walls with a queen sized bed. They made the smaller room a bonus room and office with grey walls, a twin bed, and a small desk. The final full sized room had an attached half bath. It was Charlie's room. The small boy decided on a twin sized bed and blue walls with a small table in the corner.

After they left every room, Caira would go along behind them and put runes on Jerald's transfigured furniture to make it more permanent.

"How are we gonna' get Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina here, sir?" Charlie asker Jerald.

"I, uh. Hey Caira," Jerald said getting the rune master's attention. "Do we have a car or something like that around here?"

By the end of the day the Buckets were all moved in.

"I'll come around tomorrow to talk to you all about Charlie's schooling," Jerald said as he stepped into the fire place. "Have a good night!"

As soon a Jerald disappeared in a burst of green flames, Mrs. Bucket fell into her bed, completely worn out.

Much earlier that day with the Wonkas

"I wonder what happened," Willy said after the energetic MACUSA employee who had introduced himself as Jerald flooed out.

"Does that mean that there's another wizard my age close to us?" Harry asked from his spot on the deep blue couch.

"Or witch," Wonka cheerfully added to his son's statement. "But yes, it seems so."

"Awesome!" Harry said. "Maybe we'll be friends. I've never had any friends before."

"I'm sure that whoever it is, they'll absolutely love to be friends with you," Wonka assured the nearly five-year-old. "I'm afraid that we won't be able to make it to chocolate hill today."

"Aww," Harry said. "Can we still take the great glass excavator somewhere though?"

"No time for long faces, Harry," Willy paused. "I don't believe that I have a great glass excavator. Do you mean elevator?"

"Oh, yes. Can we still ride in the great glass elevator?" Harry corrected himself, pronouncing the word slowly. "What's an excavator?"

"I don't see any decent reason why we couldn't," Willy said. "And it's someone or something that digs. We should probably stay here until Miss Sommer arrives."

"Ok," Harry said. "Wonder why she's coming. Do you think she wants more chocolate?"

"I don't know," Willy said, sitting down next to Harry. "We'll just have to wait and find out. Time waits for no man, or woman, but man and woman often wait for time."

Harry nodded as if Willy's words made complete sense.

After a few minutes of waiting, the floo system rang and Sommer stepped through in a burst of green flames.

"Hello Wonkas," Sommer said after she dusted herself off.

"Hi," Harry said with a wave.

"Thank you for allowing me to come on such short notice. I hope that Jerald wasn't to unprofessional."

"He was perfectly fine," Willy assured her. "Did you find the child?"

"We did," Sommer said. "But I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything else unless you are interested in sponsoring them."

"As interesting as the sponsor system is, I have more than enough to do with what I have now," Willy said with a glance in Harry's direction.

"What do you have now?" Harry asked.

"A little monster has currently come to live in my factory," Willy said with a teasing smile.

Sommer caught onto what Wonka was doing and asked, "What does this monster look like, Mr. Wonka?".

"Well, it's rather small," Willy stated. "It has curly black hair on it's head and bright green eyes. I believe that it sleeps in green environments most often."

Harry had also caught on by that point and was giggling.

"And how do you defeat such a monster?" Sommer asked.

"Only by ticking it's feet can it be defeated," Willy said seriously.

"And where is the monster now?"

"Why, it's sitting right next to me!" Willy said as he began tickling one of Harry bare feet.

"No, no!" Harry giggled as he pulled his foot away and sat on it.

"The monster has been defeated!" Willy declared. "I didn't even have to draw my sword."

"You're turning five soon aren't you, Harry?" Sommer asked.

Harry looked to Willy for confirmation and then said, "Uh huh," when the chocolatier nodded.

"July thirty first," Willy confirmed.

"Do you know what five year olds get to start?" Sommer asked.

"Well," Willy started guessing. "I know it's not drinking. It can't be smoking either, and I certainly can't see a five year old voting for elected officials. Well, you have certainly stumped me."

"Five year olds get to start school," Sommer stated.

"School?" Both Wonka said at the same time.

"He shouldn't have to start Ilvermorny until he's eleven," Willy said confused.

"You're right Mr. Wonka," said Sommer. "But he still has to receive education before then. We have Wizarding schools in every state. They teach the basic no-maj subjects such as math, grammar, and literature along with magical theory and history classes. Children usually start at five or six, but we have some classes for first generations who didn't find out that they had magic until they were older."

"Huh," Willy said thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking, why wasn't I enrolled in one? I was six the first time I remember doing magic."

"Were you in the country when it happened?"

"No," Willy answered. "I was visiting my grandparents. They moved out of the country when they retired."

"That's why then," Sommer said. "We can only track unregistered magic users when they are inside of the country."

"That makes sense," Wonka said. "So when will Harry begin?"

"The second week of August," Sommer answered.

"Will I get to draw?" Harry asked.

"I think that you'll have art time every day," Sommer said.

"Ok!"

Once she was done telling the small family of two the details, Sommer flooed back to her office.

"Do you want to ride the great glass elevator?" Wonka asked his son.

"Yes please!" The answer came immediately.

The second week of August

"Do you have your lunch box?"

"Check,"

"Your shoes?"

"Check,"

"Your school supplies?"

"Uh huh,"

"Your backpack?"

"It's the one I got for my birthday," Harry said, pointing to the lime green and black bag on his back.

"Isn't that your only backpack?" Willy asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "I also have the sketch pad and colored pencils I got for my birthday."

"Wonderful!" Willy put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just remember not to use them when you aren't supposed to. Now what do you introduce yourself as when the teacher calls for attendance?"

"Harry Wonka," Harry answered proudly.

Harry's name was legally Harry James Potter-Wonka, but after talking with Miss Sommer, the two Wonkas had decided that it would be safer for Harry to just go by Wonka at school. The Wonka name was less likely to draw attention from kids from wizarding families. Although Harry wasn't as famous in America, he was still well known. It also wouldn't help that he was related to Abraham Potter, an important figure in American wizarding history. It simply couldn't get back to the British Ministry of Magic that Harry was in America yet. The last name Wonka would also get attention, but it would be based more on Willy's status than Harry's.

"And remember Harry," Willy added. "You don't need to show off that you can look different too much ok? You're still untrained and can hurt yourself."

"Ok dad," Harry said.

Harry had started calling Willy dad around the same time that Willy's theory that Harry was a metamorphmagus was confirmed.

It was a week before Harry's birthday party. Willy had turned his hair green while he was picking out the decorations of similar color for Harry's party. When Harry saw Willy's green hair he decided that he wanted green hair too. Willy had been training Harry with basic things like hair and nail color every day since.

"Remember to have fun and make friends while your there," Willy instructed his five-year-old. "Ready to go?"

At Harry's nod, the chocolatier took the child's arm, stepped into to the fireplace, said the name of the school, and disappeared in green flames.

When they arrived at their location, a group of parents and students were already waiting in the atrium. Willy was glad that he had decided to go with a simple black suit jacket over his button up and slacks because it seemed like the majority of the parents had dressed business casual to slightly formal.

Once they had all been through orientation, it was time for the parents to leave and let their children become adjusted to the start of school life.

"Bye dad," Harry said hugging Willy. "Love you."

"I love you too Starshine," Willy returned the hug.

After Harry let go, Willy walked back to the floo and waved goodbye as he returned to the factory.

On the other side of the room, another family was going through a similar process.

"Remember to be good, Charlie," Mr. Bucket said.

"No daydreaming in class," Mrs. Bucket added.

"If anything is wrong, just tell a teacher and call, er, floo us, ok?"

"I know, mom. I know, dad," Charlie said. "I love you."

The three of them hugged before the parents had to return home.

"Try to make a friend," Mrs. Bucket said just before they flood home.

The day started with role and introductions. The teacher went through the students in alphabetical order. That put Charlie close to the beginning and Harry close to the end. The teacher told them to say their name, age, and three interesting facts about themselves.

When it was Charlie's turn, he stood up and said, "I'm Charlie Bucket. I'm five and a half years old. I love Wonka chocolate, I live near a garden, and uh, I really want a top hat."

The class clapped like they were supposed to and the introductions continued. Almost at the very end, it was Harry's turn to introduce himself.

"My name is Harry Wonka," he started. "I'm five years old. I like drawing, my favorite color is green, and I love chocolate!"

After introductions were over, the class went outside for recess.

Charlie and Harry were both playing by themselves near each other when a group of three bullies approached Harry.

"Hey shorty," The kid in the front said. His words grabbed the attention of both boys.

"Me?" Harry pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you," One of the girls standing by the boy in the front said.

"You talk weird," the boy in the front spoke again. "Isn't he weird?"

The two kids with him laughed and agreed.

"Oh," Harry said looking down.

"No he doesn't!" Charlie walked forward. "Him or his parents might just be from somewhere else. He doesn't talk weird, he just has an accent. And that doesn't make him weird either. I know a super cool guy who works for MACUSA who has an accent. So that makes him cool too."

After hearing Charlie's words, the bullies just scoffed and walked away.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

"You're welcome," Charlie said.

"Why'd you do that?"

"It wasn't right," Charlie said with passionately. "What they said wasn't right."

"I'm Harry," Harry held out his hand.

"Charlie," Charlie took it. "You like chocolate right?"

Harry began pumping his arm up and down like he had seen Willy do.

"Yeah!"

"What's your favorite type?"

"Wonka of course!"

"Really? Mine too!"

"I have a bar in my lunchbox," Harry said. "Want to share it at lunch?"

"Sure!" Charlie enthusiastically took him up on the offer.

That was the start of a very long friendship.

Author's note: And that wraps up the first part of the story! Next chapter will skip a few years and be around the start of the CatCF canon. If you still want more little Harry comment and I might write a few one shots! What do you all think of the inclusion of Charlie? I'm honestly surprised that I got this chapter out so soon. You gotta love snow days! Please oh please please please review! I want to know what all of you think. I apologize for all grammatical errors. I tried to get this chapter out before I returned to school so my editing time was cut.

Until next time!

-Aniala (catz4444)


	8. Things to Plan for

Chapter 8

The tunnels were lit up and light hearted music floated through the air with the smell of chocolate. Harry had his mind set on one thing and one thing alone, winning. And safety. Safety was also important and his dad would ground him if he did something stupidly dangerous, but winning was Harry's main goal.

Akoni and Brava were in a small boat somewhere to his left. They were determined to beat Harry down the river. Although their smaller boat was more maneuverable, it was so light weight that it was easily pushed around by the currents. Harry hoped that that would help him beat the two workers.

He had met the two Oompa Loompas on the trip back to Loompaland that he and his dad had taken the year before around Harry's ninth birthday. Another Oompa Loompa tribe was discovered so Willy decided to offer them a place in his factory. Some of the Oompa Loompas accepted while others decided not to leave their home. A few Oompa Loompas that had previously worked at the factory decided to return to Loompa Land on that trip. Brava was one of the newer arrivals in the factory while Akoni had merely been visiting his old country and had then returned.

The river was hard to navigate due to the currents continuously shifting as the pipes moved. Harry had only flipped one time. Luckily it was with his dad or he probably would have drowned. The two Wonkas smelled even more like chocolate than usual after that little accident and a filtration system was installed to purify chocolate in the river in case a similar thing happened again.

Harry slightly slowed his boat in anticipation for the sharp turn ahead. The two Oompa Loompas did not follow his example. Harry's boat turned violently around, but he managed to clear the turn. While he was still facing backwards he was able to see the Oompa Loompas' boat hit the turn. Their speed and size suddenly became their disadvantage as they tipped into the water.

Harry acted fast. He docked his boat on a landing that a room was attached to. He knew that he had a few options in this situation.

The first, and stupidest, was to jump in after them. The only thing that that option would accomplish was putting Harry in danger as well. While it could be possible to swim out of the chocolate lake in the Chocolate Room, the river would defeat even the strongest swimmer.

The second option was to try to send a message to Willy. Harry's dad would be able to save the Oompa Loompas easily, but he was across the factory, and even with the great glass elevator, word would never reach him in time.

The last option would likely be the only one that would work. Harry would have to find a way to pull the two Oompa Loompas out. His oar was too short to reach them where they were attempting to stay afloat in the rushing river, so Harry had to look for something else.

Harry turned and looked up at the room behind him. It was a garden full of experimental candy plants. The room was lit in a warm light and full of color. One specific color in the room stood out to the ten-year-old though, bright red. Bright red vines snaked across a lattice panel close to the door of the room.

"I'll be right back!" Harry called to the two shipwrecked workers as he ran into the room and pulled off the longest vine. He threw it into the river just upstream of Akoni and Brava. "Grab on!"

Brava didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed ahold of the vine and Harry began pulling her back through the choppy river. She reached the landing safely. Harry reached in and helped her up.

Harry then threw the vine back in for Akoni, but before he could grasp it, the current changed pulling him under. He was down for nearly thirty seconds before resurfacing for a second coughing and spluttering farther away from the landing. Harry's small hope for the worker was quickly gone when Akoni was pulled back under only a few seconds after he had resurfaced.

"Akoni!" Harry shrieked in fear for the Oompa Loompa's life. He was so worried about Akoni that he barely noticed his talisman around his ankle heating up.

Harry's previous plan of calmly fishing Akoni out of the river went out the window. He tried to think of another one, but his head was filled with the steam of panic. He ran back into the garden and grabbed a few more vines. His fingers shook as he frantically tied to tie them all together.

He looked up as a sudden "pop" interrupted his knotting.

"Dad!" Harry didn't think that he'd even been happier to see Willy in his life. "Akonii, Brava, and I were racing, and then they tipped and Akoni's still in there!" The words came out in a jumbled mess but somehow Willy had managed to understand enough of them.

"Acio Akoni," Willy pointed his cane at the river as he said the summoning charm.

The Oompa Loompa shot out of the water directly at the chocolatier. Drops of warm melted chocolate flew through the air before Willy caught the Oompa Loompa with his free arm. It was obvious to Willy as soon as he caught Akoni that the Oompa Loompa wasn't breathing.

"Harry," Willy said in as calm a voice he could manage as he looked at his son. "Stay right where you are until I come back."

At Harry's nod of understanding, Willy apperated himself and Akoni to the medical wing. The Oompa Loompas working in the wing came to see what their boss wanted as soon as they heard the pop.

"He isn't breathing," Willy said as he stumbled forward a few feet and laid Akoni on an empty bed. "He fell off of a boat in the tunnels."

The Oompa Loompas trained as doctors and nurses jumped into action and worked to get Akoni breathing again. Seeing that Akoni couldn't be in better hands, Willy asked to be informed of the outcome and apperated back to where Harry was.

Before Willy could say even one word, Harry had slammed into him for a hug.

"Will Akoni be ok?"

"The doctors are doing the absolute very best that they can," Willy tried to reassure his son, but his answer didn't sound as comforting as he would have hoped.

"I-I couldn't save him," Harry whispered. Despite his hopes for the best, Harry knew that Akoni couldn't have been breathing. He let out a sob before repeating. "I couldn't save him!"

"You shouldn't have even had to try," Willy rubbed circles on his son's back. "I should have thought to put anti-tipping charms on all of the boats."

Willy had put charms and runes on his and Harry's boats. It was the reason that he allowed his son in the river by himself. He never even considered the small boats of the Oompa Loompas.

"Do you want to get something to eat and return to the living quarters?" Willy asked.

"M'not hungry," Harry sniffed.

"Ok," Willy lent down to better hug Harry. "You can take a shower or bath and go to bed then. Are you able to make it to the medical wing safely to receive a health evaluation, Brava?"

"Yes, Mr. Wonka," The small worker said.

"Ready to go?" Willy once again addressed his son.

Harry nodded and Willy picked the messy nine-year-old to apperate the two back to the living quarters.

With a pop, the two Wonkas appeared just outside of the living quarters. They walked inside and Harry headed to take a shower.

"Do you want some help?" Willy asked.

Harry just shook his head and quietly said, "I'm not little anymore,". He then shut the door.

"Maybe not," Willy said to himself. "But you'll always be my little Starshine,"

*Line Break*

It had been three days since the accident in the river, and Harry had been drawn into himself for the entirety of that time.

Willy had allowed his son to stay home from school. Thanksgiving was the following week, so he would be off soon anyway. It wasn't school that Willy was concerned about though, it was his son.

Harry had only come out of the living quarters the day after Akoni's death to attend the traditional Oompa Loompa funeral. The small workers then had a party to celebrate Akoni's life, but Harry couldn't bring himself to attend. Since then, Harry hadn't left the quarters.

Willy had forgotten how to function without Harry around. He walked from room to room aimlessly. He couldn't think of a single new candy, and he was beginning to feel depressed himself. He hoped that he wouldn't feel that bad when Harry went off to Ilvermorny in a couple years.

Willy hated to see his son so depressed. Harry needed a destraction to motivate him to do something. Willy decided that it was a good idea to talk to Harry about something had been planning for a while a bit early.

"Harry," Willy knocked on his son's door.

"Yes?" Was the quiet reply.

"May I please come in?"

There was a pause.

"Yes," Harry finally responded.

Willy entered into the green room and sat down on the end of Harry's bed. His son was sitting with his back against the headboard, staring blankly at his sketchbook.

"Are you drawing?" Willy asked even though he could see that the page was blank.

Harry looked at Willy, then at the book, then back at his dad.

"Yes," The nine-year-old finally said.

"Do you have any words in your vocabulary today other than yes?" Willy asked, trying to get Harry to smile.

Harry let out a small chuckle and responded "Yes," as one side of his mouth rose.

"Brava and her family wanted to thank you for saving her," Willy said. "Akoni's family is grateful for your help as well. And I'm very proud of you."

Harry didn't respond. He just looked back down at the blank page.

Willy shifted to a more comfortable sitting position on the bed.

"Harry," Willy started again. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Harry looked back at his father and lowered the sketchbook.

"I think it's time to publicly announce an heir to my factory. I was thinking about holding a competition."

"For an heir?" Harry quietly asked.

"Of course not," Willy assured him. "I've had an heir for almost six years!"

"I don't deserve it," Harry said glumly.

"Actually," Willy said. "You don't _think_ that you deserve it. That is just your opinion. You do actually deserve it, and that is a fact, and you can take that fact to the bank."

"I don't think that's how it works," Harry said.

"Nonsense," Willy countered. "In the past five years, all of the new products have sold nearly twice as well as new releases did before. All of the Oompa Loompas love you, and you care about the factory. Plus, you're my son. What more can I ask for in an heir?"

"One that doesn't kill people," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"No mumbling, Harry," Willy hummed. "And no blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault either."

"But it is!" Harry cried.

"Harry," Willy moved closer to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We could sit here for the next month and attempt to correctly place the blame. Would you like me to try?"

Harry tilted his head.

"We'll start with your current top pick," Willy said. "We could blame you for not being able to save Akoni. The problem with that is, it wasn't your job to save him, and you still tried. You even managed to save Brava."

Harry bit his lip and shifted his gaze.

"Our second choice," Willy continued. "Is Akoni himself. He decided to go out there and he didn't slow down on the turn. We could similarly blame Brava. She didn't try to slow down either. She was even closer to Akoni so should have had a higher chance of saving him, right? Do you think that they deserve the blame?"

"No!" Harry shouted. "Akoni didn't mean to tip, and Brava couldn't have saved him even if she wanted to."

"Hmm," Willy said. "There is one more person who might be the most to blame."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Me," Willy said.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I gave you permission to go on the river anytime that you wanted. I also put an anti-tipping charm on your boat, but none on the Oompa Loompas. I wasn't even there until the very end of it. That makes me both a horrible boss and a bad father. By the way that you're talking, I don't deserve to own or run the factory."

"What? No!" Harry said.

"Why?" Willy asked. "It is no more your fault than it is mine or either Akoni's or Brava's. We could even blame the last workers that serviced the tunnels or the boats if we wanted to."

"But," Harry tried to interrupt.

"Harry," Willy said. "It was an accident. It was out of any one person's control."

Harry stayed quiet for a minute before saying anything else.

"I guess," he finally sighed.

"Good," Willy knew that Harry wasn't entirely convinced. "Do you want to get something to eat before we talk about announcing you as my heir?"

"Sure," Harry agreed without much enthusiasm.

"Wraps?" Willy asked once they got to the kitchen.

"What type?" Harry asked.

"Wonkalicious Wraps," Willy said.

"The best type," Harry said with a small smile.

"Exactly!" Willy responded. "You can get what you want on it out."

The two ate quietly, occasionally talking about nothing at all. Soon, the meal was finished and the table was cleared. Willy then led Harry into the meeting room where Willy pulled out a messy binder.

"I've actually been planning this little stunt for quite some time," Willy admitted as Harry looked at the large binder in amusement. "It's been through several drafts."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well," Willy started. "I of course could just hold a press conference, or give out the information in an interview, or post something in a paper."

" _You_ couldn't," Harry argued. "And even if you could, I don't think that I'd let you it's,"

"Too boring," they both said together.

"Exactly!" Willy agreed. "So then I thought that I could print it on the inside of chocolate wrapper, but it's still not very exciting."

"Plus some of the wrappers are kind of small," Harry added. He pulled out a chair near the where the binder was sitting and sat down. He began flipping through the binder. "You'd have to use a huge magnifying glass to read it."

"Verry, verry true, Harry," Willy agreed with his son once again. "And unlike us, most people don't own huge magnifying glasses."

Harry looked at one of the ones that they had in that room. He then looked back at Willy and waited for his father to continue.

"My next idea was to maybe have a commercial," Willy sat next to his son. "And maybe test out the new Wonkavision with you advertising it."

"I don't know about that one," Harry said. "I still think that we're missing something big with it."

"I don't know what we could be missing!" Willy said. "It seems so simple. You just reach out and take it. Right through the screen."

"The screen!" Harry shouted. "No-maj's screens are solid."

"They couldn't reach through," Willy realized after his son said it. "Well, back to the inventing board."

"Maybe you could sell a box with a subscription for our candy," Harry suggested. "Then we could have the Oompa Loompas send it through when orders come in."

Willy smiled. Harry must be feeling a bit better if he was willing to come up with new ideas.

"We'll have to look into that Harry," Willy said. "But for now,"

"Oh right," Harry interrupted. "The announcement!"

"Precisely," Willy said. "I had a few more ideas, but one stood out to me more than any of the others. A competition!"

"What for?" Harry paused in his binder flipping.

"A tour of the factory," Willy said, taking the binder from Harry and flipping through the binder until he arrived at a colorful tab. "You're always telling me about how your best friend wants to see the factory, and in a lot interviews that I've had at shops while in disguise, I've had people ask about it."

"Does this mean that Charlie can come?" Harry asked in excitement. He'd been begging for permission for his best friend to come to the factory for years, but Willy had to try his best to keep the inner workings of the factory a secret. Harry had only been allowed to admit that he was related to Willy within the past year.

"He'll have to win a spot like everybody else," Willy said. He the slightly grinned. "But I don't see why we couldn't help him a bit."

Harry smiled back.

"But what will a tour have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking that either we could introduce you on the tour or afterwords," Willy said.

"Ooo, ooo!" Harry exclaimed. "I have a super fantastic idea! What if I 'win' a spot on the tour? But nobody knows who I am. So I go on the tour and then you can say that you have a special, secret announcement about one of the people on the tour to give at the end and then you can do it!"

Harry was practically bouncing in his seat by that point.

"That's a splendid idea!" Willy said. "But you'd have to act during the entire tour. You couldn't act like you know about anything in the factory."

"I can do that," Harry insisted. "You've seen me act before."

"I'm sure that you can," Willy said. "But there will be one more issue with all of this no matter how we go about announcing you as my heir."

"What?" Harry asked.

"What you look like."

"What's wrong with what I look like?" Harry asked as he looked at his arm.

"Absolutely nothing at all," Willy assured him. "But you'll have to decide on a public appearance because you can't look one way when you appear in public and then look like an entirely different person the next time. We'd never be able to explain that to the no-majs."

"Oh," Harry said. "So should I just look how I naturally do?"

"I'd suggest that you keep it close to that," Willy nodded. "Although you still slightly resemble James, you look different enough from him when he was around your age that that shouldn't be a problem, but your eyes are still almost completely Lily's."

Indeed, Harry looked far more like Willy did at the age of nine and a half than either James or Lily. His hair fell in curls rather than sticking up and his face shape and stature was extremely close to Willy's.

"Should I just change the color, or the shape too?" Harry asked.

"That is up to you," Willy responded. "But you can work on that later."

"How do people compete?" Harry asked.

"Maybe tickets," Willy suggested.

"You could put them inside of chocolate bars!" Harry exclaimed. "And on the front of the packaging it could say something like, 'Inside this bar could be your ticket to Wonka's Chocolate Factory,'. Can I design it? Please?"

"What a splendid idea!" Willy agreed. "Of course you can. I'll just look the designs over before we print the wrappers large scale. We'll have to make a list of what bars they'll go in."

"Definitely the Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight," Harry said. "It's one of the best."

"Of course," Willy said. "Which others?"

The two chocolatiers spent the next three hours ironing out plans for the bar selection. Some had to be thrown out for being too small. Others for being in weird shapes. Some bars wouldn't be able to have tickets due to what they were made of not working with having a ticket in them. They had many chocolate bars spread out on the table in various states of being unwrapped by the end of it. They had decided on 25 varieties of bars that a ticket could possibly be located within.

"Where in the factory will the tour go?" Harry asked once the bar choices were out of the way.

"We can talk about that later," Willy said. "Right now we need to stay absolutely completely focused on getting the bars in stores and advertising."

"Can I go to the art room to start on the designs?" Harry was already halfway out the door before he stopped and asked, "What do you want the tickets to say?"

Willy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down in cursive.

"Just something like that," Willy handed the paper to Harry. "You can change just about anything on it if you'd like other than the date."

"You're holding the tour in February?" Harry asked after examining the paper he had been handed.

"If we can get all of this out within a week, then people should have two months to find the ticket," Willy said.

"What are you going to do about all the magic in the factory?"

"The Oompa Loompas should be able to come up with some runes to put on the tickets so that only people with some sort of magical blood can find the tickets. The Oompa Loompas are just super great at making runes."

"They really are," Harry walked to the door. "Could you ask some of them to come to the art room with me?"

"Of course I can, Starshine," Willy walked to the phone on the wall. "You go on ahead."

Harry ran out of the living quarters for the first time since the funeral. He had a smile on his face and a determined twinkle in his eyes. It's truly amazing what a good distraction and true motivation can do for a person.

Author' Note: Hello again lovely readers! Thank you all for your dedication. This between this chapter and the last, there was about a five and a half year time skip. That puts Harry at nine and a half and Willy at almost thirty six. This is obviously almost at the start of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I've been thinking since I started writing this story about how Charlie and the Chocolate Factory's plot would take place in this universe. I finally came up with this. I hope that you all like it! I'm betting that some of you all are already missing little Harry. I know that I am. If any of you want some little Harry growing up one shots, please let me know in the comments. You can also suggest certain scenes like Christmas, birthdays, field trips etcetera etcetera.

Please Oh Please Review. I love knowing what you all think, and every time I receive a review it encourages me to take time out of my busy day and write. One last thing. Let me know about ships. And by ships I mean friendships, relationships, rival(ships). Relationships won't be a large part of the plot, but I want to hear what you all want. Think far ahead in this department.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

-Aniala (catz4444)


	9. So it Begins

A Family as Sweet as Chocolate Chapter 9

Bars of chocolate were carried along an assembly line. They were bare and uncovered, waiting on their wrappers. They were the first chocolate bars to receive the new wrappers advertising the competition. For the first time since Willy Wonka first started making chocolate, some of the bars would have nearly identical wrappers.

Two chocolatiers walked amongst the lines, periodically stopping. Gold sparkled as it passed from gloved hands to the tops of six chocolate bars.

Four of the bars with the golden tickets continued along the line uninterrupted. They were wrapped, put into boxes, sealed in, and labeled to be sent out all around the world. Two of the tickets stopped their progression along the line after being wrapped. With the wave of his cane, the elder chocolate maker summoned the two bars to his outstretched hand.

Seeing their work to completion, the two chocolatiers turned the overhead lights off as they exited the room. The room was left with only the hum of the motors, the click of gears, and multiple rainbow-colored lights of the machines blinking in the darkness left behind.

 **The Next Day**

"I'm going back to school today," Harry's words alerted Willy to the fact that his son had entered the kitchen. "If that's ok?"

Willy sat down breakfast on the table. Harry laid down his backpack beside his chair. Both Wonkas sat down to eat.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Willy asked. "You'll get to be off for thanksgiving tomorrow anyway."

"I'm sure," Harry said. "I want to go to Charlie's apartment after school. Can I?"

"So that's why," Willy said with a smile. "I must ask if you're planning on going to the ice cream shop before you two go to his house?"

"If that's ok," Harry said.

Harry and Charlie often spent time at the local Wonka Ice Cream Shop. It was common knowledge amongst the small town that Willy Wonka himself owned the shop. It only served Wonka ice cream and soft serve that could be left out in the sun for hours without melting.

Despite knowing who owned the shop, not even the employees could claim that they ever saw the famous chocolate maker in the shop. The only interaction that they had with him, despite it being indirect, came through one of his correspondents that next to nothing other than his name was known about. The correspondent was of course just Willy in disguise, but no one but Willy himself and his son realized that fact.

"Of course you can, Starshine," Willy pointed his wand, which was out of its cane at the time, at a napkin. The napkin turned into three vouchers, two for a scoop of ice-cream each for Charlie and Harry and one for a chocolate bar for them to share. "You and Charlie have a wonderful time scheming today."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry took a bite. "We're just eating ice cream and hanging out. No scheming or tricks involved."

"And I'm _just_ making chocolate and running a business," Willy said in an over exaggerated voice. "No magic or fun involved. And I never said anything about tricks."

"Thanks, dad," Harry laughed and took the ice cream and chocolate vouchers from his father.

"If you are planning on making it to school anywhere near the time that it starts, you're going to need to start moving and stop dilly dallying," Willy got up and handed his son his packed lunch box.

Harry took his lunch box and picked up his backpack. Willy walked his son to the floo.

"Love you, dad," Harry gave Willy a side hug which Willy returned.

"I love you too, Starshine," Willy said. "If you need to come home any time today, you can just floo back."

"I know dad,"

"You'll have to tell me about how people react to the ticket announcement when you get home this evening,"

"I will," Harry said. "Don't forget to tape what all of the news stations are saying."

"I won't," Willy said. "I'm very, very excited to see what they'll say. Off to school with you now, Harry."

"Yes sir!"

"And don't forget to send a note through the floo when you get to Charlie's apartment,"

"I won't forget," Harry assured his dad. "Bye!"

Harry stepped through the floo and went through to school.

"I miss the days that I had to take him to school," Willy said to himself as he went to clean up the kitchen from breakfast.

School was utterly boring.

That was the thought that went through Harry's head as he rewrote the words for the summoning charm for the seventeenth time.

His dad was almost right. None of the teachers did anything the week before the break. None of them, that is, except for Mrs. Trent.

Harry was sitting at lunch trying to do the work that he had missed when he was out.

"You misspelled it on line fifteen," Charlie said pointing to the one with one too many c's.

"Ugh," Harry erased his misspelled word and rewrote it.

"I wish I could help more," Charlie said sitting back in his seat.

"You wouldn't happen to know a duplicating charm that will only duplicate the words and not the paper that you can do wandlessly, would you?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry," Charlie said.

"It's alright," Harry said as he wrote down his twentieth line. "Finished with this one. What's my next charm?"

Before Charlie could answer his best friend's question, the lunch room door swung open and banged against the wall behind it.

"Oh my gosh, guys," The kid who was always in trouble practically ran though the door they had just thrown open. "You'll never believe it!"

"Wonder what it is this time?" Charlie asked in genuine curiosity.

"I think I know," Harry said after he looked at his watch.

"Willy Wonka's opening up his factory to anyone who can find a ticket hidden in one of his chocolate bars!"

The lunch room went crazy with noise as people's excitement and questions were voiced.

Charlie's eyes went straight to his best friend.

"Is it true?"

Harry's smile answered Charlie's question before he said the word of confirmation.

"Yes,"

"Do you know where the tickets are?"

"Kind of," Harry replied.

"Everyone," the principal tried to regain some sort of control of the situation. "Lunch still ends in twelve minutes. You can buy your chocolate bars after school and talk more about this during break."

The room only quieted a little as people went back to eating along with talking.

Charlie looked like he was about to ask Harry another question, but the younger boy quickly interrupted him.

"I'll tell you more about it after school," Harry said.

"Okay," Charlie agreed.

"Dad gave us ice cream vouchers for the ice cream shop," Harry handed Charlie his voucher. "And one for a chocolate bar to split."

"Amazing!" Charlie said as Harry returned to his makeup work.

The rest of the day couldn't pass fast enough for the excited kids who were craving chocolate and gold. After fifteen minutes of trying to calm down rambunctious children, the teachers gave up and either declared it a recess day or a study hall day in every class. None of the students were complaining.

"I've finally completed everything," Harry stretched his back after laying down his pencil. "Is your family doing anything for thanksgiving?"

"We're having cabbage noodle soup with fresh bread," Charlie replied.

"No turkey?"

"Not this year," Charlie said. "Probably never again unless we can find a new sponsor.

"I still can't believe that yours decided not to renew your sponsorship!"

"They didn't think that my parents were trying hard enough to get jobs," Charlie shrugged. "I guess that magical people just don't see that the only time that jobs are open to no-majs and squibs is if they either need someone to carry something around or if a spell or rune on something stops working. Those jobs don't last very long."

"I'm sorry," Harry didn't know what else he could say.

"It's not your fault," Charlie shrugged.

"I'll bring you some turkey," Harry said. "Dad raised some turkeys this year, so we have a few just laying around."

"I'd love to see where in the world you and your dad manage to keep all of the stuff you always talk about," Charlie said.

"Maybe you will," Harry held up the chocolate bar voucher. "I'm just kidding. There aren't actually any tickets in that shop."

"What did you raise turkeys for?" Charlie asked.

"A thanksgiving sweet!" Harry's eyes lit up the way that they always did when he talked about candy. "We were hoping to get them out this year, but the recipe just wouldn't work out in time. Next year though, they'll be a best seasonal seller."

"I'm not sure what sort of sweet could possibly be based on turkey," Charlie said. "But you seem to always know exactly what you're talking about."

"This one's actually one of my dad's ideas," Harry checked his watch and saw that the last period of the day was almost over. "I'm just helping him with it."

Just as Harry's watch had informed him, the bell rang two minutes later. Almost all of the students jumped up to get to the floo lobby so that they could be the first to buy chocolate bars.

"Everyone sit down!" The teacher called over the excited kids. "I dismiss you, not the bell."

Students sat down with their back packs still on their backs so that they could bolt to the door as soon as the liberating word was said.

"We will pick back up on our lesson when we return," The teacher said. "I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday with your friends and family. Don't get too sick eating chocolate bars. You all are dismissed."

All of the students except for two bolted through the door and pushed past other classes to make it to the floo lobby. Harry and Charlie remained behind and packed up slowly.

"Are you going home to Georgia to see your family for break, sir?" Harry asked his teacher.

"I am," he replied. "My niece was born two weeks ago and I'm going to get to see her for the first time."

"Awww," both Charlie and Harry said.

"I'm sure that she'll be wonderful," Charlie said.

"Thank you, boys," Their teacher said.

"Are you two going to try to find the tickets?"

"I think I'm going to get one!" Harry said with a smile.

"That would be funny, wouldn't it, Mr. Wonka?" The teacher chuckled.

Harry and Charlie laughed with him. None of the teachers had any idea that Harry was related to Willy Wonka.

Harry and Charlie finished packing up and walked to the door.

"I wish you boys luck in the search and a happy thanksgiving," Their teacher waved to them as they left the classroom.

"You too, sir,"

"Bye, sir,"

"Bye boys,"

Harry and Charlie made their way to the floo lobby which had cleared out some since school had initially dismissed. They flooed back to the Summer Gardens floo network before walking to the ice cream shop.

There was a line outside of the shop and the manager was standing outside addressing angry customers.

"I've already told you all," the manager shouted over the crowd. "We don't have any more chocolate bars here! This is an ice cream shop, not a chocolate store."

"But it's a Wonka shop!" Someone shouted.

"It's got to have chocolate!" Someone else yelled.

"Hi Mr. Miller," Harry said after he and Charlie pushed to the front of the car.

"Are you out of ice cream?" Charlie asked.

"Never for you two," Mr. Miller said with a smile.

"When was the last chocolate bar shipment you got in?" Harry asked.

"Three days ago," Mr. Miller said. "And I'm going to have to order more."

"Everyone!" Harry shouted to the crowd. "Even if Mr. Miller did have any chocolate left, none of them would have a ticket!"

"What do you mean?" A woman in the front of the crowd snapped in Harry's face.

Harry slightly flinched and took a step back. Charlie angled himself in front of Harry. Harry looked up at Mr. Miller who nodded at Harry to continue.

"Well," Harry said. "Only the bars with the specially marked wrappers could have a ticket. They just came out today so since Mr. Miller's last order was three days ago, he wouldn't have any of those."

About half of the crowd decided to listen to and believe the small boy. They left to find their chocolate bars somewhere else. Most of the ones left dispersed after they saw the others leaving.

"Thank you, Harry," Mr. Miller said as he let the boys inside. "They've been trying to buy chocolate since the announcement was made."

"I guess that they didn't listen to the announcement very well then," Harry said.

"How did you know about the specialty marked packages?" Mr. Miller asked. "You two should have been in school when the announcement came out."

"It was in the paper," Charlie explained.

"I'm assuming you two are here for ice cream?"

"Yes sir,"

"And you have vouchers?"

"As always, sir," Charlie said holding out his voucher.

"You two have more vouchers than anybody else who comes in here," Miller said. "You'll never guess what I have today."

"What?" Charlie asked in excitement.

"Wonka's released a new flavor and we're the first shop to get it,"

Charlie looked at Harry, asking him with a look if the flavor was good. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll have a scoop of that, please," Charlie said.

"I haven't even told you what it is yet?" Mr. Miller chuckled at the boy's excitement.

"It doesn't really matter," Charlie said. "All of Mr. Wonka's ice creams are amazing. I don't think that he'd let a bad flavor be released!"

"It's true!" Harry added. "A bad flavor would never make it past taste testing."

"I honestly hope that both of you boys win yourself a ticket," Mr. Miller said as he scooped one scoop of white and yellow swirled ice cream into a cone. "You boys have to be the biggest Wonka fans in the world."

"I'm a bigger Wonka fan than Charlie is," Harry said. "Could I have a scoop Vanilla Lemonlicious Swirl, please?"

"You definitely are a bigger fan than me," Charlie said.

Mr. Miller scooped another cone of the new flavor and handed both boys their cones as he took the vouchers.

"Do you two also have a chocolate bar voucher?" Miller asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "But it's ok if you don't have any."

"I figured that you boys would be stopping in today," Miller walked to the back of the counter. "So, I saved you one."

"Thank you, sir!" Charlie said.

The two boys sat at a table where they both had a view of the tv. The afternoon news was about to come on.

"Good afternoon everyone," The female announcer on tv said. "We are bringing you an update on what is now being called, Wonkamania!"

Charlie grinned at Harry.

"Jacob, what are your thoughts on all of this?"

"Well, Mr. Wonka is certainly a genius," The other announcer named Jacob said. "Never before have people been so crazy about chocolate bars."

The picture had shifted to show people lined up in front of stores hoping to be able to buy bars of chocolate.

"The real question about this whole competition isn't who's going to find the tickets, is it Jacob?"

"Well it isn't for me," Jacob said. "I think that the question on everyone's minds is what Slugworth, Fickelgruber, and Prodnose are going to do."

"Can you tell us about that?"

"Of course, everyone knows that the reason Willy Wonka shut down his factory to begin with was due to spies from those three chocolate makers. They just couldn't handle the fact that such a young, new chocolatier was doing better than them. Since Wonka has kept his chocolate making process a secret, the other three competitors have fallen farther behind than ever. I can almost guarantee that they're going to try to get a spy inside on this tour."

"What sort of spy would Wonka even allow into his factory? Surely the man would know."

"I think that it will have to be a child. Probably a child of one of those chocolate makers workers or one of their own."

"Well we'll certainly have to keep an eye out for that," the female announcer said. "And now over to Nathan who is reporting from Japan."

Charlie and Harry had finished their ice cream by the time the announcement was over.

"You've got to tell me more about this Harry," Charlie said.

"Let's go back to you're house then," Harry stood up and threw away his spoon.

"Bye Mr. Miller!" Charlie called as he did the same.

"Bye boys," Miller said as the two walked out the door. "It's good to see siblings getting along that well."

Harry and Charlie walked back to Summer Gardens apartment and stopped at the floo for Harry to let his dad know that they were there. The two best friends then continued on to Number 3.

"Hi mom," Charlie said as he entered.

"Hi Mrs. Bucket," Harry echoed.

"She's out working, boys," Grandpa Joe called from his bedroom.

"Thanks, Grandpa Joe," Charlie said. "Harry and I will be in my room."

"We will, sir," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry!"

Charlie and Harry went into Charlie's room and Harry pulled out a stone with an Oompa Loompan silencing rune on it and sat it by the door.

"Talk, Harry," Charlie said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry said with a smile.

"You know," Charlie said. "Why were you out for so long, and what's up with the tickets?"

"I," Harry started. "I killed someone."

"WHAT?" Charlie yelled.

"I was boating with one of my dad's workers and his boat tipped over," Tears were falling from Harry's eyes. "I tried to save him, but I couldn't and he died!"

"Well, that's not your fault," Charlie said. "I mean, he was an adult and you're just a kid. You shouldn't have had to save him."

"Thanks, Charlie," Harry sniffed.

"You're welcome," Charlie said. "Now, tell me about the competition!"

Harry spent the next thirty minutes explaining all of the plans that he and his father had come up with to the best of his ability. He said everything he could without giving away the secrets of the factory.

"So now I've got to come up with a secret identity so that I can go on the tour without anyone knowing who I am before the end," Harry finished.

"Whoa," Charlie said. "You're like a secret agent!"

"I know!" Harry agreed. "I had an idea while we were in the ice cream shop."

"You aren't going to call yourself Harry Ice Cream, are you?" Charlie asked with a disbelieving look.

"Of course not," Harry laughed. "I mean the part about the second-rate candy stealing fiends."

"Ooohhh," Charlie said. "Them. Wait. Are you planning on acting like you were sent by them?"

"Wouldn't it be hilarious?"

"Yeah!" Charlie agreed. "Which one?"

"Not Slugworth," Harry said as his lip curled. "Dad hates him the most."

"So, are you still going to use your normal first name?"

"Definitely," Harry said. "I just have to choose a different last name and change my eye color."

"What color are you planning on?"

"Well," Harry said. "My dad is known for having bright eyes, but no one really knows what color they are because he's always changing the color. So really any color will work if I do that. I was thinking maybe a chocolaty brown with a bright amber."

"That will make you look like you're part werewolf,"

"That's true," Harry said. "Maybe blue with a bit of green in it?"

"Why don't you just make it a bunch of different colors?" Charlie suggested. "That way if you accidentally have them only one color you can say that they just look different in different lighting."

"You're a genius, Charlie!" Harry said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were varying shades of blue, green, and brown. "How's that?"

"I can't believe how good you've gotten at that," Charlie shook his head. "The first time you showed me that, you could only change the shade of green."

"Dad's been practicing with me," Harry said. "We practice a bit every day."

"I think they look great!" Charlie said. "What name are you going to go with?"

"Something that sounds like either Fickelgruber of Prodnose," Harry said.

"What about a mix of the two?" Charlie

"That's too much," Harry said. "People aren't that stupid."

"Prodrove,"

"Prozone,"

"Podsane,"

"Finickgrubser,"

"Fickelburg,"

"I like that last one," Harry said.

"Harry Fickelburg," Charlie said the two names together. "That sounds believable."

"Have you seen a picture of him recently?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "You look the most like him out of the three. Of course, you still look a lot like your dad. Or at least a lot like old pictures of him."

"Thanks!" Harry said. "Do you think anyone will find out the truth beforehand?"

"Not if you play on the whole spy thing," Charlie assured him.

"Great!"

"Boys," Charlie's mom's voice called. "Are you in there?"

Harry took his silencing rune stone and put it back in his bag.

"Yes, Mrs. Bucket," Harry said.

"It's great to see you again Harry," Mrs. Bucket said.

"It's wonderful to see you too," Harry said. "Can I cook a new recipe that I've been developing for you all tonight?"

"You don't have to do that, Harry," Mrs. Bucket said.

"But I want to do it," Harry insisted. "I need a larger test group than just my dad."

"If you're sure," Mrs. Bucket said.

"I am, Mrs. Bucket," Harry said. "Thank you so much. Let me just run home and get my ingredients."

Harry ran out to the floo system and flooed home.

"You have a good friend," Mrs. Bucket said.

"Hi dad," Harry said to his father after he flooed into the living room. "I'm trying my new recipe out for the Buckets!"

"Don't stay over too late," Willy said as he followed Harry into the kitchen and helped him gather ingredients.

"I won't," Harry said "We need to watch the news coverage and I want to tell you a plan that Charlie and I came up with!"

"I look forward to it," Willy said. "Your eyes look amazing!"

"Thanks!" Harry said. "They were Charlie's idea. Just in case I forget to change my eye color. I can just say that they look different in different lighting. I still prefer my natural color though."

"I wish that I would have thought of that," Willy said.

"Well," Harry walked back to the fireplace. "I must get going if I'm going to have time to cook."

"Have fun, Starshine,"

"Bye, dad,"

The grandparents' beds were able to be levitated into the main room so that the family and Harry could eat together.

"This is wonderful, Harry," Grandma Josephine said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry blushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Grandma Josephine, young man?"

"She speaks for all of us in that respect," Grandpa George said. "Anyone who cooks this well is a part of the family!"

"Thank you," Harry once again said.

"What are you planning on doing when you get older, Harry?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"I'm going to run a large food making company!" Harry said confidently.

"Well, I can't think of anyone better for the job," Grandpa Joe praised Harry.

"Hello, Buckets," Mr. Bucket said as he entered the apartment. "What is that amazing smell?"

"Hello, honey," Mrs. Bucket greeted. "Harry cooked for us tonight."

"Wonderful!" Mr. Bucket exclaimed. "Hello, Harry!"

"Hello, sir," Harry handed Mr. Bucket a plate. "We saved some food for you."

"Thank you, Harry," Mr. Bucket sat down.

"Harry was just telling us about how he plans on running a large food company when he gets older," Grandpa Joe informed his son.

"Will it be as big as the Wonka factory?" Mr. Bucket asked.

The only Bucket that was aware of who Harry's father was was Charlie. Harry tried to tell the truth as much as possible without spilling his secret.

"It's going to be exactly as large as Wonka's will be," Harry said.

"Speaking of Wonka's," Mr. Bucket said. "What do you all think of the ticket competition?"

The Buckets spent the next twenty minutes talking about the competition. Harry and Charlie just smiled at each other knowingly.

Harry finally dismissed himself to go home, thanking the Buckets for letting him come over and wishing them good night. He left enough leftovers behind to last the next two days.

Harry flooed back home and sat with his dad in the living room.

"Ready to watch?" Harry asked.

The two Wonkas spent the rest of the evening watching news about their competition and planning.

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this in two days and haven't had anyone grammar check it. Yours are the first eyes to ever see it! That being said, there are probably some mistakes. I just wanted to give you all an Easter present and I am currently staying in a place without wifi. I'm sitting in a McDonald's to publish this chapter. On a side note, if any of you lovely readers like Doctor Who, I am currently working on a story I adopted called Two Hearts are Better than One. Keep an eye out for it! As always, please review and let me know what you think! I'm also still taking one shot suggestions. I just started writing the first one that someone suggested.

Happy Easter! (And Happy April Fools Day)

-Aniala (catz4444)


	10. The First Two

**Chapter 10**

"Harry," A familiar disembodied voice sounded through Harry's dream land.

"I'm flying right now, can it wait until I land?" Harry said what, to him, sounded like a sound argument for the interrupting voice to go away.

"If you don't wake up you'll miss it, Starshine," The voice said no less kindly.

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes. He squinted against the dim light coming from the end of a wand as his eyes adjusted. His bedroom slowly came into focus as the memories of flying in his dream left him.

"You say the funniest things when you talk in your sleep," Willy said when he saw that Harry was almost alert enough for talking.

"Morning, dad," Harry yawned. "What time is it?"

"About four in the morning," Willy said.

"The sun's not even up yet!" Harry exclaimed. "Surely no one is randomly eating chocolate this early."

"Well," Willy said. "They might not be here, but in Germany it's exactly the right time for a nice mid breakfast snack!"

Harry sat up with a gasp.

"The first ticket was found in Germany?"

"That's what our tracking charm says," Willy confirmed. "The news announcers should be reporting it any minute now."

Harry jumped out of bed, slid on his slippers, and pulled on a robe. He then made a beeline for the door.

"Well, let's go!" Harry took off towards the sitting room. His father was close behind him.

The Wonkas sat on the deep blue couch and switched the tv on. True to Willy's prediction, a German station was just beginning a broadcast on the first ticket winner.

"Could you do a translation spell?" Harry asked. He had been trying to learn some of the languages that his father knew, but wasn't as talented in tongues as his father was. Latin based languages came a bit easier due to him having to take Latin in school, but German, like many other non Romance languages, was a struggle.

Willy waved his wand and the reporter's words were translated to English. The people still had a German accent through the charm.

"We are here at the home of a young boy named Augustus Gloop," The woman on the tv said. "Augustus is the first winner of one of Mr. Willy Wonka's golden tickets! He is, perhaps, the first person other than Wonka himself to ever lay eyes on the shiny prize. Here is his mother to share a few words on the matter."

A large woman wearing a light pink dress stepped into the view of the camera. Her hair was tied partially back in a way that showed that she had put some effort into how she looked before alerting the media to her son's find.

"Of course I just knew that my little Augustus would win a ticket!" She clasped her hands together in happiness. "How could he not? He loves chocolate! He would never stop eating it if he could. I was just happy that he was the first one to win!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Gloop," the reporter said. "Would it be ok if we talked to Augustus for a little while?"

"Of course, of course!" Mrs. Gloop led the reporter and camera crew into the house. "He hasn't gotten to talk to a reporter since one wrote the story on the junior chef competition! He was a junior judge on it, you know?"

The crew followed Mrs. Gloop into the kitchen where a severely overweight boy was sitting behind a table eating a chocolate bar. A pile of wrappers were strewn around him.

"Augustus," The reporter addressed the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Augustus said as he took another bite of his chocolate.

"How are you feeling about winning a ticket?" The reporter clarified.

"Oh," Augustus swallowed a mouthful of melted chocolate. "I'm really excited. I can't wait to see inside of a giant candy factory! I hope to receive the lifetime supply of chocolate."

"Where is your ticket now?" The reporter asked when the child didn't show them the ticket right away.

Augustus dug through some wrappers before he held up a shiny piece of gold with a bite taken out of it.

"I was eating my chocolate like normal when I bit into this bar. It's taste was different. I've tried every type Wonka bar there is and I had never tasted anything so metallic before. I thought that maybe there was an extra piece of foil on it but the taste was not right for that either. I spit it out and knew exactly what it was! I had won the first golden ticket!"

The interviewer continued to talk to Augustus before they were interrupted by a larger news station arriving. At that point, Willy switched the tv off.

"Well, he really seems to like your chocolate," Harry said.

"Who would let a child eat that much?" Willy asked no one in particular. "Being large or somewhat overweight isn't bad, but the gluttony that those parents allow Augustus to indulge in is unhealthy and nearly neglectful."

"Neglectful?" Harry asked.

"They just allow him to continue eating without thinking of his well being," Willy said. "I just hope that he also eats something other than chocolate because while chocolate is the most amazing food in the world, it isn't healthy enough to keep someone alive."

"Should we start doing some research on him?" Harry asked. "He's got to be magical somehow or he wouldn't have been able to find a ticket no matter how much chocolate he eats every day."

"Breakfast first," Willy instructed his excited son.

"Are we going to eat chocolate for breakfast?" Harry asked with a grin in reference to Augustus Gloop's favorite food.

"Harry!" Willy put his hand over his heart in false offense. "I am a chocolate maker, not a heathen. The very thought that I could raise my son to not know the chocolate eating clock! I have failed you."

Harry was nearly crying with laughter at his father's antics.

"You ought to know very well that,"

"You only eat chocolate before nine AM if it's baked in something," Harry said through his laughter, cutting his father's words off. "So, chocolate caramel pancakes?"

"That sounds like a perfect plan!" Willy said and the two headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

 _The Gloop family has been declared squibs for three generations. If no one in the next generation of Gloops possesses magic, the family will be considered dead in wizarding society and declared muggles._

"Why does the German Ministry of Magic even have records like these?" Harry asked.

The two Wonkas had spent nearly six hours looking for answers before they came across the _German Magical Family Record Book._

"I'd say that most communities have these odd books," Willy said. "I'm just surprised that we are able to view this one."

"I don't think that very many people would be able to access it," Harry said. "It's just a good thing that the German Magical President likes your chocolate!"

"Everybody enjoys chocolate occasionally," Willy said.

"What about dogs and cats?" Harry asked.

"Except dogs and cats," Willy corrected himself. "It's poisonous to them."

* * *

"Charlie!" Harry yelled as he ran through the door of Charlie's apartment. "Did you hear?"

Charlie looked up from the table where he was sitting doing some reading that was assigned over the break.

"Hear what?"

"The first ticket was found in Germany!"

"What!?" Charlie yelled. "That means that there are only five left. Only four that people can actually find."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We're going to wait for one more to be found before Harry Fickelberg finds a ticket."

The two friends spent time together doing various things to pass the time while they made a backstory for their made up character that Harry would be giving life on the tour and the interviews that came before it.

"You should draw a picture of Fickelberg," Charlie suggested.

"It'll just be me," Harry said, but he was already getting out his sketchbook from his bag.

"It would still help with visualizing," Charlie quoted their transfiguration teacher who always required them to draw a picture of something before he would transfigure a random item into what his students had drawn.

"I think you just like watching me draw," Harry swatted his best friend's arm with a smile.

"Maybe I do," Charlie said. "But you are really good at it. If you weren't going to run a giant candy factory I'd say that you should be an artist when you grow up."

Harry informed Charlie that he wouldn't be running "a" giant candy factory. He would be running the Wonka Chocolate Factory which was the best in the world and always would be. After Charlie apologized and corrected himself, Harry started drawing. One of the reasons that Harry was so interesting to watch while he was drawing was because he was a good artist. The other reason was because of Harry himself. When he was fully engrossed in his art, Harry's hair would change its color and look depending on what he was drawing. At times, Harry would even partially morph into a character he was sketching.

"We still need to come up with a believable backstory," Charlie said. "One that you can say in interviews."

They decided, after talking over the details for two hours, that Harry Fickelberg would be from a town over from where the Fickelgruber factory was located. He would be the son of Dr. Drew Fickelberg who's a dentist. Willy would play the part of Drew for the interviews, but they would still have to think of a way for Harry to have an adult accompany him at the factory.

Harry had decided, without yet telling Charlie, that Harry Fickelberg would know Charlie from school. Fickelberg attended as a boarding student while Charlie returned home daily. Because the school that both boys really did attend was magical and off all non-magical records, no one would have any way to check on the validity of that information.

Harry Fickelberg, the boys decided, found himself lucky to be able to go to the factory because his father, the dentist, hated chocolate and anything else sugary. That would be a good explanation as to why his father wouldn't be accompanying him. Harry Fickelberg had been buying chocolate with his allowance money without his father knowing. Dr. Drew Fickelberg wouldn't have allowed his son to even go on the tour, but due to all of the press coverage over it, he feared for his public image if he didn't allow his son to go.

The picture that Harry drew while he and Charlie were talking depicted a sad boy. His black hair hung more limp than Harry's would ever naturally be. The hair partially covered sad, multicolored eyes. The boy's shoulders were slouched just the tiniest bit forward betraying a bit of sad, silent rebellion under his near perfect posture. A hand not belonging to the boy was clamped onto his shoulder. The picture was of a desperate child that needed freedom and acceptance.

"Do you think that that's good enough?" Charlie asked.

"I think so," Harry said as he put his drawing supplies back in his bag. "I mean, people are supposed to think that I'm a spy, so my character has to seem kind of fake, right? I mean, not as fake as the flavorings that Slugworth uses in his raspberry filled dark chocolate, but still pretty fake."

Charlie's stomach grumbled, distracting Harry from whatever he might have said about the false quality of Slugsorth's ingredients.

"Do you want to go and eat?" Harry asked.

"I'm really not that hungry," Charlie tried to assure his friend. "I ate last night."

Harry picked up his bag and pulled out a small picnic basket. Inside of it was sandwiches and other picnicy items.

"Oh," Harry said. "I thought that we could have a picnic in the garden so I brought sandwiches. But if you don't want them I guess I can just eat what I can of them and throw the rest away."

"No, no," Charlie said. "We can have a picnic if you want to. But only if you want to."

The boys made their way outside to the gardens and began to eat their lunch amongst the flowers that seemed to bloom all year. While they were out there, another resident of the apartments came out.

"Did you hear?" The young woman who lived two apartments over from Charlie asked.

"Hear?"

"About the tickets," the woman clarified.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said. "The first one was found in Germany."

"No, not that," the young woman became excited with the knowledge that she was able to tell the boys something new. "Another one was just found!"

Harry jumped up in surprise. He hadn't anticipated two being found that close together. He knew that his father would be expecting him at home, though.

"I've got to go," Harry said as he picked up his bag and headed for the floo network. "See you later Charlie!"

Harry disappeared behind the corner of the building that led to the floo fireplace. That left Charlie and the young woman alone with a half full picnic basket in the garden.

"What was that about?" The young woman asked.

"Him and his dad love Wonka chocolate more than anything else in the world. They're keeping a record of all the tickets found."

"Wait," the woman said after thinking for a moment. "You two aren't brothers?"

"Not by blood," Charlie said before picking up the picnic basket to carry into his apartment. "See you later ma'm!"

—

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the living quarter of the factory and took off in a sprint.

"Dad!" His call was unanswered.

He ran around the living quarters from room to room, but found the rooms abandoned.

Harry then went to the piece of paper on his dad's desk in the office. He wrote "Willy Wonka," on the paper before channeling a bit of his magic into it. The paper glowed green, brown, and gold before Willy's name glowed purple, brown and silver and sunk into the paper. The paper then displayed the words "Inventing Room," in a purple ink and Willy's handwriting.

Harry knew from experience that Willy's talisman would heat up. Willy's talisman was nearly identical to the one that Harry wore around his ankle. Willy wore his on a chain around his neck. Willy had had the talismans made after Harry had gotten lost in a store they were visiting. They were less intrusive than tracking charm as either Wonka could remove them at any time. They also heated up when they were in use and only the two of them could use them due to them being keyed to their magical signatures. They also heated up when the other was in trouble which had come in handy multiple times.

Harry ran to the great glass elevator and stood on his toes to press the button for the Inventing Room. He would always be naturally on the short side, but that didn't bother him too much due to his metamorphmagus abilities. The elevator shot off in the direction of the Inventing Room. If Harry hadn't been so accustomed to traveling that way, he would have fallen over.

Harry looked through the glass bottom and sides of the elevator at the factory he called home. It had expanded in the five and a half years that he had lived there. More rooms were being added almost all the time, seemingly on a whim. Despite the near randomness of the rooms, they all serves some purpose or another. The purposes were obvious to Harry and Willy, but to an outsider it would probably look like chaos.

After whizzing through the passages of the factory, the elevator finally came to a stop in the corner of the Inventing Room. Harry jumped out and searched around the room before his eyes landed on his father.

"It happened again," Harry ran over, careful not to disturb any of the sensitive experiments. "Someone found another ticket!"

"Who? What? When? Where? And Why?" Willy asked, looking like a mad scientist with a lab coat and safety goggles on and a flask with bright liquid in his hand.

"I'm not sure, one of the tickets that we put in the chocolate bars, just a bit ago, I think, and because they could?" Harry tried to answer all of the questions.

"Well then," Willy set the flask down on a table near him. "We should go and figure out an exact answer to all of those questions then, shouldn't we?"

"Yep!" Harry said and began to make his way back to the elevator. He got half way there before realizing that his father wasn't following him. "Where are you going?"

"I took the tunnels here," Willy said. "I need to take the boat back."

"You took a boat?" There was no emotion in Harry's voice as he said those words.

"One of the ones with an anti tipping charm," Willy confirmed.

"You can't take a boat," Harry insisted. "Not alone. What if, what if something had happened while I was gone? I could have come home and never saw you again. You could die too!"

Tears were in Harry's eyes at that point. His breathing was growing faster.

"Starshine," Willy said. "I know that you're scared and it's ok to be scared. If you weren't scared then I would be scared. But you have to remember that you can't just live your life being scared. You have to face your fear head on, look at it and say,"

"I'm going with you," Harry cut his father off.

"That wasn't what I was going to say that you say," Willy said. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"You can't go by yourself," Harry insisted. "If something happened then no one would be there but if I'm there then, well, I don't know."

"Harry, I don't think that this is a good idea," Willy looked at Harry's tear filled eyes. He didn't usually give into Harry's begging, but this was different. "Ok. But I'm going to give you a portkey and if you get to scared, you have to take it to the living quarters."

Harry nodded but inwardly decided that he wouldn't take it.

The two walked out to the boat. It was a small row boat with just enough room for two people. Willy let Harry get in first. His legs were shaky, but he managed to make it to he seat. He accepted the small bouncy ball portkey that his father handed to him and filed away the activation word, fizzy, just in case he needed to use it.

Willy got into the boat next to his son and with one more unsure look in Harry's direction, he pushed off into the dark river.

The boat went through the water like a warm knife cutting through butter. Willy made sure that all of the turns were as smooth as possible. Despite the gentleness of the ride, Harry still found himself clinging to his father's arm with every small wave. In a few minutes, though it felt like hours to Harry, the boat came to a stop and the two chocolatiers disembarked. Harry put the small portkey in his pocket.

After putting the boat away, Harry and Willy made there way into the living quarters to learn more about the next winner of the ticket.

* * *

"Veruca Salt," Harry said. "Isn't a verruca a type of wart?"

"One that you get on your foot," Willy agreed. "Very painful and very contagious."

"Have you ever gotten one?"

"No, but my housemate's aunt once got one. He was so terrified of contracting one that he refused to take a shower for a week! Finally out head of house had to make him."

The two chocolate makers had just finished watching two news casts of the second ticket winner. Veruca had a smile of false sweetness on her face in both of them. She wasn't from the United States, and they were struggling to find any magical information on her. The non-magical information, though, was easy to learn.

"We'll have to try some of Mr. Salt's nuts before him and Veruca come to the factory," Harry said.

"I don't know Harry," Wonka smiled. "They might be a bit too salty for my taste!"

After giving up for the time being on finding any more information on Veruca, the two decided to talk about more important issues.

"Charlie and I've almost completed the plan," Harry said. "We just have one detail that we can't figure out."

"And what detail is that?"

"You," Harry told his father the plan.

"So I get to be a dentist?" Willy morphed into an older, stricter looking man. His hair was close to being all grey and his face was sharper. His eyes changed to a different shade of brown than they were before. All in all, he looked little like his normal cheerful self or his son. "The only thing candy is good for is bringing in new patients," Willy tested out his persona. After saying the words, his disguise dropped. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I turned into my father."

"You don't have to do it!" Harry said. He had forgotten the hard feelings between his father and grandfather. "We can come up with a different disguise."

"It's fine Starshine," Willy said. "This plan is well thought out and makes sense. Besides, I'm over it now."

Harry thought otherwise on the last part. If Willy was over being as good as disinherited, he wouldn't still tense up every time his father, Dr. Wilbur Wonka, was mentioned.

"We'll have to find an adult for you to go with on the tour," Willy pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe you could go with whichever one of Charlie's parents takes him on the tour," Willy said. "Charlie and you are still friends in your made up story, after all."

Harry agreed with the idea. All that was left in there plan was for Harry to find the golden ticket. A trip to the town near the Fickelgruber factory was in order within the next week.

Harry had little idea of the media mess that he was about to become entangled in.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry that update took so long. I was trying to get my newest story off of the ground and I just kept getting more and more inspiration for it that I had to stop myself from writing it and force myself to update this. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Not a lot happened to Harry in it, but he'll really get thrown into the thick of things next chapter.

How involved do you want Dr. Wonka to be in this story? I've brought him up a few times now.

This chapter was a reverse birthday present for you all!

Please review!

-Aniala (catz4444)


	11. A Ticket and a Task

Chapter 11

Harry had changed his outfit four times already. It had to be perfect; something that he would wear normally, but not something too out of the ordinary to make him stand out. He also couldn't wear anything that would link him to his father, whose style was distinctive. In the end, Harry ended up going with the first outfit for finding the ticket and the first interviews and the fourth outfit for the day of the tour.

He got dressed and walked out into the living room where his father was waiting. They had already eaten breakfast and it was time for what they had been planning for. It was the day that Harry would "find" his ticket.

"Are you ready?" Willy asked as he handed Harry an emergency portkey to use in case something went wrong.

"I think," Harry said. "What if I mess up?"

"Then people will just have more reasons to think that you're a spy," Willy said. "If you're acting is perfect, they won't think anything suspicious until someone realizes that no one has ever heard of Dr. Fickelberg outside of documents. If you mess up, then they'll just suspect something earlier."

Harry nodded and walked over to the fire place. He paused before he entered.

"You'll be there?" He asked his dad.

"In disguise," Willy agreed. "Just look for the person in the crowd with violet eyes."

Harry went through the floo knowing that his father would always be behind him. When he arrived on the other side, he set off in the direction of a general store that he and Willy had scouted out in their earlier visit to the city.

Harry took a moment to look out at the sky over the town.

Black smoke hung thick in the air as it was continuously pumped out of ugly black pipes. The pipes stuck up and lacked all forms of definition and elegance that could be found on the exterior of the Wonka Factory.

If this was how the outside of the Fickelgruber Factory looked like, Harry thought, then it was no wonder that the chocolate that came out of it was subpar to anything that Wonka produced.

Harry continued on his path to the general store. A bell above the door chimed as Harry pushed the door open. A wave of heat hit his face as he took in the sight of the store. Bland cream-colored rows of shelves laden with groceries, snacks, and other items filled the store. A middle-aged man leaned against the counter as if he were imitating a sack of flour that someone had slung down.

Harry paused, the door still held open. This was it. This was the day where he really couldn't go back. The things that had been set in motion from the time that the tickets were sent out, or perhaps even before then, were about to become far more real for Harry. Though he had been involved with the competition from the beginning, he was about to be involved in it to the public.

"Hey, kid," the cashier said, pulling Harry out of his line of thought. "Close the door, will you? We aren't trying to heat the outdoors! In or out."

"Sorry," Harry scrambled inside. The door slammed shut behind him causing the bell to once again jingle.

Harry ambled around the store, taking care to look at various items so that it wouldn't seem as if he had a preplanned purchase. Towards the back of the store he caught his reflection in a hand mirror that was for sale. He stared at his eyes in it and adjusted their color just a little bit until they looked exactly how he wanted. He then once again made his way to the front of the small store where the candy was located.

Harry browsed over the selection. As to be expected, there were a good number of Fickelgruber products. Shipping on them would be less expensive since the factory was so close. Second to Fickelgruber in number was, of course, the Wonka bars. No store would be insane enough to not carry a good number of Wonka bars since Wonka Mania broke out. Prodnose was next. As for the Slugworth selection, Harry was pleased to note that the store only carried one type of his bar.

Harry spotted the type of bar that he would be purchasing. He reached towards the row of them and discreetly pulled out the bar that contained the ticket out of an enlarged pouch on his royal blue coat. He then took a deep breath and walked up to the register.

The cashier was in almost the same exact position that he was in when he had fussed at Harry for lingering in the door for so long. Harry decided that he would never work in such a bland store as he placed his one item up on the counter.

"Hoping to get lucky?" The cashier asked. "Don't get your hopes up kid. A bunch of others have wasted their money on those dumb tickets and look where it got them. You're really better off saving your money."

"I'm not buying it for the ticket, sir," Harry successfully kept the disrespect out of his voice. "I just really wanted to try this type of bar and, well, it was between buying this and buying some fudge cookies but the wrapper on this bar just looked so much prettier than the yellow on the fudge cookies."

"Whatever," The cashier said as rung up the bar. "Two dollars and twenty cents."

"I thought that it was only a dollar sixty-five," Harry quoted the price that his father's stores always charged for the bar.

"Supply and demand," the cashier said. "The boss is taking advantage on the increase of sales. No one's buying anything but Wonka these days. Rumor has it that Fickelgruber's furious. A buddy of mine works at a diner near the man's mansion. Says he's seen him pacing around and throwing things. Anyway, are you going to buy the bar or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said. He took his time to count out the exact amount in change. "Here you go."

"And there's your bar," the man slid the chocolate bar back across the counter to Harry and handed him a receipt after he confirmed that the change was exact.

"Do you want a piece?" Harry asked. "I mean, you just looked kind of sad earlier and I just thought- "

"Thanks kid," the cashier said. "But you can keep your chocolate."

"If you're sure," Harry said as he started to unwrap the bar.

"I'm sure," he confirmed. "Sorry about yelling at you earlier by the way. It's nothing personal. I was just feeling the cold wind coming through the door and- "

Before the man finished his statement, Harry fell onto the floor in what an onlooker would claim was shock.

"Oh my gosh," Harry whispered before screaming, "Oh my gosh! I found one!"

The cashier said something that wasn't as PG as "Oh my gosh," as soon as he saw the glittering gold ticket that was in Harry's hand. After begging to see the ticket, the man called the local news station. They arrived within ten minutes. Other larger stations showed up shortly after.

"What's your name?" shouted one reporter from the front.

"Harry," Harry replied, being sure to keep the last remaining hint of his English accent out of his voice. "Harry Fickelberg."

"How did you manage to find it?"

"Where are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you a regular consumer of Wonka Chocolate or do you prefer another brand?"

The questions rolled in. Harry looked around the crowd until he spotted a man there with violet eyes. The man winked and Harry turned back to the camera and beamed. He could do this as long as his father was behind him. He stood straighter and answered the questions just like he'd rehearsed. For the questions that he hadn't thought of in advance, he improved an answer on the spot. Sometimes taking improvisational lessons from Oompa Loompas does pay off.

Finally, the part that was asked of all of the ticket winners thus far arrived and Harry knew that his time in the spotlight was over for that moment.

"Could you read us what the ticket says?" A reporter asked as if it would be any different than the other two tickets that had been found.

"Yeah!" Harry said as he began reading.

"'Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand! Tremendous things are in store for you! Many wonderful surprises await you! For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day- you and all the others who are lucky enough to find my Golden Tickets. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you some of the greatest wonders of my factory, and afterwards, when it comes time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks. These trucks, I can promise you, will be loaded with enough delicious eatables to last you and your entire household for many years. But this is by no means the most exciting thing that will happen on the day of the visit. I am preparing other surprises that are even more marvelous and more fantastic for you and for all my beloved golden ticket holders. Mystic and marvelous surprises that will entrance, delight, intrigue, astonish, and perplex you beyond measure. At the end of the tour, I will make an announcement regarding one of the ticket holders that no one will want to miss! And now, here are your instructions: The day I have chosen for the visit is the first day in the month of February. On this day, and no other, you must come to the factory gates at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. Don't be late! And you are allowed to bring with you either one or two members of your own family to look after and assure you won't get into mischief. One more thing- be certain to have this ticket with you, otherwise you will not be admitted.

And it's signed: Willy Wonka.'"

"I can't believe this!" Harry said once he finished reading. "Wait until I tell my dad! Oh my gosh, my dad is going to be so mad at me. I've got to go."

Harry ran off, pushing past his father who gave him a small smile. Harry ran through the town back towards the floo network. Before he there, however, someone grabbed his arm.

"Harry Fickelberg?" a woman who looked to be in her late twenties asked.

"I," Harry stuttered as he tried to pull his arm away.

"My name is Tristen. I work for Mr. Fickelgruber," she said, loosen her grip a bit. "He'd like to talk with you about a few things."

"Like the ticket?" Harry asked. "Because I'm sure he's really nice and all and his chocolate is pretty good, I mean, it's like my second favorite type, but I don't think that I'll be allowed to bring him with me on the tour."

"Partially about the ticket," the Tristen smiled. "But also, about other things."

"I," Harry once again said with a pause. On one hand, it was probably a bad idea to go with a complete stranger to either the house or factory of one of his father's enemies. On the other hand, Fickelgruber didn't know who he really was and he could use this opportunity to find out what the rival chocolate maker was planning. Plus, he had an emergency portkey that he could use and if he was in any real danger the talisman would go off and Willy could apperate to it. The pros outweighed the cons.

"How do I know that you really work for Mr. Fickelgruber?" Harry asked.

Tristen pulled out a company card and ID badge.

"Whoa," Harry said in false awe. "What's it like inside of a giant chocolate factory?"

"If you'll agree to come with me," she said. "I'll show you. Maybe you'll even end up with two chocolate factory tours."

"Ok!" Harry said. He hoped that his dad wouldn't be too upset with him as he went with the woman to a black limousine. "Is he in there?"

"No," Tristen said. "That's just transportation."

The driver leapt out of the front seat and ran back to open the doors for them. Tristen gestured for Harry to get in before her.

"Thank you," Harry said to the driver as he slid into the lavish car. "Wow."

The woman slid in next to him as Harry took the time to look around the limousine. It wasn't pretty in the same sense that Wonka's Factory was, but it was far from ugly. The seats were covered in sleek black leather and trimmed in the same blue as the Fickelgruber wrappers. There were coolers in the limo that appeared to be stocked with drinks and snacks.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Tristen asked.

"No thank you," Harry declined. It was one thing to go with strangers but it was another thing entirely to accept food from them.

The short ride was spent in near silence. Harry spent most of it regretting his decision and thinking about how much trouble he would be in once he got back to his dad.

Large, plain gates towered above the limo as they pulled into the road leading to the Fickelgruber Factory. It was like entering a high security prison, Harry thought as they pulled up to a security center.

The security officer inside took one look at the car and motioned them through with a smile. Once through, the limo drove up to what Harry assumed was a back entrance. The limo stopped and the driver got out and held the door open.

Tristen slid out and held her hand out to help Harry. Harry took it and got out after her.

"Harry," Tristen said as she pulled Harry aside. "I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything that Mr. Fickelgruber asks you to do. I think that I know the purpose of this meeting and if I'm right then you won't have anything to concern yourself with, but if I'm wrong-" Tristen fell quiet for a second. "This company has operated too long under espionage and, well, I think that it's about time for that to change. I just hope that today will be the start and not the continuation of it."

"Ok?" Harry acted as if he was unaware of what he was agreeing with.

After that little talk, they continued into the factory. The inside of the factory was almost as bland as the outside from what Harry could see. The walls of the small hallway that they were walking through were all painted a dull cream color and the floors were carpeted. The end of the hallway opened into a larger reception area. It was then that Harry realized that they were in the office area of the factory.

"Good morning Betty," Tristen said as they approached the front desk. "Are we able to go back or is he too busy?"

"Morning Tris!" the receptionist chirped back. "You know that the boss is never too busy to see you."

"It's more of a nicety," Tristen said. She then gestured to Harry. "This is Harry. He found the third golden ticket."

"Congratulations!" Betty said. "Now, I know that Wonka is our company rival but he sure is a marketing genius. I'd love to see inside of that factory. I bet you that he knows how to pay his receptionists."

"I can ask while I'm there and let you know if you want." Harry offered.

"Isn't he just a doll!" Betty cooed. "I think that you're the first kid to actually deserve to win a ticket. You just go and enjoy yourself."

"Care to buzz us in?" Tristen prompted the receptionist.

"Oh, of course!" she pressed a button on the desk. "Go right on back."

"Thank you, Betty," Tristen said as she began to walk to the office door.

"Thank you," Harry echoed as he followed after Tristen.

Time seemed to both slow down and go ten times faster all at once as Harry followed Tristen through the door. He could make out every word spoken in the reception area as if someone were shouting them out one syllable at a time. The pattern of the carpet tiles seemed to race by. The door swam in front of him seemingly growing larger and larger until Harry was sure that it would lean down and swallow him whole.

To say that he was scared was an understatement. He was once again thankful for the short lessons on acting at school followed by the far more in-depth lessons from the more, and sometimes less, than qualified Oompa Loompas that enjoyed acting and improv, because none of what he was feeling showed on his face. To anyone looking at him, all that they would see was a shocked and overwhelmed excitement.

At least he'd be able to sell the spy persona now if anyone saw him leaving the factory.

"Would you like me to in before you?" Tristen's voice pulled Harry out of his short musings. Her hand was on the handle of the office door.

"Oh," Harry said. "Yes, please."

Tristen gave him a gentle smile and opened the door. She went in first and held it open for Harry from the inside.

Harry had expectations about how the office of this particular rival of his father would look. He expected sterile white walls and the same ugly carpeting from the hallway with grey and cream filing cabinets set on it and a generic desk. As Harry walked through the door, however, all of his expectations were shattered.

The office was elegant, especially in comparison to the reception area outside. A large desk made of a dark wood was placed in the back of the room. The floors were made of a dark hardwood. Off to one side of the large room, a navy-blue rug covered the hardwood. A sofa and wing back chair that matched the rug sat on top of it. On the wall that the couch was facing there was a fireplace.

Harry had definitely learned his lesson about assuming the worst.

"Tristen," an older man sitting in the wing back chair said. "This must be Harry."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Come," The man gestured at the couch. "Sit down and warm up by the fire. It's too cold to just stand around and gab all day!"

The entirety of the building that Harry had been in was well heated, not as much as the Wonka Factory but still a comfortable temperature, so the cold wasn't a problem. Nevertheless, Harry followed Tristen over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" the man asked. "Maybe some hot chocolate?"

"I'm not supposed to take things from strangers," Harry said, shuffling on his seat.

"Doh!" the man exclaimed. "How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Thomas Fickelgruber. I would assume that my niece has already introduced herself to you?"

"Niece?" Harry looked over at Tristen who smiled at him. "Oh, Miss Tristen."

"Are you denying that we're related again, Tristy?" Fickelgruber teased her.

"Of course not, Uncle Tommy," the way that Tristen stressed her uncle's name made Harry certain that these two were close. "I just didn't want to overwhelm Harry anymore than he already is."

"You'll have to forgive both my niece and myself, Harry," Fickelgruber said.

"There's nothing to forgive," Harry said.

"Oh, he is a sweet boy," Fickelgruber said. "I was beginning to worry for Mr. Wonka's health after I saw the other two winners on television. If he has a few more children like you attending it should even out enough though."

Harry was baffled by that point. He had thought that he would have been asked to spy by now, but Fickelgruber was actually being… nice? He was not prepared for this.

"How about you tell us a little about yourself, Harry," Fickelgruber said.

"Oh," Harry tried to think of something that would fit his story but still be realistic. "Um, my middle name is James. I'm nine and a half and I'll be ten at the end of July. Sometimes I tell people that I'm already ten though because I'm the youngest in my class. Even Charlie's going to be ten before me! His birthday is in January. Oh, Charlie's my best friend. He really wants to win a ticket too. I hope he gets one. I would be so cool to get to go on the tour with him!"

"Is your mom or dad going with you?" Tristen asked.

"It's, uh, just me and my dad," Harry said. "But I don't know if he'll even want to come. I don't even know if he'll let me go. He's a dentist so he doesn't really like candy. At all."

"Surely he won't stop you from going," Tristen said.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "He's already going to be mad about me going out and buying chocolate after he told me that wasn't allowed to. Wait, what time is it?"

"It's twelve thirty," Tristen said.

"Oh no!" Harry said. "I've only got thirty minutes to get back before my dad's meeting is over."

"Tristen can take you back whenever you want to leave," Fickelgruber said. "But before you go, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" Harry asked, expecting the worst.

Fickelgruber got up from his chair and walked over to his desk. He opened one of the top drawers and pulled out a cream-colored envelope. He then closed the drawer and walked over in front of Harry.

"If you wouldn't mind," Fickelgruber said as he held out the envelope. "I'd appreciate it if you could give this to Mr. Wonka when you see him and tell him, well, just tell him that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Fickelgruber said. "Espionage is common in this industry, but not to the degree of what I, and those other two candy makers, put Mr. Wonka through. I mean, I know that there are at least two spies working in my factory right now that I'm having to keep an eye on and I even have a few in Slugworth's at the moment. We flooded that poor man though. He was so young and had risen above my factory, a factory that has been in my family for over a hundred years, in less than five years! I thought, at the time, that I needed to know why. Slugworth, Prodnose, and I worked together to an extent for the first time in years. We flooded the Wonka Factory with spies and the man was either too young, too kind, or too trusting to know. Soon it became more than curiosity that made me send in more spies. I was making a more of a profit off of his brilliant ideas than I was off of my own. I became selfish. When he closed his gates, I couldn't help but blame myself. I've felt guilty about it since. I must admit that I would love to know how he's running his factory now, but my curiosity about his factory has only led to trouble so I'm not going to ask for you to spy for me, only for you to deliver this."

"I," Harry took the envelope. It was thick and heavy in his grasp. "I'll give it to him."

"Thank you," Thomas Fickelgruber's shoulders sagged as if a heavy weight that he had been carrying for a long time had been lifted from them. "Also, take this," he handed Harry another paper with two phone numbers on it. "It's my and Tristen's office numbers. Whenever you have the time, call and we'll arrange a date for a tour of this factory if you want."

"Oh! You don't have to do that!" Harry said.

"It's the least I can do for what you're doing for me," Fickelgruber insisted. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Harry, but you might want to leave now if you want to make it back before the end of your father's meeting."

"Yes sir," Harry rose from his seat. "Thank you so much! I'll be sure to give this to Mr. Wonka and tell him what you said."

Good byes, nice to meet yous, and thank yous were made and within a few minutes, Harry was being dropped off near where Tristen had picked him up.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to drop you off where your father's meeting is?" Tristen asked for the third time.

"I'm sure," Harry nodded. "He'll be more mad seeing me getting out of a car he doesn't recognize than he will be when I tell him about it."

After once again saying goodbye, Tristen drove off and Harry headed for the floo network.

Harry held the envelope in his hands. There was always the chance that the entire meeting and apology had been a set up. There could be some sort of tiny recording device in the envelope and Harry could be taking it directly into his father's factory. Harry considered sending some magic through the envelope to fry any electronic that might be inside but decided that it would be a waste since the floo network would do a much more thorough job at saturating the envelope and its contents than Harry could hope to do by himself.

When Harry stumbled through the floo, he was greeted by a set of very concerned bright eyes.

"Are you ok?" Willy asked as he pulled Harry forward to examine him. "You're talisman said that you were at _his_ factory. Did that no good old copy cat caitiff actually grab you off of the street and into his factory to get at me?"

"Kind of," Harry held out the envelope. "He said to give this to you and tell you that, well, that he was sorry."

Willy took the envelope, his hand slightly shaking. He slid his finger under it to open it and pulled out the letter inside. His eyes glanced over the first few lines before he lowered it and glanced at Harry.

"Harry, I need a few hours to process this," Willy said. "You go ahead and look over the itinerary for the tour."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Harry asked.

"Just the itinerary right now," Willy said.

Harry nodded and went into the living room and pulled out the binder to go over what they already had planned as Willy went into his office.

Around two hours after Harry started working through factory routes, Willy entered the living room.

"Harry," Willy said. "I think that we're going to need to make a few changes to the plan."

 **Author's Note: Another chapter down! That Fickelgruber part just sort of happened!**

 **Now, I was rewatching the newer movie, again, when I had an idea. This story is about family, so I thought: Wouldn't it be cool if I brought Dr. Wilbur Wonka into this a lot more? I mean, I already introduced him in the past parts, but what if he had a bigger role? So, as of right now, I'm planning on having him come in. If anyone is super against it, please let me know in nice words. The next chapter will likely be focused on that if I end up going through with this. One of the only problems that I have with it is that it will link my story more to the newer movie and I've been trying to avoid that by including elements from multiple versions, but there will be elements from both the older movie, the musicals, and of course the book on the tour.**

 **Anyway! Thank you all so much for reading and once again, I'm begging for reviews!**

 **-Aniala**


	12. Teeth and Talks

Chapter 12

Willy Wonka was right. He was normally right, of course. Well, except for that time when he experimented with using divination to make candy that could tell the future. Or the time that he blew up a potions lab while trying to make a basic healing potion taste better. Or when he tried a different possible solution for the same problem the next class and blew up the lab for the second time in one month. Ok, maybe Willy Wonka wasn't always right, but he was this time.

Harry needed someone to accompany him to the factory, and despite Willy's wishes, he couldn't be the one to do it. Harry and Willy had been talking about who could do it for the past hour. They had narrowed it down to two possible people. Both of whom would be hard to contact for completely different reasons.

Harry Wonka knew his father like he knew the names of all of the buttons on the great glass elevator. He'd been trying to dissuade his father from the first possible option since the moment it had been suggested. But Willy Wonka was correct in his reasoning. That left Harry with only one option.

"I'll make the call," Harry said. "You write the letter."

"You don't need to do that, Starshine," Willy said. "You don't even know him."

"I don't know either of them," Harry had to keep talking before his father objected. "Not really. Which might actually be better."

Willy shifted in his seat.

"I still have time to call and make an appointment today," Harry said. "I might even be able to get in within the next two weeks."

"If you're sure," Willy said.

"I can do it if you can," Harry replied.

Willy smiled at his son and Harry went over and grabbed the phone.

"You're sure that that's the number?" Harry asked as he dialed the number that Willy had written on a sheet of paper under the name of the person they were trying to reach.

"Positively positive," Willy said with no emotion.

Harry nodded and pushed the button to start the call. He put it on speaker. A loud sound filled the room.

bbbbrrRRIIIING

The phone rang once.

bbbbrrRRIIIING

It rang twice.

And then,

"Hello"

"Um, hello," Harry replied to the voice on the other line. "Is this Dr. Wonka's office?"

"This is him speaking," the voice that Harry now knew belonged to his grandfather replied.

"Oh, great!" Harry said. He then looked to Willy who had, as of that moment, remained silent during the exchange. Willy gave him a nod to continue. "Uh, so, I'd like to make an appointment."

"I can fit you in in about two months," Dr. Wonka said on the other side of the line.

"But it's an emergency!" Harry yelled.

"An emergency?" the dentist asked.

Harry looked at his father in hopes that he would be able to come up with a convincing emergency that Harry could give. Willy just shrugged.

"Oh yeah!" Harry bit his lip in thought. "A real big emergency. You see, my school has a really strict policy on health records because it's a private school and, uh, a few days ago they found my dental history after I came to the office because I got a tooth knocked out while playing sports. Well, actually, it's more like they didn't find my dental history."

"Didn't find it?"

"I mean, how could they have found anything? I've never been to a dentist."

"You've never seen a dentist?"

"Nope!" Harry confirmed the part of his story that was true. "So they said that if I don't go and see one then they might have to ask me to leave, which is fancy private school terms for kick me out. They suggested you and gave me your number so I decided to call and schedule an appointment."

"How old are you?" Dr. Wonka asked.

"Nine and a half," Harry responded.

"You're awfully mature for that age," the dentist said. "But shouldn't your parents be scheduling your appointments for you still?"

Harry looked over at Willy for an answer. He pointed at himself and signed in the sign language that the Oompa Loompas use "Father scared." He then pointed at the phone.

Harry nodded at Willy and returned to his phone call.

"Oh, it's just me and dad and he's scared of dentists," Harry said. "I think he had a bad experience as a kid. That's why I've never been. So, is there any way that you could get me in sooner?"

"I actually just had a cancelation for tomorrow," Dr. Wonka said. "Would that be too soon?"

Harry looked at Willy who gave a thumbs up.

"Tomorrow would be awesome!" Harry said.

"And what's your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry gave the name that he rarely went by anymore.

"Well then Mr. Potter," Dr. Wonka said. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning at nine."

"Sounds great sir!" Harry said. "I'm really excited to see what all a dentist does."

"Maybe you'll want to be one when you get older," Dr. Wonka said.

"Oh, no sir," Harry denied as politely as he could. "I already know what I'm going to be. I'm going to be one of the greatest candy makers of all time! Well see you tomorrow. Bye!"

And Harry James Potter-Wonka ended the call without giving his grandfather a chance to respond.

"That went well," Harry said before he started giggling.

Willy started laughing too and what could have been a dreary rest of the day was saved by thoughts of the look on the old dentist's face when Harry declared his plans for his future.

"What are you going to say in your letter?" Harry asked.

"I'm not actually sure," Willy said. "I haven't talked to Remus since about a month before I shut down my factory. I blocked all mail during that time. I wouldn't even know if he had tried to contact me. He was such a dear friend back then. I do hope that he's alright."

"Can I go draw in the Chocolate Room while you write it?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead," Willy said. "Just don't get into any mischief while you're there."

"I won't!" Harry called as he headed to the elevator.

Harry stayed in the Chocolate Room and sketched different things in it until supper time.

When he returned to the living quarters, his father informed him that the letter was finished. They ate supper together and headed for bed earlier than usual to prepare for the busy day the next day.

Morning came about faster than any non morning person would want. All of the birds were in the process of migrating to escape the cold. Squirrels and other animals were finishing up their food stores and beginning to hibernate. Grey clouds filled the sky and threats of snow were in the air. Winter was fast approaching but that particular morning, Harry and Willy Wonka were too preoccupied to notice.

Breakfast that morning included far less cheer than it normally would. Both Wonkas were fidgeting in their chairs.

Willy picked up one piece of fruit and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed before repeating the process. He had been doing it since he started eating that morning. Pick up, stare, eat, swallow, repeat. An autonomous string of actions.

Harry wasn't even touching his food. He stared at his father, too concerned to ignore him but too worried about making the situation worse to say anything. Finally, he had to say something.

"Dad," Harry's voice jarred Willy out of his trance. "We don't have to do this. We could just not go. Or I could call back and cancel."

"No," Willy shook his head. "Not unless you're concerned by it. I'm fine."

"Ok," Harry smiled a bit and ate the rest of his breakfast.

"Go and brush your teeth and we'll boogie on out of here," Willy put on what Harry knew to be false bravado.

Harry did what his father told him to and met him at the fireplace.

"Ready?" Willy asked, but Harry figured that he was asking it more for himself than for Harry.

"I'm ready if you are," Harry replied.

"Now remember," Willy said. "There's always the possibility that he won't want anything to do with this. If that's the case then we'll just leave. Ok?"

"Ok," Harry said.

The two chocolatiers put on their coats and stepped into the fireplace. Willy threw down a handful of powder and yelled out his destination, a fireplace near his father's office.

Father and son stepped out of the fireplace on the other side. They had a short distance to walk.

The weather in the town where Willy's father had his practice was even colder than the weather near the factory. A cold wind bit at the two strangers walking down the sidewalk. Willy pulled a purple scarf out of a magically enlarged pocket in his long black coat. He wrapped it around his neck and face to break the wind. Harry slipped on a pair of gloves.

By the time Harry and Willy reached the street that the practice was on, it had already started snowing.

There were three businesses on the street, but one stood out more than the other two.

"Dr. Wonka DDS," A sign in front of the building read.

"We're a tiny bit early," Harry said.

"He always said to be early," Willy broke his own rule about mumbling.

"Let's get in out of the cold," Harry prompted his father to go in.

The door squeaked as Harry opened it. A small office area could be seen through a unglazed window. Harry walked up to it. A clip board with a sign in sheet lay in front of it. He picked it up and signed the name that he made the appointment under.

"No receptionist?" Harry looked back at Willy.

"He never did have one," Willy responded. "He'll be out a few minutes before the appointment time."

The two went into a small waiting room that was to the left of the entrance. Harry sat next to his father on a red leather sofa. A fire was going in a small fireplace on the other side of the room.

"Cold?" Harry gestured to the purple scarf that Willy was still wearing despite the fact that it was warm inside of the office.

"Very," Willy said.

Harry of course knew why he was wearing it. Willy had only changed enough of his features to not be recognisable. The scarf was just an extra precaution.

"You'll be fine," Harry said.

"It's not just me I'm worried about," Willy countered.

Before either of the two chocolatiers could say anything else, the door in the back of the waiting room opened.

"Harry Potter," an older man wearing blue scrubs under an unbuttoned white lab coat read off of a clipboard "You're very lucky to get in today. I've had to call and cancel all of my other appointments due to the-"

The dentist didn't finish his sentence once he looked up from the clipboard. He instead stared straight at Harry.

"The snow?" Harry finished for him.

"Yes," the dentist said. "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone."

"I get that a lot," Harry replied.

"Well," the man continued. "My name is Dr. Wonka."

"Cool!" Harry said. "I'm Harry, but you already knew that. Can we go back now, please?"

If Willy hadn't been trying his best to blend in with the sofa or if he didn't know that Harry was trying to get the dentist out of the room that he was in, he would have scolded Harry for being so rude.

"Yes," Dr. Wonka said. "Right this way."

Dr. Wonka lead Harry through the door into an office area. He told Harry to sit in the chair in the center. He then lowered the chair and looked in Harry's mouth.

"Your teeth are extremely well taken care of for someone who's never been to a dentist," Dr. Wonka said as he poked around with dentist tools. "But I don't see where any teeth have been knocked out recently."

"'Ats 'ehause 'ey ere aiy ics," Harry tried to say around the tools in his mouth.

"Pardon?" Dr. Wonka asked as he took his tools out.

"That's because they were magically fixed," Harry repeated much more clearly than before.

"Magically?" the old dentist asked.

"I thought you knew about magic?" Harry asked. "That's why my school suggested you."

"I," Dr. Wonka said. "Yes, I do."

"Oh, thank goodness! Otherwise the obliviators would have had to come and I would have had to disguise myself and say something like," Harry turned his hair dark blonde and made his eyes blue. "I don't know what happened."

"You're a metamorphmagus," Dr. Wonka said as Harry shifted his eyes and hair back.

"Yes, sir," Harry agreed. "I got it from my dad. Um, I have to be honest. My school didn't actually recommend you."

"Then who told you that I knew about magic?"

Harry didn't verbally respond. He instead just looked towards the door. Dr. Wonka followed his gaze only to see-

"Hi, dad," Willy said from the position from the door.

"Willy," Wilbur Wonka stared at the man standing in the doorway. "So that means-" He then looked down at Harry.

"I might have also not have given you my full name," Harry said. "Sorry. Harry James Potter-Wonka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dr. Wonka stumbled back and leaned against the counter in the back of the room.

"It's been a while," Willy said.

"Eighteen years," Dr. Wonka supplied.

They both stood where they were and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"So, Harry's-" Dr. Wilbur Wonka broke the silence before dropping off.

"My son," Willy finished.

"I'm magically and blood adopted," Harry supplied before Dr. Wonka could ask the next question.

"How long ago?" Wilbur Wonka asked.

"Five years," Willy said.

"I've been a grandfather for five years," Wilbur said in disbelief. "Your mother would have loved him."

Both Harry and Willy smiled at that statement.

Finally the question that Willy was anticipating came.

"Why now?"

"I," Willy looked over at Harry. "We, could use your help. It's a long story."

"Shall we go into the waiting room?" Wilbur asked. "I don't have any more patients coming today and it will be much more comfortable than standing in here."

Willy nodded and moved aside to allow his father to go through first. Harry then jumped off of the chair and unclipped his dentist's bib.

"What do I do with this?" He asked.

Willy looked around the room before admitting, "I don't know."

Harry laid it as neatly as he could on the chair and followed his grandfather into the room. Willy was right behind him.

Harry and Willy sat on the same couch as earlier and Wilbur sat in a red chair off by itself.

After they were all settled, Willy began to explain what they were doing. His movements were stiff and he lacked his usual pep as he talked of the purpose of the tour and the plan. Harry added information that Willy left out and Dr. Wonka would occasionally ask a question. After about forty five minutes of talking, the two chocolatiers came to the reason for the visit.

"I ran into Fickelgruber after I 'found' a ticket," Harry said.

"I wouldn't use the phrasing 'ran into Fickelgruber'," Willy growled. "Was kidnapped by the niece of and braught to the office of Fickelgruber, illustrates the point to a much higher degree of accuracy."

"You were kidnapped?" Dr. Wonka asked in concern for his only (if yet just recently discovered) grandson.

"I went willingly," Harry said.

"You're nine and a half," Wilbur said. "She shouldn't had just allowed you to decide whether or not you would go with her."

"For once," Willy said. "We see eye to eye on something. But that is why we need your help. Fickelgruber, the conniving cat, was able to get ahold of Harry within minutes of him being interviewed. Luckily, Fickelgruber's intentions were innocent. He decided to send an apology note after all of these years for his espionage, but what if someone else got ahold of Harry with less innocent intentions?"

"Part of the plan was to get people to think I was a spy of some sort. People on the news are already discussing who it could be and how they'll do it and who they'll be employed by."

"We left ginormous holes in the backstory on purpose so that more suspicion would be placed on him and he would already be known by the public and the media. We wanted him to be noticed, but now-"

"The holes could be used to hurt him," Wilbur finished.

"Yeah," Willy agreed.

"What can I do?" the dentist asked.

"We had to come up with a reason that a family member wouldn't be accompanying me on the tour," Harry said. "We decided that my father would be a dentist who hates candy."

Harry paused to see how his grandfather would react. When he didn't, Harry continued on.

"Dad was going to use his metamorph abilities to play the part for interviews. I was going to actually go on the tour with whoever is taking Charlie. He's my best friend, but he doesn't know that he's going to win a ticket yet."

"The problem now is that Harry has to have somebody to accompany him on the tour and he has to have an actual person to do the interviews with him," Willy said. "When I announce who he really is, people will be wondering who the person playing his father is and I can't just say that it's one of my workers."

"Because everybody knows that you don't have workers," Wilbur sighed. "So you need me to do it?"

"Just the interviews," Harry said. "You don't have to come on the tour if you don't want to."

The three Wonkas sat there in uncomfortable silence for a moment to long while the chocolatiers awaited the dentist's answer.

"That's fine," Willy said when no answer came. "Come along Harry, we have more planning to do and I think I've figured out the problem with the new sweet we were working on."

Willy stood up and walked to the door. Harry reluctantly followed him. Just as Willy's hand was on the door knob, Wilbur Wonka spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Willy turned.

"For everything." Wilbur let out a long sigh. "And of course I'll do it, but only on one condition. You allow me try to make things right."

"We'll see you here tomorrow at the same time then?" Willy asked.

"I'll make sure that my schedule is clear," the dentist agreed.

"Good," Willy said and walked out of the door.

"Bye, Dr. Wonka!" Harry smiled over his shoulder as he trotted after Willy. "See you tomorrow!"

The door to the office slammed shut, but a door of rectification was just inching open.

 **Author's Note: Oh my gosh, guys! Today is a momentous day! A year ago today I published the first chapter of this story not expecting any followers and barely any readers, but here we are now! I'd like to thank you all for continuing to support me! I pushed myself to get this chapter finished in time for today, and you might notice that it's a little bit shorter than normal.**

 **Anyways, what do you all think of the first meeting of Dr. Wilbur Wonka and Harry? I promise that next chapter will be much more in depth.**

 **Please Review! Thanks y'all!**

 **-Aniala (catz4444)**

 **Published 7-14-18**


	13. Inventing and Emotional Eating

**Chapter 13**

The living room was as cheery looking as it always was when Willy and Harry returned to the living quarters in the factory. The two chocolatiers standing in it were less than cheery.

Willy Wonka stood still, staring at the opposite wall as if he were trying to make out a word written too small to read at that distance that only he could see. The rubbing of the gold top of his cane in his hand was the only movement he made.

"Dad?" Harry asked, looking up at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Willy answered far too quickly before he changed his answer. "Maybe. I don't actually know."

"Do you want to go to the Inventing Room?" Harry asked.

"No," Willy said. "You go ahead. I need to do some paperwork. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Ok," Harry said with more than a little apprehension. Willy never turned down a trip to the inventing room for paper work unless something was wrong or if an Oompa Loompa forced him to when he got too behind on it. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure, Starshine," Willy offered a small smile though it was obvious his mind was still elsewhere.

Harry offered a smile of his own in return and walked over to the great glass elevator. He pushed the open button and then pressed the button for the Inventing Room. The elevator shot off to the right and then up. He reached the room with no delay and stepped out into the fascinating place that was the Inventing Room.

He hadn't come to the room because he had an idea. He instead used it as a bit of an escape from the trying activity of the day. Lacking any concrete idea to latch onto to experiment with, he went back to one of the earliest lessons that his father had taught him. Make what you feel.

Harry walked over to his favorite spot to sit and think in the room; under a machine making a rainbow of small sour and sweet crunchy candies. The candies bounced off of a metal plate separating two parts of the machine to be sorted by color. There was a comfortable amount of space under the plate for a person to sit. Harry loved it there. If he tuned out the rest of room and closed his eyes, it sounded like he was sitting under a tin roof during a heavy rain.

How did he feel? Harry wondered that as he sat under the machine, imagining a peaceful rain. Well, he really wasn't sure. He was excited. Yes, excited was right, but that wasn't all of it. He was also nervous for the same reason he was excited. He had just met his grandfather for the first time and he was going to be officially announced to the world as Willy Wonka's son and heir. What else though? Curious and optimistic. The odds were good for him and his father right now. His grandfather wanted to make things right with his dad; that could turn out well. It could also turn out horrible, but that seemed less likely. It could just go nowhere and then they wouldn't be any worse off than before.

"Got it!" Harry jumped out from his thinking spot, only avoiding banging his head on the metal plate from past experience.

He skipped over to a machine with a large press and a screen with a stylus on the front of it. Harry picked up the stylus and drew something on the screen. He pushed a button and stepped back as the machine whirred to life. He ran to the other side of it and bounced on his toes as he waited for a few minutes before a cool metal chocolate mold popped out.

Harry picked it up to examine it. It was perfect! Twelve fat question marks with the signature Wonka W's connected to them as the dots. Now for what to put in them.

Harry laid the mold on a work table before he went over to the ingredient pipes. He needed something sweet but unexpected. He thought for a second before deciding on–

"Banana and peanut butter," Harry said to himself.

He dispensed the same type of peanut butter that they used for peanut butter eggs into a mixing bowl and sent for a ripe banana from a greenhouse. He spent the next little while making a banana peanut butter concoction that both tasted good and had the right consistency to go in chocolate. He then moved onto the next flavor.

"Something expected this time," the choice for that one wasn't hard. Rich strawberry filling would be perfect.

Harry used a pre existing filling for those.

"Something not as sweet but still good," Harry said to himself before deciding on raspberry. "And finally, something sour." He went with a bitter grapefruit.

He made two chocolates filled with each kind, taking care to write down the ingredients for each. The final four molds he filled with plain Wonka Milk Chocolate.

While he waited for the molds to cool in the magically cooled freezer, Harry grabbed a generic white chocolate box with twelve compartments in it. He also picked up a black marker.

"Wonka's Fruitiosity," He said as he wrote on the front of the box. "Perfect!"

Harry retrieved the mold out of the freezer and popped out the chocolates. They all looked identical on the outside. He mixed them up so that he wouldn't know which ones were which flavors.

He then made twelve more, this time making certain that he knew what flavors each of them was.

Harry picked up the two boxes and ran back to the elevator. He pressed the button that would take him to his father's office and braced himself for the ride. The elevator dinged as it reached its stop. Harry bounded out as soon as the doors were open.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Check these out!" Harry bounced over to Willy's desk. "So, I was thinking about how I felt and I made these! They're called Wonka's Fruitiosity. See in this box I have twelve small, but super delectable, pieces of chocolate. Six of them have filling and four of them are just milk chocolate. They're all mixed up so you can't tell which are which. This box isn't mixed up so that you and I can try the flavors together."

Harry paused for air after giving his speech about his newly made chocolates. It was only then that he really looked at his father sitting behind his desk. Willy had a look on his face that he always did anytime Harry came up with a new candy or chocolate on his own. Harry knew the look to be pride. The only difference now, though, were Willy's normally bright eyes. They were red and puffy.

"Are you ok?" Harry changed topics.

"Just reminiscing," Willy said with a sniff. He scooted over to allow room for Harry on his side of the desk. "Shall we try these delectable chocolates of yours now?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you while we do it?"

Willy smiled as his own words were used against him. He had said the same thing to Harry many times when the boy was having problems that he didn't want to talk about.

"Let's go over to the couch to do it," Willy agreed.

Father and son walked over to the couch in the office and made themselves comfortable. Harry opened the box that he knew the contents of and held them out for his father.

"I suppose that I was just thinking about my father," Willy said. "The last time I saw him before today, that is. I didn't leave on the best terms." Willy picked one of the pieces of chocolate out of the box and stuck it in his mouth. "Milk," he identified.

"I was always closer to my mother, your grandmother," Willy started his story. "She was a children's psychologist. She was just great! Most people would say that she was the exact opposite of my father, but they really brought out the best in each other. They met in college and married young before earning their doctorates."

"Mom was the greatest. She was kind and fun and silly and loving and really everything that I could ask for! My father provided the seriousness of the household, but even he could be swayed to the fun side by my mom."

"They both traveled a lot for their jobs, mom more so than my father. Their jobs are what brought us all to the UK in the first place, but even before that, they would be gone for days at a time. They were rarely gone at the same time though but anytime that they were, they'd leave me with a babysitter. I missed them but that wasn't the worst of them traveling. The worst was when it was just mom gone. My father and I- We didn't get along."

"He didn't hurt you?" Harry asked. "Did he?" Harry was ready to storm back over to the dentist's office and rip into Wilbur Wonka if the answer was yes. He didn't even care if the man was his grandfather. If he hurt his father then he would-

"No," Willy laid a hand on Harry's leg. "We just got into horribly nasty arguments over the silliest things. Why, one time, we started yelling at each other about whether or not snow smelled."

"It does," Harry said.

"That was what I insisted," Willy agreed. "But my father said otherwise. The fight got so heated, neither of us would talk to each other until mom got home. Neither of us wanted to have her be upset with us so we acted like nothing happened when she returned."

"Did it happen often?" Harry asked.

"Every time," Willy said. "Or at least every time that I can remember. But mom always made things alright. I suppose that that's when our fighting really came to a head. After mom, after she– Well, when she wasn't here to break things up anymore."

Harry's eyes widened. He had never heard all of this about his grandparents before. It wasn't that Willy had lied to him about anything, it was more that the conversation had never come up. Harry had only asked about his grandparents once. It was after he had met Charlie's grandparents for the first time. Harry asked if he had any grandparents and instead of telling him about his parents, Willy had instead learned about James and Lily's parents and told Harry about them.

"How old were you when she-?"

"Thirteen," Willy said. "She just left on a trip and never made it back." A tear slipped out of Willy's normally bright eyes. "My father and I were arguing about my elective choices the morning that we received the call. The funeral was that weekend."

Harry laid the box of chocolates down on the couch and threw himself forward to hug his dad. Willy held onto him for a few moments before breaking apart.

"But that was a while ago," He said. "How about we try another one of your chocolates?"

Willy picked one up and popped it into his mouth.

"Not that one!" Harry said, but it was too late. Willy had already bit down on it and made a funny face.

"Bitter," the elder chocolatier said. "Is that grapefruit?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "I wanted to use a natural fruit that was sour for the shocking pieces but lemon seemed too obvious. Grapefruit was the second choice."

"Yeah, well it certainly worked," Willy said. "And was a much-needed distraction from that dreary note, now, where was I?"

"Arguments," Harry almost wished that he didn't have to listen to what his father went through, but it was important to listen if his father was willing to talk.

"Right," Willy said. "There were many of those. Our argument over elective choices became smoother after that but we still didn't agree. He wanted me to take Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy. I wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Ancient Runes. I think that we both thought of mom when we were arguing. She would have sorted it out much much faster but we worked it out. In the end, we came to a sort of compromise. I'd take Ancient Runes, one class of his choosing and one class of mine. If I fell behind due to taking three electives instead of the normal two, I would drop my choice. I agreed. I'm pleased to say that I passed Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy with O's. The electives were the only classes that I scored that well at, though. That led into other problems and arguments."

Harry held out the box of chocolate again, offering a piece to his dad.

Willy took a piece and bit into it slower than he normally would. He wasn't sure what else Harry could have come up with. As soon as he bit into it a little way, he knew that he had chosen a good piece.

"Milk," Harry said while Willy's mouth was still full.

"Yes," Willy said after he swallowed. "Well, as I was saying. I didn't do too awful badly at potions. The teacher liked me despite the fact that I occasionally blew up the lab."

"Occasionally?" Harry asked. He knew his father's inventing and experimenting habits better than anybody other than a few of the Oompa Loompas.

"Weekly," Willy said with a smile. "Despite the fact that I weekly blew up the lab. The Professor, Professor Slughorn, who despite the similar name has no relations to Slugworth at all, enjoyed collecting students. Not in any illegal way or anything. He just tried to gain friends and acquaintances with people who had either impressive backgrounds or potentially bright futures. A little way into first year he invited me into his 'Slug Club'. I accepted and remained in it for the sake of rare ingredients that I couldn't get or afford on my own. My father was actually happy with my place in the Slug Club. He thought it was a way to better myself. He was kind of a little bit right, just not in the way that he was expecting."

"The summer after my fifth year, I was offered a job at the candy shop in Hogsmeade," Willy said.

"Honeydukes!" Harry exclaimed. "You told me about that place! The only place that you'd be worried about being a real competitor if they sold to the no-maj world."

"I did tell you about that, didn't I?" Willy said. "But did I tell you that I only got in because of a reference from Professor Slughorn?"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was also based on my interview and candy making test," Willy said. "But Slughorn certainly helped. My father hated that job, but I don't think that I would be as successful now if it wasn't for that job."

"Now," Willy picked up another piece of chocolate. "Tell me, dear Harry, what is inside of this piece?"

Harry just smiled and shrugged as his father ate the piece of chocolate.

"Mmmm," Willy hummed. "Strawberry."

"It's just the usual flavor that you made," Harry said.

"It tastes wonderful and works well with this," Willy assured Harry. "I was working on making my strawberry filling taste right when I got the news that I was no longer employed at Honeydukes. I had offered to leave after Death Eaters attacked the shop but it wasn't until later that the owner saw that he had to let me leave. It was better for both of us really. I mean, I lost my job which was definitely not a very nice thing and he lost me which was also not nice, but it likely saved both of our lives."

"Have you ever been back?" Harry asked.

"No," Willy said. "I didn't know that the war had ended until I met you. Even if I had known about that no good snake obsessed fiend no being defeated, I still wouldn't have had much time to go back and visit."

"After I was let go from my first job," Willy continued. "I tried to convince my father to move to America with me. I knew that it was safe in Britain and I had no idea how long the war would last or to what extent Voldemort would take over in the muggle, or no-maj, world. My father wouldn't hear it though. We had words after I told him my plan of opening a candy shop in America. As I was headed to the door to leave, I told him one last time to get out of the country. He told me to get out of his life and never to return."

"I suppose that it was a good thing," Willy continued. "Once I no longer felt like I was at risk of losing my relationship with him,no matter how strained that relationship was, I was more willing to take chances. I moved to America and got a loan for my first shop."

Willy plucked another chocolate from the box. It was the milk chocolate and raspberry filled one.

"I prefer dark chocolate with raspberry but then it wouldn't fit in with the rest of the chocolates," Harry said.

"It tastes wonderful how it is," Willy assured him before continuing his story. "I did everything myself the first month that I owned the shop. I only got about an hour or two of sleep a night that month, if I was lucky. I stayed in the shop until closing every night, closed the shop, and went to the tiny room in the back to invent new chocolates until the early hours of the morning. Only after I was really happy with the results would I head upstairs to the small apartment above my shop to sleep for an hour or two before waking up to open the shop and do it all over again."

"That's not healthy," Harry commented.

"It wasn't," Willy agreed. "But I didn't realize that until the end of the month. I had gained the reputation of having a new product every day. So, everyday people from the town would stop in to see what it was and to buy their old favorites. I felt like I had to come out with something new every day or lose my customers."

"Just after a month of owning the shop, I opened the doors for the morning before the school and work rush. It was only about twenty minutes past that that I collapsed and slammed my head against a display on my way to the ground. I woke up in a boring white hospital room with stitches in the back of my head. One of my customers had called an ambulance and even payed my hospital bill after they learned how young I was. After that it was time to hire employees."

"Did you get more sleep after that?" Harry asked.

"I did," Willy nodded. "My wonderful employees ran the shop during the day so that I could use some of the business hours to experiment and invent. Soon I had enough money to expand so I purchased the land for my factory and the mineral rights and started expanding bit by bit. You know the rest."

Willy ate the final non-milk piece of chocolate.

"Peanut butter and banana?" Willy asked. At Harry's nod he commented, "That's an interesting combination. Very good. Better than good. Amazing!"

"That's the last of the filled ones," Harry beamed, then his smile dropped. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"About what?" Willy queried.

"Are you going to let him come with me on the tour?" Harry clarified.

"I think so," Willy said. "I think that it's more bitterness than forgiveness though. A part of me thinks that if he really sees how successful I've become maybe he'll accept me. He did apologize though and he seems sincere. But you don't need to worry about my problems. That's my job. Worrying about your problems is also my job. So, what I should be worrying about is whether you want your grandfather to come with you. It's up to you."

"You don't need him!" Harry proclaimed. "And I don't either. But maybe I should give him a chance and if he is still mean to you I'll hex him. Charlie and I have been trying to combine hexes to make new ones. We'll come up with a really nasty one if he's mean!"

Willy ruffled Harry's, at that time, curly green tipped hair with a proud smile and agreed with him. He added that if Dr. Wonka was mean to Harry he'd personally do more than just hex the man.

"Can Charlie come over after the tour?" Harry completely changed the subject. "Like, for sleepovers and stuff."

"I don't see why not," Willy agreed. "We need to plan a prize for him."

"Did we say that there would be a special prize for one of the ticket winners at the end of the tour on the ticket?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Willy said as he glanced over to a red Remembrall on his desk. "That's what I forgot. It's been red for a while and I just ignored it."

"It isn't very helpful in remembering what you need to remember. Especially if you don't even remember that you need to remember something. Or where you put the Remembrall at."

"Right you are, Harry," Willy agreed. He continued talking as he jumped up. "Come along! We've got an additional statement to get out to the press. Let's see how this affects 'Wonkamania'!"

Father and son bounced over to the desk to draft up a statement and plan a fitting reward for Harry's friend.

*Line Break*

Harry bounded through the fireplace into Summer Garden Apartments with vouchers for hot chocolate from the ice cream parlor in his coat pocket. He walked up to the Bucket's door and knocked.

Mrs. Bucket answered.

"Hi Mrs. Bucket!" Harry said. "Can Charlie come and get some hot chocolate with me?"

"I don't see why not," Charlie's mother said. "I'll go and get him."

*Line Break*

"Evening boys," The usual store employee greeted the two boys as they walked through the shop. "I like the green hair, Harry,"

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. "I have to have a bit of fun while schools out!"

"I think that you'll have more than a bit once February comes," the employee said. "I saw your interview on tv. It looks like I have a celebrity in my shop. Will you still come to my little shop after you have the lifetime supply of chocolate?"

"Of course I will!" Harry said. "I'll have to tell you all about the tour after it happens. Plus, you make some of the best hot chocolate in the winter."

"I'm guessing that that's what you're her for?"

"Yes sir," Charlie said holding out his voucher.

The employee handed the two boys steaming mugs of hot chocolate and they walked over to the bar facing the tv on the wall.

"We've got to stay here until the announcement is made," Harry said. "So, drink slowly if you can."

"What announcement?" Charlie asked after he swallowed a mouthful of the rich milk and chocolate mixture.

Harry just nodded at the tv. Not five seconds after he did, a breaking news alert flashed onto the screen.

"This just in," The announcer said on the screen. "A message from Willy Wonka himself adding that there will be a 'special prize' for one ticket winner at the end of the tour. We do not know what this prize is as of yet but it's presence will certainly raise chocolate bar sales which even now are at a record high."

"That announcement," Harry said. "You can drink at a normal pace now."

Harry jumped off of his stool and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me sir," He got the attention of the employee. "If any reporters ask about me here, could you please not give them too many details about me or Charlie. I mean, it's fine to say nice things. And if you want to you can say that I've always seemed a bit suspicious or something like that. Other than that, could you just confirm anything I say in an interview I promise that I'm not spying on the factory."

"I know that you're not a spy," the employee assured him. "You're one of the nicest kids that comes in here."

"I also promise that everything will make sense after the tour," Harry smiled. "Including all of the vouchers that I always have."

"I'll look forward to that, then," the employee said.

Harry smiled and went back over to Charlie.

"I think that this shop is going to have a big role," Harry commented.

Charlie hummed into his cup.

"I met my grandfather today,"

"What's he like?" Charlie asked.

"He's a dentist," Harry said. "I think that he'll be the one to take me on the tour."

"Cool," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I just hope everything works out."

The two boys drained their cups and took them up to the counter.

"I think that you should be getting in an order of ticket competition bars soon," Harry said to the employee as he picked up the bowls and walked over to clean the table.

"I'll take your word on it, Harry," he said.

The two boys wished the man a nice evening and went back to Summer Gardens just in time for Charlie to eat supper and for Harry to get home before night fully fell.

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you're all enjoying this story so far. This chapter will put me past the 50K word mark! I feel like I've come so far in my writing since I started this and I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me! I hope that I can continue to improve and give you all an enjoyable story.

Also, a question for you all. Would you guys be interested in reading a story about Willy Wonka's time at Hogwarts? It would tie into this story but you wouldn't have to read one to understand the other. I'm considering writing it because the more I brainstorm about his backstory, the more it comes to life!

PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting them. I love reading them. I love responding to them.

Have a wonderful day!

-Aniala (catz4444)


	14. Chocolate is a Family Business

Chapter 14

Harry and Willy Wonka trudged through the snow. It was so much heavier and deeper from the day before that Harry had to lift his knees up as high as they'd go to get through it.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Willy asked after the fourth time Harry had fallen behind.

"Daaaad! I'm nine and a half, not six!"

"Ok, ok," Willy smiled.

The two trudged on another few steps. Harry stumbled.

"I could just make myself a bit taller," Harry thought aloud.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Willy warned.

His warning was too late. Harry made himself five inches taller and promptly lost his balance and fell on his face, getting completely soaked in the wet snow.

"Snickerdoodles!" Harry mock swore as he reverted back to his original height. "How do you do it?"

"Practice," Willy stopped to help Harry up. "I've been where you are. It's all about taking it little by little. Even when I change height now, I'll go slowly and get used to each inch before moving on."

Harry nodded, got up, and grew an inch. He took an experimental step forward and, when finding that he wasn't about to fall again, started walking at a normal speed. He then shivered from being wet.

"Can you cast a stronger warming charm and maybe a water repellent charm the next time we go out in the snow, please?" Harry asked. "Like the ones you cast when we go snow tubing in the factory."

"I'll dry you off when we get there," Willy said.

~Line Break~

As soon as they walked through the doors and made certain that no guests where in the waiting room of the dentist's office, Willy pulled his wand out of the top of his cane and cast drying charms on himself and Harry.

"You look taller," Harry and Willy turned at the sound of Dr. Wonka's voice. The dentist was standing in the doorway leading to the office area, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Harry smiled and returned to his normal height.

"Ah," Dr. Wonka said. "I remember when you tried to stand up to that Lucius Malfoy boy when he was mean to one of your friends, Willy. You made yourself taller and fell on your rear right after his back was turned."

"So, you really did used to fall?" Harry asked. "You weren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, Harry," Willy said. "I really did fall when I was learning."

"Would you like to come to my house to talk?" Dr. Wonka asked. "I just live a road over."

Back out into the snow, the Wonkas went. Back out into the icy, cold, wet snow that stung your nose with its chill and your eyes with its brightness.

Harry decided that, while snow was fun now and then, he much preferred the seasons that yield warmer weather. He also decided that his grandfather wasn't very good at making last minute plans. If he was then he would have just told them to meet him at his house. His dad must have gotten his amazing planning skills from Harry's grandmother.

After their second trek through the heavy snow that day came to an end, Harry and Willy Wonka found themselves at the Wonka residence of 409 Mountain Lane. The outside of the house was exactly what Harry expected from the dentist. A two-story brick house with a dark red door with brass numbers on it faced the road towards the front of the lot. A short driveway led into a garage. It wasn't a cookie cutter house, but it didn't stand out from the other handful of houses on the street.

Dr. Wonka's keys jangled as he searched through his overstuffed keychain to find the correct key to unlock the front door.

"He's almost as bad as you are, dad," Harry whispered up to Willy.

Willy nodded with a small smile.

"Ah," Dr. Wonka said as he held up a key and unlocked the door. "There we are. Come on in."

Dr. Wonka held the door open and allowed Harry and Willy to go inside in front of him. As soon as the two chocolatiers cleared the door, the dentist stepped in behind them and shut the door.

"Let me just get a fire going in the fireplace," Dr. Wonka said as he walked into a room to their left.

Harry was expecting the house to feel as cold as the weather outside but, looking around his grandfather's house, he got a completely different feel. There was a door straight ahead of him that was ajar enough to make out what appeared to be a master bedroom. The door was next to a set of stairs with a door in the side of them. Looking into the room his grandfather went in, Harry saw a living room with dark red furniture against cream walls. It wasn't bright like the factory was, but it was cozy.

Harry took a step towards the living room before looking up at his dad for confirmation that it was okay to go in. At Willy's nod, Harry continued in.

Dr. Wonka kneeled by a wood burning fireplace on the far end of the room. He appeared to be attempting to get the kindling to light with a match. After an unsuccessful attempt at getting it to light he turned to his guests.

"I've forgotten that my lighter isn't working," he said, raising the matchbook. "I'll just have to make do until I can get to the store."

"I could help," Willy clasped his hand on his cane which once again contained his wand.

Dr. Wonka stepped out of the way to let Willy get closer to the fireplace.

With a low powered "incindio," the kindling was lit. Willy allowed the flames to consume a bit of the kindling before adding a few more logs to the fire.

"Thank you," Dr. Wonka sat down in the red reclining chair to the left of the fireplace.

"You're welcome," Willy sat with Harry on the matching love seat on the other side of the fireplace next to an opening leading to the kitchen.

The three sat in silence for a few moments before Harry got up the nerve to ask the question that had been on his mind since he entered the house.

"So," Harry started. "Is dark red your favorite color?"

"I suppose it is," Dr. Wonka replied.

"My favorite color's green," Harry supplied. "But I also like gold. They go well together. Gold also goes well with your red. Silver goes well with those colors too."

"Are you an artist?" Dr. Wonka asked.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said. "I'm the designer of the last twelve wrapper seasonal and holiday redesigns! We put out new ones every season now and special ones for some holidays!"

"Last Christmas's design was my favorite," Dr. Wonka said.

"That one was fun to do!" Harry said. He had drawn a reindeer on the wrappers with the antlers making up the Wonka W.

"You keep up with our wrapper designs?" Willy asked.

Dr. Wonka waved a hand at the back wall of the room.

Willy turned to look at the back wall and gasped.

There, neatly arranged across the wall, was almost every newspaper picture that featured Willy. On the far left were a few pictures of Willy when he was younger. Further right the paper clippings started. The first one was a picture of a young Willy Wonka standing in front of his original shop, his hand held out inviting people in and his top hat tilted back to reveal a large, face splitting smile and bright twinkling eyes. The headline underneath the picture read, "Wonka's Chocolate the Best? New Product Every Day!"

More pictures of the shop surrounded that one until it got to pictures of the factory. Willy standing outside at the ribbon cutting, Willy jumping across a stage to introduce a new line of sweets, Willy nearly dislocating his employee of the months' arms from their shoulders and even hugging a few of them as he congratulated them for winning their award, everything from the first happy years of the factory were there.

And then, the sad part. A picture of Willy with tears in his eyes, the headline reading, "Espionage in Candy Land!" A picture of Willy wearing sunglasses to make the announcement about closing his factory, forever. A picture of the factory with smoke coming out of its pipes and a silhouette in one of the windows. After the pictures stopped various wrappers were framed on the wall. Many of the wrappers were Harry's design. The last picture on the wall was of Harry holding his ticket.

"Do you know how many patients I have that ask me if I'm related to you?" Dr. Wonka asked. "I'm always so proud when they do. I used to brag about being your father back before you closed your factory. After that, I assumed that you wanted your privacy and just said that I was related to you but not in what way. All that any of my patients will talk about now is the competition. Have you ever heard someone try to say that they think that the next golden ticket will be found in a Wonka's Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight when they have dentistry tools in their mouths? It's very amusing."

"You kept up with everything," Willy breathed. "Why? I thought that you didn't care."

"I regretted what I did as soon as you left," Dr. Wonka said. "I know that that doesn't change anything. I had every opportunity to reach out. I knew where to find you to apologize. I just never did. I did take your advice though; I left the country. I never heard about any major attacks back in England, though. Did the madman not accomplish his goals."

"He was stopped," Willy managed to pull himself together enough to say.

"How?"

"Everyone thinks that Harry stopped him," Willy gestured at his son. "They call him, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"It was probably my mom," Harry said mom as a mix of mum and mom. "I mean, I was only a year old. I couldn't have done much."

"But he is famous for it, nonetheless," Willy said.

"So, he'll be in the public eye in both worlds," Dr. Wonka concluded. "What can I do to help you?"

Willy and Harry began telling the dentist their newest elaborate plan involving no less than four interviews and three public outings where people would be sure to see Harry.

"You see," Willy said. "News stations have been scouting out the other two winners. They've been reporting where they shop, what they like, what they wear, and anything else they can get on them. We need to give them something controlled for Harry. The other winners' parents have only been interviewed outside of formal interviews once but tend to always be in the formal ones. Harry will have to match them."

Each of these interviews and outings would be spaced out between then and the tournament. Willy and Harry made sure to make them stretch until the tournament but not be evenly spaced so that they wouldn't look planned. Accommodations would be made around when the other winners find their tickets.

By the end of the plan, which took up six pages of notes, four diagrams, and one calendar, three things were certain to Dr. Wonka. The first was that if his son and grandson decided to shift their efforts from making chocolate to world domination, the world would be theirs within a year and a half. It was a good thing that they were happy with making chocolate. The second was that he would have to help them. They needed a voice of reason in their genius plan. The third, final, and possibly most important thing that Dr. Wonka was certain of was that his cruel words all those years ago had cost him more than he ever realized.

"So," Dr. Wonka began to summarize. "I'm going to do the interviews and the outings and then accompany Harry on the tour?"

"You'll go on the tour?" Harry asked excitedly.

"If Willy will permit it,"

Two sets of eyes turned to look at Willy Wonka. To the famous chocolatier's credit, he didn't squirm under the gaze of the most important person in his life and his own father, no matter how much he wanted to. He instead gave a crisp clear answer that would make any politician proud.

"We'll see how the interviews and outings go and then decide about the tour," Willy Wonka decided.

"That's fair," Dr. Wonka agreed. He then straightened in his seat. "Would either of you like something warm to drink? I should have offered earlier but it slipped my mind."

A moment of silence before Harry asked, "Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Harry," Willy Wonka started before his son could be disappointed by the dentists poor choice in warm beverages. "I doubt that he-"

"I do," Dr. Wonka cut his son off.

"Oh," was Willy's response.

"I'll make some now," The dentist got out of his soft chair with more grace than Harry thought he would ever have and walked into the kitchen.

The partial wall between the living room and kitchen allowed the two chocolatiers to watch Dr. Wonka make the hot chocolate from scratch.

"He never did that for me," Willy Wonka said.

"Maybe I'm just special," Harry offered.

"Well, I already knew that," Willy agreed.

Harry turned back towards the living room just in time to have an idea.

"Hey dad," Harry got Willy's attention. "What if we connect our fireplace to his on the floo network so that we can get here more easily?"

The best chocolate maker in the world took a minute to think before agreeing to ask Dr. Wonka if he would want to. In the time it took him to think, Dr. Wonka returned to the living room with three mugs of hot chocolate. One for Harry, one for Willy, and one for himself.

"I hope that it will live up to the expectations of the two greatest chocolate makers," Dr. Wonka said and proceeded to take a sip from his mug.

Was he teasing? Willy couldn't tell from his tone of voice but the dentists small smile behind his mug implied that he was. Interesting.

Harry took a small, experimental sip before letting out a delighted "Mmm!" and gulping a few mouthfuls.

"It's probably the third best hot chocolate I've ever had!" Harry proclaimed.

"Third?" Dr. Wonka asked.

"Yes sir," Harry began to explain. "You see, Dad and Mr. Frank an employee at one of our local ice cream parlors are in competition for first."

"In competition?" Willy asked. "I make the chocolate it's made from."

"You do," Harry agreed. "But Mr. Frank uses a different chocolate to milk ratio and he adds a bit of dark chocolate to make it extra rich. Plus, the parlor is a great place to drink hot chocolate."

"I also own the parlor," Willy added.

"A wonderful business investment, but what's that got to do with hot chocolate?" Harry, upon seeing his father's exasperated yet amused look finally admitted his true feelings on the matter. "I'm just kidding, dad. Your hot chocolate is the best ever! But Mr. Frank's is a close second."

"I ought to give Mr. Frank a raise," said Willy.

"Do you own many other businesses?" asked Dr. Wonka.

"A great number," Willy said. "All related to chocolate or candy in some way, of course. But I make no plans to advertise that fact."

"Hey, Dr. Wonaka, if you want we can get your fireplace connected to ours through the floo network so that we can come over easier."

"I'll pay for the activation and get everything set up," Willy assured him.

"Wonderful," Dr. Wonka agreed. "And Harry, you don't have to be as formal as that. You are welcome to call me Grandpa if you'd like."

Those words made Willy tense up with the familiarity of the name. After seeing Harry's excitement, however, he couldn't make himself say anything against it, despite how much he wanted to remain as unattached as possible.

A bit of small talk and three empty cups of hot chocolate later, Harry and Willy Wonka were on their way back to the factory.

~Line Break~

"I honestly don't see what the problem is," Willy Wonka said.

Miss Alise Sommer sighed as she prepared to tell the eccentric genius why he wasn't allowed to hook up the floo network to a no-maj residence, on a no-maj street, in a no-maj town. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that it was a family member's house that Willy Wonka was trying to hook up to, MACUSA would have sent a member of no-maj wizard relations to talk to him. Because it involved Harry, though, Alise was sent. It also was probably because of her past interactions with the Wonkas.

"Excuse me Miss Alise," Harry said. "I know that it's against the law for no-majs to learn about magic. But my grandpa already knows about magic, so shouldn't it be ok?"

"If it was just your grandfather that might see the it, we could probably allow it," Alise said. "But because it's in a no-maj area there's too much that could go wrong. He could have guests over, someone could break in, someone could even see it through a window. Think about your friend Charlie. His entire family had to move to a wizarding area. Now, I admit, the laws aren't really that extreme and a large part of that was to move that family to a safer location; even if they hadn't moved they still wouldn't have been able to use magic in their house. Charlie would have had to walk a ways to the nearest floo location."

"Couldn't you make an exception?" Willy Wonka asked.

"Mr. Wonka," Alise Sommer said. "We are already making an exception for your tour. If you hadn't been that specific with who receives a ticket, it would never be allowed."

Willy Wonka knew when to stop.

"And anyways, Mr. Wonka, no-majs need a wizard with them to use the floo anyways."

~Line Break~

What Willy Wonka was doing on the couch, despite what some might say and despite what it looked like, was not sulking.

"She's right," Willy said.

"I know," Harry Wonka, who was most definitely sulking, responded. "But I still wish we could have gotten it hooked up."

"At least the walk isn't long to get to his house from the approved floo location."

Just then, the television turned on pulling both of the chocolatiers out of their thoughts.

A yellow and blue emblem bearing the words, "Breaking News" covered the screen while attention grabbing music played.

"This just in, ladies and gentlemen, a fourth golden ticket has been found! This happening just a day after Willy Wonka made his announcement about a special prize. Here is Laura on the scene."

Harry and Willy grinned at each other, their melancholy thoughts forgotten.

A woman appeared on the screen in what appeared to be a car lot. Beside her stood a family of three people. The person in front was a girl around Harry's age that was chewing furiously on what Harry assumed was a piece of gum. To the girl's right was a woman that was obviously her mother. The mother looked exactly like an older version of the girl. To the girl's left stood a man that looked nothing like the girl, but the way that he was gripping her shoulder in a comforting manner made Harry assume they were close.

"This little girl here is already famous in her own right," Laura the reporter said. "But her winning a ticket is still a huge deal. Could you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Her name's Violet Beauregarde ," the mother cut in for Violet. "And she is just the best! Tell them why, honey."

"See," Violet began. "Usually I'm a gum chewer. I have been my whole life but when my mom and dad heard about these ticket things of Mr. Wonka's, they had me lay off the gum and switch to candy bars in the hope of gettin' lucky. Now of course, I'm right back to chewing gum. My break didn't hurt my reputation much. I'm already the world record holder for longest piece of gum chewed. I think my best friend Cornelia thought she could beat me while I wasn't chewing, but she's so far behind she doesn't have a chance."

"Violet's known to her fans as the Queen of Pop," the man added. "I'm Eugene Beauregarde, by the way. Owner of Big Sam's Car Lot. If you ever need a car, come see me, Eugene, at Big Sam's!"

The rest of the interview was used to talk about Violet's amazingness and Eugene's business.

"This should be easier to find out this time since it's in America," Harry said.

"Do you think she's a muggle born?"

"I'd bet on half blood," Willy said. "I don't think Eugene is her biological father."

"So, back to planning?"

"Back to planning!"

Author's note: Hello again fantastic readers! It's been a little while! Here's the next chapter. The store employee that Harry and Charlie talked to last chapter got a name! Also, Alise Sommer is back, we have more interactions with Dr. Wonka, and another ticket was found! Only two left now! What do you all want to see next? the next ticket won't be found until after Christmas so that Charlie's finding of a ticket will be super last minute.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me!

I think I'm going to make myself some hot chocolate now.

-Aniala (catz4444)


	15. Christmas Presents

Author's Note 1: Ok, so I usually don't put these at the start of the chapter but I need to tell you all something about this chapter. It's got nothing to do with the plot. You don't need this chapter. It's just a nice little Christmas one shot. It's only 2000 words long. If there are any plot holes or inconsistencies in this chapter then just disregard them in this chapter. It's just fluff. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 15

"Come on, Charlie!" Harry tugged on Charlie's arm. "We've got to find the perfect gift!"

Charlie allowed himself to be pulled along by his festively dressed, over-excited, and, by all means, jolly looking best friend.

This was the first time that Charlie had ever been able to go Christmas shopping. He'd done odd jobs and saved up his money all year to be able to buy his family members and best friend Christmas gifts.

When Charlie mentioned his plan to buy gifts to Harry, conveniently leaving out that he planned to give him one as well, Harry had the perfect suggestion about where to get them at. So, there the two boys were, strolling through a holiday craft and gift market at Harry's insistence.

"My dad and I come here every year," Harry said as he walked among the tables laden with homemade gifts and baked goods. "I even sell some of my pictures here! One time dad brought some baked goods here to sell. It was so funny seeing people react to them without knowing they were Wonka products! So, who's first on your list?"

Charlie pulled a small notebook out of his coat pocket and flipped to a page containing the names of who he was buying for.

"Grandma Josephine," Charlie said. "Then Grandma Georgina. Who are you looking for?"

"No one," Harry said. "I'm just looking around."

Charlie hummed a Christmas carol and continued looking.

It was going to be a fun day.

~Line Break~

Four hours and four gifts later, Charlie was still optimistic about his gift searching. He had purchased a charm bracelet for Grandma Georgina, a pair of hand knit socks for Grandma Josephine, a bowl for Grandpa George, and a coffee mug for his dad. That left only three presents left and they still had half of the market to meander through.

The market wasn't actually that large but Harry and Charlie stopped to talk with the owners of almost every booth they visited. Almost everyone they passed had something to say about Harry's Christmas sweater and green tipped hair.

"There it is!" Harry once again pulled Charlie around tables.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"My booth!"

Harry led Charlie to a table on the outside of the fair. The table was covered in multiple pictures in different mediums. Water colors of sunsets, landscapes and colored pencil cityscapes form around town, paintings of animals, and whimsical scenes. No salesperson stood at the table, instead, a small box and sign sat on the table. The sign read, 'Take what you want and give what you can.'

"Harry, they're awesome!" Charlie said. "How long have you been working on all of these?"

"Since last Christmas," Harry said. "It's just the ones that I don't keep. There were a lot more but it looks like some people liked them. I give the money I earn to the local food bank."

Charlie had been looking at all of the pictures while Harry was talking. His eyes fell on a familiar looking scene. "When'd you paint this one?"

"Last year around Christmas when I came over when you were sick," Harry said. "You're mom said that I was welcome to stay as long as I liked but she wouldn't let me go in your room because she didn't want me to get sick. I made you all a casserole and I drew that while it was baking."

Charlie traced his finger over the beautifully detailed Christmas tree. It looked like it was done in oil paint and gold leaf. The lights on the tree almost seemed to glow. It looked identical to the tree the Buckets had put up in their apartment the year before.

"My mom would love this," Charlie said.

"You could get it for her," Harry said.

"I could," Charlie said before his shoulders drooped. "No."

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "I messed up on the wall there. You should probably get her something that isn't messed up."

"No!" Charlie elbowed his friend. Harry could be such a perfectionist with everything he makes. "It's not that. I just don't have the money that this painting is worth,"

"It's really not worth anything," Harry said. "Value changes from person to person. To me it's just a painting that I enjoyed doing but don't need to keep. To you it's your family's Christmas tree and the perfect gift for your mom. You really don't have to give me anything for it."

Charlie pulled his money out of his pocket and looked at the sad amount. He counted out five dollars and put them in the box. He looked over at Harry. His best friend smiled and Charlie smiled back.

"What's that a picture of?" Charle pointed to one of the whimsical scenes.

"Can you keep it a secret?" Harry asked. At Charlies nod, Harry whispered, "It's a place called the Chocolate Room. I draw in there all the time but dad only lets me show other people pictures of it if it doesn't give away any factory secrets."

Charlie looked at the picture. It was of a bright colored meadow with yellow flowers in it. The grass was so saturated Charlie was certain that if it stained his pants they would never come clean again. Mushrooms and candy cane trees filled the background.

"Grandpa Joe would flip if he saw this," Charlie said.

"You can't tell him where it is!" Harry said. "Not until after the tour anyway."

"I won't," Charlie assured Harry as he counted out five more dollars and put them in the box.

"That wraps up your list, right?" Harry asked.

No. It didn't wrap up Charlie's list. He still didn't have anything for Harry. But, telling Harry that would ruin the surprise of it.

"Yeah," Charlie lied.

"Great!" Harry smiled and adjusted his Christmasy hat. "We can just walk around the rest of the market then, if you want?"

"Sure!" What was he going to buy Harry?

~Line Break~

"I don't know what to do, Grandpa!" Charlie lamented as he paced around his grandparents' room. "Harry's great and I want to get him a great present but I just don't know what to get him!"

"Well, he likes chocolate, doesn't he?" Joe asked. "Why don't you get him a Wonka bar?"

"I can't get him a Wonka bar!"

"Then get him a Prodnose bar," Joe suggested.

"That's even worse!" Charlie exclaimed.

Charlie returned to his pacing around the room.

"I can't buy him anything that he'd like because he doesn't need anything. I can't draw him anything because he's so much better than me."

"Why don't you make him something, dear?" Grandma Josephine suggested. "You're amazing at making those sculptures."

"That's a great idea, Grandma Josephine!" Charlie broke his pacing path to run over and give his grandma a hug. "I'm going to go get started!"

~Line Break~

Willy and Harry Wonka took Christmas seriously. As did the Oompa Loompas.

Every year the factory was decked out in Christmas decorations. Every room in every living quarter, whether it be an Oompa Loompan living quarter or a human one, had a tree. Christmas lights were strung around the factory in the most impossible places. Tinsel was hung and garland was draped. Yes, Christmas was a serious occasion.

Harry James Potter Wonka was a master of homemade gifts. He painted and baked and created until almost every person on his list had a special one of a kind gift. This year, though, the master gifter was having trouble.

"Do you think he'll like this?" Harry asked his dad.

Willy Wonka picked up his cane, which was a giant candy cane to celebrate the holiday season, and walked over.

"I mean, I know that it's a good picture," Harry said. "But I don't know if grandpa will like it."

"It looks like something he'd like," Willy said.

Harry had based his picture on the wrapper that his grandfather had said was his favorite. It was a blue, white, and silver winter scene.

"We'll send it to him as soon as you're done," Willy said. "He'd have to be a fool not to like it. I think that it's amazing!"

Harry grinned up at his dad.

"Is it still okay for me to spend the night at Charlie's two days from now?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Starshine," Willy said. "Don't forget to bring your gifts for them because you probably won't see them again before Christmas."

~Line Break~

With only a few hours left until Harry arrived, Charlie put the finishing touches on his sculpture.

"Aaaannnd done!" Charlie stood up from his spot on the ground and wiped the paint off of his hands. He stared at his masterpiece, proud of the finished product. "I hope he likes it." He put the sculpture in his closet and headed into the kitchen.

Charlie helped his mom make dinner while he waited for Harry to arrive.

When it came time for Harry to be there, Charlie heard a weird thunk at the door. He ran over and opened it only to find Harry with his arms completely full.

"I brought desert," Harry's voice was muffled behind his load.

"Let me help you," Charlie took the dish and a few wrapped presents out of Harry's arms and helped him through the door.

"Wow," Harry said as he laid down his load under the tree. "Your apartment is the perfect example of cozy Christmas decorating. It looks fantastic!"

"Oh, thank you, Harry," Mrs. Bucket said, walking over. "What's all this?"

"Hi, Mrs. Bucket,"Harry said. "I made you all stuff. Nothing big."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Mrs. Bucket knew that her objections were pointless before she even said anything. Harry was a force of nature one he made his mind up. And his mischievous grin in response to her words only confirmed what she already knew.

~Line Break~

Supper was delicious. The Bucket family and Harry ate chicken with rice and green beans that Mrs. Bucket had grown in the community garden earlier that year and canned.

After supper, Harry handed out his gifts.

A chorus of "Thank you dear"s and "You shouldn't have"s came as he handed each one to their new owners.

Paper was torn and boxes were open to reveal paintings, candies, and baked goods.

The last gift Harry handed out was Charlie's. Charlie knew by the shape it was a picture but he was excited to see what it was of.

Charlie inserted his finger into a seam in the wrapping and slid it over, breaking the tape. He lifted unfolded the side slowly and then ripped down the rest of the paper all at once, revealing the back of the canvas beneath. Charlie flipped the canvas over and gasped.

"Harry, this is amazing!l Charlie said.

One of the boys' teachers had once joked that he should make their test to draw magic. The test, of course, would be both incredibly easy and completely impossible. Magic didn't have one form. It manifested in different ways in different people and places. Harry had managed to give it a form in an abstract painting. It looked like paint being dripped in water and glowing embers.

"I've got to show you what I made you," Charlie ran into his room and came out carrying his sculpture. No one except Charlie had seen it before then, not even Grandpa Joe.

"Whoa," Harry said. "It's perfect! You got the gate and chimneys completely right!"

Charlie had made a model replica of the chocolate factory out of everyday objects. The gates were made out of ornament hangers and bent paper clips. The walls out of paper and cardboard, and the chimneys out of paper towel rolls. The whole thing was painted and decorated festively.

"You like it?" Charlie asked.

"No," Harry said. "I love it! It's perfect!"

Charlie's family was confused about Harry's enthusiasm about the Wonka Factory but it wasn't the strangest thing about the kind boy.

"We should go caroling!" Harry exclaimed, completely changing the topic.

Yes, Harry was rather strange, but his heart was huge.

~Line Break~

Harry, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket spent the next hour entertaining the other residents of Summer Garden with Christmas carols. Many of their neighbors even joined in. At one point, Harry attended to dance but he was mercifuly stopped by Charlie. Harry never did learn how to dance no matter well how hard the Oompa Loompas tried to teach him. He always had fun though.

All in all, it was a very Merry Christmas celebration.

Author's Note 2: Hey guys! So, I'm sick. Just a cold. I wanted to give this to you all as a Christmas present. I hope to get more writing done over the rest of my break.

Merry Christmas!


	16. Willy Wonka Gets his First Customer

Oneshot:

In Which Willy Wonka Gets His First Customer

Professor McGonagall did not look happy. She did not look happy one bit. Her lips were so thin that they were practically just a line. Every so often her left eye twitched and Willy could swear that she was growling. Those were all actions that were not associated with happiness. Overall, it did not bode well for the young second year Ravenclaw.

"What made you even consider that your actions were in any way alright?" McGonagall's scottish accent seemed to be even more pronounced than normal.

Nope, Willy thought. This was not an ideal situation to be in.

"You could have hurt yourself," McGonagall continued. "Or killed or permanently disfigured yourself! There is an entire ward in St. Mungos for permanent residents that injure themselves through pure stupidity the way that you almost did."

"But I had to test it on someone," Willy said. "And I didn't want anyone else to get hurt so I just figured that I should try it."

He was so close to getting it. Hellebore syrup couldn't be the only way to successfully make a draught of peace. The plant was toxic in almost all of its forms so it couldn't be healthy to use in a potion that people ingested on a regular basis. Plus, it tasted awful and nobody wants something that tastes awful. If someone ate something that tastes awful it could make them feel awful. It was the exact opposite of what Willy was trying to achieve with his latest experiment, chocolate ice cream that was specifically made for breakups and depression.

"You could be a great potions master one day, Mr. Wonka," McGonagall said. "But you are not there yet and if you continue with this foolishness then you won't live to be one at all. You are not to do this again. Do I make myself clear?"

Maybe if he tried to replace it with-

"Mr. Wonka?" McGonagall's voice was somehow even harder.

"Yes ma'am?"

"No more experimenting."

"Yes ma'am."

If Willy Wonka's fingers were crossed behind his back, Professor McGonagall didn't see it. But that is the purpose of crossing them behind one's back instead of in front.

"Now," McGonagall continued. "Curfew is in thirty minutes. Go back to your dorm."

"Yes ma'am," Willy turned to walk away.

"And don't think that I won't be talking to your head of house about this incident."

Uh oh.

"Professor," Willy begged. "You really don't have to talk to Professor Flitwick."

"I believe that I do."

Arguing was not a thing that ought to be done with Minerva McGonagall so Willy nodded, turned again, and trudged to his dorm without the usual spring he had in his step. He entered the common room after answering the riddle, took the stairs to his dorm room, and collapsed on his bed.

Professor Flitwick would almost certainly follow through on his threat from the week before. He had said that if he heard any more about Willy experimenting then Willy would have to talk to Dumbledore about it. And there it was. He had gotten caught and now he was going to be in trouble. He only hoped that the headmaster wouldn't kick him out. Or worse, send a letter to his parents. Death and permanent disfigurement were fare better than either of those two options.

Willy Wonka then had an idea. In comparison to his ideas in the future, it wasn't one of his best, but in his present situation it seemed amazing. At least, it seemed amazing to him.

The headmaster couldn't talk to him if the headmaster couldn't find him. He could just find an empty classroom, set up all of his equipment, and experiment until everyone forgot about the whole incident. Then he could show back up and everyone would be so happy to see him!

No. No they wouldn't. Upon reconsidering the situation he realized that no one would even realize that he was gone. Well, except Narcissa, but she had gotten a letter from home two days before and she always avoided talking to him after those letters. So it wouldn't matter if she noticed his absence or not. She wouldn't come looking for him.

Willy flipped over on his back his eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to prevent himself from crying. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't sit around and feel sorry for himself. There was no time. He had an abandoned classroom to find.

Willy wished that he had invested in an expandable bag by the time he had made it down two flights of stairs. Every time he stumbled the large load in his arms clinked and clanked together. He tried to limit those noises as much as he could as he walked down a long corridor. His overstuffed bag he had even less control over than the items in his arms. He hoped that the small sampling of the new lemon drops he had created didn't get crushed. It would be even worse if his chocolate got broken or melted though. That's the problem with bags. You can never be sure how the items inside will hold up.

Willy rounded a corner and crashed. His items falling all over the ground, some of them shattering.

If he had simply crashed into a wall or a suit of armor then his loss of supplies would have been the worst of the fall. But it was not a wall or suit of armor he crashed into unless the walls and armor of Hogwarts now wore bright orange robes with pictures of fruit on them. Or if they had long white beards and half moon spectacles. No, that was no wall. It was the very person Willy was trying to avoid seeing to begin with.

"A good evening for a stroll, Mr. Wonka?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a small smile and a warning look in his eyes.

"Um," Willy didn't even bend down to pick up his dropped supplies. "Yes?"

"Then perhaps you should join me on a walk to my office," Dumbledore's voice was calm but left no room for Willy to decline.

"Yes sir," Willy bent down to pick up the salvageable remains of his supplies. He reached for a chipped beaker but pulled his hand away as it and the rest of his equipment flew back together and as many as would fit flew back into his bag.

Dumbledore picked up around half of what didn't fit and waited for a slightly flabbergasted Willy to pick up the rest.

Willy did so with a small, "Thank you," and the two began their walk to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore attempted to make light conversation on the walk. He asked questions ranging from the weather to what Willy thought his animagus would be if he had one.

Willy answered every question but never elaborated much in his answer without prompting. He kept it short a respectful, always remembering to add on the word sir at some point in the sentence.

In a way, Willy was grateful that the walk was filled with the sound of their voices. It requires him to put some of his thought towards answering. Which meant that that part couldn't be put towards his worry. The rest of his thought, though, was free for that.

Willy has never been to the headmasters office before, Professor Flitwick's office, certainly. He wasn't the type of student to follow all of the rules and he occasionally made what his professors referred to as a "smart remark," but he never got into serious enough trouble for Dumbledore to need to get involved. Actually, breaking curfew shouldn't be bad enough for Dumbledore to get involved. Which meant–

Either Flitwick or McGonagal must have already told the headmaster about his experimenting.

How stupid he was, Willy berated himself, to think that both of the professors would wait until the morning to tell him. Willy has misjudged. Dumbledore likely knew about all of the times Flitwick had discovered him and the most recent time when McGonagal walked in on his experiment.

Willy wondered at the efficiency of the two heads of house in their tattling abilities. The thought that Dumbledore was probably just suspicious of him carrying around what looked like potions equipment after curfew never even crossed Willy's mind. If it had, he likely would have kept his mouth a bit more shut when Dumbledore asked what Willy was doing out when they arrived at the man's office.

All too soon, Dumbledore came to a stop next to a stone statue.

"Gilly weed," Dumbledore said.

Willy assumes that that was the password for Dumbledore's office because as soon as the man said it, the statue lept out of the way to reveal a spiral staircase.

Dumbledore stepped aside and gestured with his free hand for Willy to go in front of him.

Willy looked at the headmaster. Then he looked at the staircase. Then back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Willy.

Willy got the message. Go. So, with a slight nod and a gulp Willy pushed himself forward and began his trek up the stairs. All the way up, his thoughts racing.

First step. How mad was the headmaster?

Second step. Probably pretty mad if he was taking him up to his office.

Third step. What was Dumbledore going to do?

Fourth step. He would certainly punish him.

Fifth step. But how badly?

Sixth step. Which would be worse? Sending a letter to his parents, or expelling him?

Seventh. Either way his father found out so it didn't really matter.

Eighth. No, strike that. If it was just a letter then he at least wouldn't have to see his dad until the end of the school year.

Ninth. Maybe he'd just get detentions until he graduated.

Tenth. Then his parents would never have to know.

On Willy's thoughts raced until he got to the top of the stairs.

Dumbledore opened the door to his office and let Willy through in front of him.

"Have a seat, Mr. Wonka," Dumbledore laid down Willy's equipment next to the desk and pointed at the chair in front of it.

Willy did as he was told, absently noting that it was a rather comfortable chair.

Dumbledore sat accross from Willy behind the desk.

There was a short pause and Willy had made up his mind that it would be best to just confess what he had done in that time.

"Sir," he started. "I know that Professor Flitwick told me to stop experimenting and Professor McGonagal also said it was too dangerous, but I'm so close to getting it right! I'm sure that Professor Flitwick already told you what I'm doing and it almost works. Please don't expel me!"

"Expel you?" Dumbledore asked. "My dear boy, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't?" Willy asked. "Then why did you take me to your office?"

"I was simply curious about why you were carrying all of that around after curfew."

"Oh," Maybe one day Willy would learn not to tell everyone who seemed interested everything on his mind.

"So," Dumbledore said. "What were you saying about almost getting your experiment to work?"

"Promise you won't expel me?" Willy asked.

Dumbledore promised and off Willy launched into his long explanation about what he'd been doing.

At the end of Willy's explanation, which Dumbledore attentively listened to, the headmaster asked, "Do you have samples of anything you've made?"

"Uh," Willy reached into his bag and pulled out a smashed up chocolate bar and his bag of, mostly intact, lemon drops. "Just some chocolate and lemon drops."

"May I try them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir!" Willy happily handed both over.

Dumbledore first took a piece of the chocolate. He chewed it thoughtfully and then said, "It's very good."

"Thank you, sir," Willy said. "But it's not there yet. I can do better."

"It is important for all of us to keep striving to better ourselves," Dumbledore agreed.

He then took a lemon drop, examined it, and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmm," Dumbledore hummed in delight. "I could eat the entire bag of these. Could I purchase them from you?"

"So you aren't going to expel me?" Willy asked. "Or tell my parents?"

"I think you and I should come to an arrangement," Dumbledore didn't answer the question.

"Ok?" Willy waited for him to continue.

"If you come to me with every new experiment you do, and sell me any more of these, lemon drops, did you call them?"

"Yes sir," Willy agreed.

"If you inform me of and show me all of your experiments," Dumbledore started again. "And you sell me a portion of all of the lemon drops that you make, I don't think that I'll need to take any disciplinary action against you experimenting."

"Of course, sir!" Willy said.

"But," Dumbledore added. "You were out after curfew."

"Oh," Willy said.

"So, for the next week I think that you should spend your evening with me in detention. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes sir," Willy agreed.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore went on. "Bring your supplies for your most recent experiment up here directly after dinner. You won't need to worry about equipment,though. My new password will be, lemon drops."

"Yes sir," Willy smiled. He had gotten off light.

"Here's a galleon for the lemon drops," Dumbledore sat the coin on his desk. "Let me walk you back to your dorm."

That week was the start of something new for Willy. He learned that any time he needed help the headmaster would be willing to listen to his problems. And all because Professor Dumbledore had developed a lemon drop addiction.

And that is how Willy Wonka procured his first customer.

Author's note: I'm alive! A happy late Good Friday and early Easter to all of you! Sorry it took so long. I have explanations but I doubt you all want me to bore you with them.

This is the first in a series of one shots based around Willy. Don't worry, I'll get back to the main story as soon as my English class ends in a week and I have more time for writing. But I just felt inspired to write this, so I did. I'm going to publish these oneshots under a different story from now on but wanted to directly give you all the first one as a bit of an intermition. I hope you like it!

Now, about the actual story. I'm really going back and forth about whether Harry should go to Ilvermorny or Hogwarts. I have it drafted out a little ways both ways. So I need you all to comment and tell me which you prefer.

Happy Easter!


End file.
